Ackermans
by Atma Rose
Summary: El Soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad comienza a proteger y consentir a Mikasa Ackerman sin que esta lo sepa, mientras ella ocupada como siempre con Eren no se da cuenta de lo que realmente sucede, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde./ Spoilers :3 , Rivamika y un poquito de yaoi. (erenxarmin)
1. Chapter 1

**Ackermans **

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin obviamente no me pertenecen (aunque ya quisiera) son de la propiedad y autoría de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: puede que encuentren uno que otro **spoiler**... ok ok bastante spoiler jaja. Lemmon :D en varios cap, que les digo... amo el limoooon jajaj.

* * *

-No

-No que Levi?-

-Sargento- aclaró- y NO es mi respuesta a todas tus preguntas mocosa- Mikasa lo observaba furiosa, parecía estar pensando que decir- y déjame en paz de una vez- Levi se volteó para irse pero Mikasa lo detuvo por el brazo-

-Aun no termino contigo Rivaille- Levi suspiro resignado-

-está bien- se soltó de un tirón- como sea- giró y se puso frente a la joven que lo rebasaba por varios centímetros – te escucho- fingió poner cara de interés, Mikasa arrugó la frente-

-hablo enserio Levi- dijo muy segura-

-Lo sé- respondió Levi y apoyo su espalda contra la pared- pero no puedo ayudarte con esto, solo sigo ordenes… Ackerman- trago un poco de saliva antes de pronunciar ese apellido- lo siento-

Mikasa sabía que Levi le decía la verdad, siempre lo hacía, pero no podía darse por vencida- haré lo que tú quieras- Levi la miro divertido y se incorporo para ponerse en marcha.

-Buen intento- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su pieza- pero no necesito nada de ti, solo que me dejes en paz- Ella quería seguirlo, pero sabía que aun así no conseguiría nada, ya era tarde y tenía frio. Se encogió de hombros, ya lo intentaría de nuevo mañana.

Sasha, Connie y Jean conversaban animadamente en la mesa-hoy logre el record de titanes muertos en el escuadrón-dijo Sasha orgullosa- bueno, digo después de Mikasa claro y sonrió en dirección a su compañera, pero Mikasa como de costumbre no estaba prestando atención.

-Y después del Sargento Levi- intervino Armin, y todos se asombraron de que realmente les estuviera escuchando-

-Oh… es cierto-dijo Sasha y miró de reojo a Levi que tomaba tranquilamente su sopa- Aun así, hoy me fue muy bien- Sonrió triunfante ante la cara de envidia de Jean-

-¿Sargento Rivaille como esta su lesión?- pregunto Connie tratando de desviar la atención y opacar a Sasha-

-eh?- respondió Levi sorprendido y todos excepto Mikasa voltearon a verle-mejor -dijo algo fastidiado-

-Eso es muy bueno señor- dijo de pronto Historia sonriendo ampliamente en dirección a Levi.

Los ojos celestes de la rubia lo miraban atentamente poniendolo un poco nervioso-tsk... no es nada- se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cabaña.

Mikasa terminó su sopa lo más rápido que pudo y se retiro de la mesa argumentando que tenía algo que hacer, cuando Eren y Armin manifestaron querer acompañarla no encontró otra opción que fingir tener un problema femenino- Lo siento mucho pero prefiero ir sola, ustedes entienden- se sonrojó un poco, estaba mintiendo y además sobre algo que se le hacía muy vergonzoso.

Caminó en dirección a las piezas, pero su intención era salir por la puerta trasera. Había estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con Rivaille pero el parecía esquivarla y ahora de pronto salía a dar un paseo solo, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Sargento!- llamó en cuanto lo divisó entre los arboles- Espere!- Rivaille sonrió, la estaba esperando.

Mikasa se acercó rápidamente y se situó a su lado- Has pensado lo que te pedí?- Levi parecía no prestar atención – Sargento?!

-que!- dijo de pronto y ella abrió mucho sus oscuros ojos- he hablado con Hanji y Erwin y…. conseguí el permiso para que acompañes a Jeager en las siguientes pruebas que le realicen- Mikasa no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-

\- Es... es cierto lo que dice?- Levi le dirigió una mirada aburrida-

-¿crees que soy un mentiroso?- pregunto algo molesto

-Claro que no- Mikasa estaba realmente feliz, por un momento olvidó que Levi era Levi y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- mucha gracias!- dijo sonrojada luego de percatarse de sus actos- como puedo pagarte- preguntó aun presa de la emoción-

-mierda... Ackerman, ya te dije que no necesito nada de ti-

-ah sido muy difícil?- Levi arqueo una ceja- que si ha sido difícil conseguir el permiso- dijo Mikasa curiosa

-tsk…eso no importa Ackerman, confórmate con el resultado- se detuvo un momento a observar los hermosos ojos negros que lo escrutaban como exigiendo una respuesta más detallada- ahora déjame en paz, ve a contárselo a tu novio- Mikasa bajo la vista y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa intenso

-no es mi novio, es mi familia- Levi hiso una mueca- mi única familia- terminó de decir Mikasa

-tsk... supongo que es así-dijo levi. Mikasa lo miró pensativa- ahora vete- ordenó, ella solo asintió y se marcho deprisa.

Eren y Armin debían saber la noticia, Mikasa ya no tendría que ir fuera de los muros mientras a Eren le realizaban las pruebas, podría estar los tres juntos, como siempre. Se sentía más tranquila, ese tipo de tranquilidad que solo le otorgaba el estar cerca de Eren y claro también de Armin, esos dos la necesitaban y mucho, ella debía protegerlos.

* * *

-Que tú qué?- Eren hablaba tan fuerte que casi podían oírlo todos, Mikasa bajó la cabeza- hablaste con el sargento Levi para poder venir con nosotros?... crees que somos unos bebes, que van a pensar los superiores ahora Mikasa…-

-Eren yo…- empezó a decir Mikasa pero luego cerró la boca, entonces Armin interrumpió

-Mikasa solo intenta protegernos Eren- parecía muy decidido y camino un poco para ubicarse a un costado de Mikasa quien apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos comenzaban a dolerle- no importa lo que piensen los demás, somos familia no es así?-

-no lo sé- dijo Eren y Mikasa cerró los ojos aguatando las lagrimas que querían derramarse- mi madre está muerta y mi padre desaparecido, ellos eran mi familia…-dijo Eren pensativo y se alejo caminando lentamente.

Armin miró a su amiga, se sentía mal por ella, Eren no se daba cuenta de lo que tenia y era muy injusto con Mikasa- No lo Escuches- dijo en un intento de animarla- no está pensando lo que dice- Mikasa levanto la cabeza y sonrió agradecida, abrió la boca para hablar- Esta bien, no es necesario que digas nada- entonces ella volvió a cerrar su boca y abrazó con fuerza a Armin.

-Gracias- dijo muy despacio- no sé qué haría sin ti- Armin correspondió el abrazo y luego se marchó para ayudar a la teniente Hanji.

* * *

-Mikasa Ackerman- dijo Pixis pensativo- que tiene de especial esa soldado?-

-es muy buena, ágil, rápida, fuerte- respondió Erwin casi sin pensar-

-sí pero Levi también lo es- Erwin asintió despacio- entonces?- tomó un trago de su petaca- debe haber algo más-

-pues no sé- Erwin parecía estar recordando algo- eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Levi-

...

_-Levi que sucede- Erwin aun no estaba del todo despierto cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Levi- es algo urgente?- Levi entró en la habitación de Erwin rápidamente._

_-la verdad… solo vengo a preguntarte algo- la cara de Levi parecía en calma, pero parecía haber algo más- porque Ackerman no puede acompañar a Jeager en la pruebas?- _

_-Em….- bostezó- seguridad, ella parece ser muy impulsiva cuando se trata de proteger a Eren- Levi lo miraba interesado- pero ya te dije que es una decisión definitiva, en todo caso no entiendo tu interés en hacer que Mikasa se quede- Buscó a Levi en habitación y lo encontró mirando cielo a través de la ventana abierta- que sucede Levi…_

Ahora que lo pensaba Levi parecía mas sombrío de lo normal aquel día, podría a ver prevenido lo que se vendría.

_-eso es asunto mío Erwin- dijo sin dejar de observar el cielo estrellado, estaban en pleno invierno pero extrañamente esa noche no hacia frio- entonces no piensas cambiar de opinión…- cerro la ventana lentamente y se volteo hasta quedar de frente al rubio, sacó un cuchillo y amenazó a Erwin- Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo- sonrió_

_Erwin estaba sorprendido, confiaba mucho en Levi pero también había sido testigo de lo temible de podía llegar a ser- Se que no lo harás- dijo seguro de sus palabras, Levi se acerco un paso más en su dirección-_

_-suenas demasiado seguro Erwin- cada vez se acercaba más y Erwin comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco-si esto es importante, se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- se apresuró en contestar el comandante_

_-es cierto- afirmo Rivaille y acto seguido entrego el cuchillo a Erwin quien lo estaba esperando con la mano estirada- habla- dijo dejándose caer en un sillón-_

_-mierda Rivaille, pensé que nunca más volveríamos a pasar por esto- dijo divertido viendo como Levi sonreía disfrutando el momento- eres un maldito imbécil_

_-supongo que siempre habrá una razón por la cual intentaré matarte- añadió Levi mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo- entonces?... Que hemos decidido Comandante?_

_-puede quedarse- dijo el rubio de inmediato- pero…_

_-tú y tus malditas condiciones de mierda- dijo Levi fastidiado_

_Erwin sonrió para fastidiarlo aun mas- deberás quedarte tu también- el pelinegro lo miro extrañado- claro… por si algo sale mal y ella intenta interferir- _

_-tsk… si algo sale mal, matare al imbécil de Jeager y punto- Erwin negó con la cabeza – bueno como sea- se levantó, y se marcho sin decir una palabra más-_

Erwin se quedo meditando unos momentos más-bueno como sea- dijo repitiendo las últimas palabras que le había dicho Levi aquella noche antes de irse, Pixis lo miro extrañado

-recordó algo comandante?- preguntó de pronto como adivinando lo que pasaba- algo importante…-concluyó

Las ventanas de la oficina estaban abiertas y el frio del invierno se dejaba sentir con todas su fuerzas, Erwin se cubrió con su capa al tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla y se digirió a la puerta- No es nada señor, en otro momento podemos seguir nuestra conversación- dijo disculpándose

-eso espero- dijo Pixis, cuando Erwin ya se había marchado.

* * *

Durante el entrenamiento Mikasa había estado callada como siempre, pero esta vez parecía más amargada de lo común, hasta había rechazado varios desafíos de combate, algo andaba mal. Armin se mantenía a su lado sin decir una palabra más que para intentar hacerla sonreír a lo cual Mikasa respondía con una breve y forzada sonrisa llena de cariño.

Aun hacia demasiado frio, las alas de la libertad bordadas en las capas parecían volar libremente por el viento en todas direcciones, pues todos entrenaban cubriéndose con ellas de la lluvia y el viento… todos excepto Rivaille quien extrañamente había aparecido recién hasta ahora (que ya el entrenamiento estaba terminando)- Buen día Sargento- dijo Historia saludando cuando lo vio pasar, Levi la observo e hiso un gesto respondiendo el saludo.

-Jean!-grito Sasha, al ver que Levi había aparecido- Aquí está el sargento ahora puedes desafiarlo como prometiste!-Jean palideció, Rivaille sonrió para sí, sería entretenido patearle el culo a ese inútil.

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Jean- Acepto tu desafío- dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba por el hombro y lo lanzaba directo sobre las piedras- EH?... yo.. Se..Señor, no escuche a Sasha está loca!- dijo Jean asustado mirando a Levi-

-Vamos Jean no seas cobarde- se adelantó a decir Eren riendo- pues si eres tan valiente hazlo tu- respondió Jean ofendido-

-qué?! Yo?- "perfecto" pensó Rivaille- em.. Pues... supongo que sí puedo- decía un castaño de ojos verdes nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza- bien, terminemos con esto Jeager- Eren caminó hasta ubicarse frente a Rivaille- estoy listo señor-

Por primera vez en todo el entrenamiento Armin y Mikasa se acercaron al grupo, solo para presenciar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Eren iba a ser brutalmente golpeado y vencido por Rivaille en solo unos cuantos segundos. Armin miró nervioso a su amiga, quien observaba la escena con relativa calma, pero pudo percatarse de que por cada golpe que el sargento propinaba a Eren, Mikasa apretaba más los dientes a causa de la rabia.

-ya fue suficiente- dijo Mikasa afirmando a Levi por el brazo- basta- el aludido no intentó nada para soltarse o contradecir a la joven-

-como sea- dijo aburrido- lleva al inútil de Jeager a su pieza- sacudió su ropa y luego se retiro del lugar caminando normalmente.

Todos miraban a Mikasa con la boca abierta, mientras ella cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Eren directo a la cama, acompañada de Armin e Historia quien estaba a punto de llorar.

Eren estaba recostado en la cama aun inconsciente a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, solo Mikasa permanecía a su lado, cuidándolo como siempre. No podía dejar de admirar su lastimado rostro, aun así le parecía muy bello, y es que ella lo quería tanto… se acerco un poco para besar su mejilla.

-Ackerman- interrumpió Rivaille quien presenciaba la escena desde la puerta, al escucharlo Mikasa se enderezó de golpe, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza la obligaron a esconderse tras su bufanda-

-¿que quieres?- respondió rápidamente, tenía la costumbre (mala costumbre según Rivaille) de tutearlo cuando estaban a solas-vienes a terminar de matarlo?- Levi parecía divertido- ¡¿cuál es tu problema Rivaille?!- exigió saber apretando los puños sobre su pantalón.

-lo cuidas demasiado- dijo sin pensar para luego arrepentirse "idiota" pensó.

\- ¿y eso qué?- preguntó Mikasa aun más sonrojada- ese no es tu problema- dijo buscando a Levi quien ya no estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-ten más cuidado en la forma en cómo me hablas mocosa- dijo Levi. Mikasa pudo sentir el aliento el aliento del sargento en su nuca- recuerda que aun me debes un favor-agregó casi en un susurro lo cual hizo que Mikasa se estremeciera.

-pe…pero usted dijo que no necesitaba nada- respondió respetuosa la pelinegra tratando de no parecer nerviosa y fracasando olímpicamente en el intento

\- tsk… digamos que cambié de opinión- dijo Levi al tiempo que volteaba a Mikasa con una sola mano, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar ni porque se sentía tan… tan… nerviosa cerca de ese jodido enano, la joven soldado se quedo pasmada observando los hermosos ojos de su superior, claro, ella ya había reparado antes en lo bellos que eran, la verdad esos ojos que siempre parecían cansados le habían dado la confianza para acercarse al sargento anteriormente y abrazarlo. Pero ahora era diferente.

-entonces que necesitas- soltó la chica ganando un poco de valentía, Levi podía sentir como Mikasa temblaba bajo sus manos y se tardó un poco en responder tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- ¿ahora qué?- preguntó ella- ¿acaso vas a invitarme a salir?- dijo en tono de burla.

-la verdad si- dijo Rivaille rápido antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse, tenía la costumbre de pensar demasiado la cosas y eso lo molestaba- tienes que salir conmigo- Mikasa se quedo muda, solo pudo lograr ponerse aun mas roja de lo que estaba.- ¿entonces?... que dices- preguntó Levi sin titubear- no es como si tuvieras opción ni nada pero me gusta saber que opinan los demás- observo a la joven soldado y pensó que tenía más posibilidades de desmayarse que de responder- perfecto entonces te veo mañana Ackerman- dicho esto se marchó dejando una Mikasa nerviosa y confundida.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿que fue lo que hiciste!?- dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño-

-él me desafió- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al idiota de Jeager derrotado en menos de un minuto- solo fué un juego- dijo Levi restándole importancia al asunto.

-lo pudiste haber matado - dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por su oficina un poco más calmado.

\- y lo habría hecho con gusto- respondió Levi inmediatamente- de no ser por…-añadió pensativo

-¿de no ser por quien?- preguntó el comandante arqueando una ceja.

\- de no ser por nadie- se apresuró en decir Levi para luego incorporarse de un salto y caminar hacia la puerta, debía salir rápido de ahí antes de que…

\- ¿de no ser por Mikasa?- dijo Erwin, Levi se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre "mierda, muy tarde debí irme antes" pensó.

-entonces es cierto lo que dicen, ¿la asiática eh?...- dijo Erwin, más para sí mismo que dirigiéndose a Levi- es bonita-

-Basta- ordenó Levi y se marcho azotando la puerta – Mierda!- exclamo el comandante asustado por el golpe- ese imbécil terminará por romper mi puerta algún día-

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y todos dormían en la cabaña, todos excepto Mikasa quien no lograba conciliar el sueño, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Levi, ni en lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente.

_\- ahora qué?... acaso vas a invitarme a salir-_

_-La verdad si, tienes que salir conmigo….entonces? que dices-_

Con la burla había ganado un gramo con valentía, pero con su respuesta había perdido 20… se había quedado muda! "que idiota" pensó llevándose las manos a la cara. "ahora ese enano de mierda debe pensar que soy una idiota" – maldito- dijo sin querer-

-shh… Mikasa sucede algo?- preguntó Historia con tono preocupado- No, perdón, todo está bien- se levanto despacio para no hacer ruido- donde vas?- la interrogó-

-solo saldré a tomar un vaso de agua- Respondió, pero la pequeña rubia ya se había dormido, salió de la pieza sin hacer el menor de lo ruidos.

No habría abandonado la seguridad de la habitación de no estar segura de que Levi no estaba, lo había visto salir antes de la cena, luego había escuchado a Armin mencionar algo sobre una reunión importante con el comandante Erwin. Bueno si "el" no estaba… mejor para ella, tal vez podría zafar de la dichosa "cita".

"eso estaría bien" pensó y se dispuso a servir agua en un vaso. La puerta se abrió despacio, casi sin hacer ruido- ¿que haces?- dijo alguien de pronto, provocando que Mikasa producto de la sorpresa soltara el vaso, el cual se rompió al chocar con el piso de madera, dejándolo regado de pequeños pedazos de vidrio y agua.

Volteó furiosa para ver a la cara al culpable del desastre – ¡¿pero qué?!- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al reconocer al recién llegado, él observaba el desastre que había causado- Limpia eso- ordenó Levi – ahora-

Mikasa no pudo responder, quería decir que todo era su culpa por asustarla pero en lugar de eso se limitó a obedecerlo, recogía lo pedazos de vidrio casi a ciegas por la poca luz que había gracias a la única vela encendida.- auch!- se le salió al cortarse un dedo.

Casi al instante sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, abría la regadera y metía el dedo lastimado bajo el chorro de agua- mocosa inútil- dijo Levi al tiempo que revisaba la pequeñísima herida – se te está pegando lo idiota de Jeager- Mikasa liberó su mano de las de Rivaille de inmediato.

-Eren no es idiota- dijo queriendo parecer furiosa, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, dio gracias por la poca luz que había, así Levi no podría notar el rubor en sus mejillas, se agacho para seguir recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio que le faltaban-

-Basta- escuchó que dijo Levi- vete a dormir, yo limpiaré tu desastre-

-no es necesario- reclamo Mikasa – de todas formas no puedo dormir- añadió sin pensar mucho lo que decía

-con que no puedes dormir…- dijo el sargento pensativo- ¿y eso porque?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-eh?...-"mierda"- em… bueno yo… -balbuceo la pelinegra, Levi sonrió en la oscuridad – ya veo- dijo divertido

Mikasa se incorporó para estar a la altura de Levi, bueno, algunos centímetros más arriba. El por su parte aprovecho esto para acercarse- ¿puede ser que yo tenga algo de culpa?- pregunto mientras daba un paso aplastando cientos de pequeños pedacitos del vaso roto- o tal vez solo estas nerviosa- se acercó otro paso y Mikasa ya no podía retroceder pues su espalda estaba contra la pared-

-Es solo que no tengo sueño Levi- dijo reaccionando por fin, pero aun sin poder zafar de la cercanía del sargento. Su agradable aroma y el calor su cuerpo no le permitían pensar con claridad- bueno- dijo de pronto Levi- en ese caso, termina de limpiar esto y luego te duermes, no quiero que mañana estés cansada- dijo lo último en un tono un poco sarcástico

-como sea- respondió Mikasa, mientras secaba el piso con un paño viejo

-ah! Y por cierto Ackerman- dijo Levi cuando ya caminaba alejándose en dirección a su pieza- ese camisón no te queda bien…te verías mejor sin el- Mikasa se detuvo en seco

-qué?!- preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba terriblemente, no pudo haber dicho eso, no claro que no, seguro ella había escuchado mal. Pero y si lo había dicho, no, es imposible.

De nuevo se había quedado pasmada, pero él se había acercado tanto, y se veía tan… tan… -"imbécil, eso es lo que soy"- pensó, realmente necesitaba dormir, estaba cansada y ya no pensaba con claridad. Terminó de limpiar lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar en calma, al levantarse descubrió que todos sus compañeros ya lo habían hecho, ¿que hora sería?, debía ir a ver a Eren, el podía necesitar algo. Salió de la cama, se duchó y vistió para luego ir directamente a la pieza donde se encontraba su hermano.- oh aquí estas- Dijo Eren sentado en la cama con los pies colgando-

-que haces debes descansar-se apresuró en decir al tiempo que volvía a acostar a Eren- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó preocupada

-Mikasa yo… solo quería pedirte perdón- Dijo Eren tomando una de las manos de su hermana- nunca debí tratarte mal- a Mikasa le parecía que el contacto con las manos de Eren era lo más suave y reconfortante que había sentido en su vida, incluso más que su adorada bufanda.-Sabes que siempre serás mi hermana- ella sintió eso como un golpe en la cara

-si, por supuesto, siempre seremos hermanos- sonrió forzadamente- bueno, ahora debo irme- se enderezó, triste de tener que separar sus manos, pero más le entristeció que a Eren no pareció importarle en absoluto- nos vemos luego-dijo antes de salir

-ah! Por fin despiertas- dijo Jean al ver a Mikasa en la cocina- dime, como lo haces?- pregunto Jean arqueando una ceja- ¿como algo el que?...- preguntó Mikasa devuelta, viendo como los demás presentes se volteaban a verla

-como logras que Levi te deje dormir más tiempo- dijo Jean con naturalidad, ella lo miro sorprendida-

-no me digas que….- intervino Sasha- te estás acostando con el Sargento-Mikasa estuvo a punto de escupir lo que tenía en la boca- por favor Mikasa, todos hemos escuchado los rumores…-

-rumores?- pregunto Mikasa tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa- ya sabes- habló Connie de pronto- dicen que Levi siempre escoge a una integrante de su escuadrón, para satisfacer sus necesidades - dijo en tono picaron

Mikasa comenzó a toser por la sorpresa- pues yo no creo que el sargento sea ese tipo de hombre- repuso Historia, todos se quedaron viéndola

-tú nunca piensas mal de nadie Historia-dijo Jean- ya ves lo que te ocurrió con Ymir- la rubia hiso una mueca de tristeza al escuchar ese nombre para luego irse corriendo del lugar.

-eres un imbécil Jean- afirmó Armin antes de ir tras Historia. Jean se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

\- y bien Mikasa… como lo hace el sargento- el pelinegra no podía estar más incomoda con la conversación- debe ser todo un experto- agrego Sasha como fantaseando

-no lo sé- dijo cortante Mikasa- vamos, no nos mientas- Mikasa se sonrojo- no me digas que tu nunca?- preguntó Connie sorprendido, la joven negó con la cabeza, no se explicaba cómo habían terminado hablando de su inexistente vida sexual pero si quería terminar rápido con eso seria mejor decir la verdad. – Eres virgen!- exclamo Connie

-ejem…- dijo Rivaille para llamar la atención, tratando de contener una sonrisa por lo que acababa de escuchar- veo que tienen mucho tiempo libre- dijo fingiendo enojo- pues hoy deberán limpiar este chiquero ¿entendido?-

-si señor- dijeron todos al unísono-

-Ackerman, estas lista?- Jean y Connie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras que Sasha rió por lo bajo.

Mikasa solo asintió seria- pues vamos- Levi salió por la puerta mientras la pelinegra lo seguía en silencio. Siguieron caminando de este modo hasta llegar al bosque, donde Mikasa perdió de vista a Rivaille- hola?- comenzó a gritar- Rivaille donde estas, esto no es gracioso- iba ganado seguridad para hablar- mas te vale que no sea otro intento de hacerme quedar como idiota, maldito enano- dijo divertida

-esa nunca ha sido mi intención Ackerman- escuchó la voz de Levi a sus espaldas- solo relájate- "solo relájate" pensó… enserio no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir? Mikasa se volteo para enfrentar a Rivaille, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que esta ya no estaba allí.

-aun eres demasiado lenta- dijo el sargento tomando a la joven de la mano y arrastrándola más adentro por el bosque- vamos –el contacto con la mano de Levi no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido con Eren, Levi no tenía las manos tan suaves pero si cálidas y protectoras… eso era! Se sentía protegida cuando estaba con Levi-

Apenas Levi soltó su mano, Mikasa desapareció entre los arboles- oh! Perfecto- dijo Rivaille rodando los ojos- tsk… supongo que será interesante-

Mikasa corría a toda velocidad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos utilizo su equipo de maniobras para subir a las ramas de un enorme árbol. Esperó unos minutos

-cuanto tiempo creíste que me tomaría encontrarte?- pregunto Rivaille tras la pelinegra

Entonces Mikasa sorprendida nuevamente se volteo, tomo a Rivaille por el pañuelo y lo atrajo hacia sí- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme!- dijo desafiante, pero de pronto sintió como los brazos de Rivaille rodeaban su cintura, se alejo de inmediato sonrojada. Por su parte Levi parecía bastante aburrido

-entonces…- comenzó Levi-Jeager es el único familiar que tienes?- dijo mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra el tronco, Mikasa lo miro sorprendida

-eso creo- pasaron horas así, conversando sobres sus vidas, bueno, principalmente sobre la vida de Mikasa, a pesar de eso logro arrancarle varias historias al cerrado y gruñón sargento. Así fue como se enteró de la existencia de Farlán e Isabel- me habría gustado conocerlos- aseguro Mikasa tratando de animar a Levi

-habría sido algo muy…interesante- dijo Rivaille intentando imaginar lo que habría dicho Isabel sobre Mikasa, sonrió recordando algunos episodios junto a ellos.

Levi notó que Mikasa ya estaba incomoda pues llevaba horas sentada sobre una rama sin tener donde apoyar su espalda- si quieres ya podríamos volver- dijo algo culpable- pareces incomoda

-para nada- respondió Mikasa- pero tal vez podríamos buscar un lugar más cómodo para conversar- admitió llevándose ambas manos a la espalda, la verdad le dolía mucho, Levi se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudar a la pelinegra a incorporarse-gracias- dijo Mikasa y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano que le ofrecían.

Pronto Levi tomó a Mikasa por la cintura y bajo del árbol ayudado de su DTM, una vez estando abajo, recorrió la columna de Mikasa con sus manos, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares con sus dedos, Mikasa sentía como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer- ¿duele menos?- preguntó Rivaille-

-em… pues…si- respondió la joven intentado pensar con claridad- esto es… bueno… gracias- Levi se detuvo y se aparto solo para quedar frente al rostro de Mikasa.

-Jeager debe ser un verdadero idiota- dijo de pronto, sin importar que ella le escuchara- si no se da cuenta de…- Ella abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿perdón?- Levi miro el cielo "no me hagas esto más difícil" pensó - que quieres decir

-tsk… olvídalo- estaba perdiendo la paciencia y podía sentir el acelerado corazón de Mikasa- tranquilízate mocosa- dijo burlón

-estoy tranquila- respondió Mikasa sin titubear, pero eso no era del todo cierto-

Es verdad, estaba tranquila pues se sentía segura con Levi, pero estaban demasiado cerca y no podía negar que eso la estaba volviendo loca, tenía un descabellado deseo de probar los labios del sargento. Levi por su parte sonreía para sí- ¿entonces vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Mikasa

Levi levanto una ceja- ¿hacer qué?- pudo ver como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un precioso rosa- no creíste que iba a besarte o sí?-

-eh?!... claro que no- "mentirosa" pensó Rivaille

-tsk... lastima- dijo Levi soltando a su joven subordinada-

Mikasa lo miro sorprendida- pensabas hacerlo?- pregunto nerviosa, se estaba demorando demasiado, si hubiera tenido oportunidad lo habría hecho ella misma- si es así….-tomo aire – solo hazlo-

-creo que le das muchas vueltas al asunto Ackerman- dijo Levi aprisionando a Mikasa contra un árbol-

-!Sargento!- escucharon gritos y pasos que se acercaban cada vez más- Sargento?- llamo Historia cuando había llegado cerca de ellos, justo al otro lado del gran árbol que los protegía-

Mikasa respiraba aceleradamente a causa del nerviosismo y adrenalina. Levi le hisz una seña para que guardara silencio, pero su chaqueta emitió ruido al rozar con el tronco. Mikasa abrió sus ojos y apretó los labios

\- Historia has visto algo?- escucharon de pronto la voz de Armin, Mikasa intentó salir a calmarlos, "por favor", pensó Levi, y presiono a la pelinegra con su cuerpo- quieta-dijo susurrando su oído- Mikasa se estremeció- ah!- se quejó pues Levi la estaba aplastando-

Entonces Armin dió un paso y pudo ver el momento en que Levi posaba sus labios en los de Mikasa, ante esa imagen solo pudo taparse la boca con ambas manos y comenzar a alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible- Armin que ocurre?- dijo Historia al tiempo que lo seguía-

Mikasa sintió como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, ni el frio del invierno, ni la aparición de un titán podrían molestarla en ese momento, sobre todo cuando abrió su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Rivaille, quien le robaba el aliento hasta casi dejarla sin respiración. De pronto él rompió el beso que ella tanto había disfrutado- muy bien fue suficiente, debemos volver-dijo con tono aburrido-

No lo podía creer- eres un maldito- dijo enfadada y comenzó a caminar pisando muy fuerte y pateando las ramas que obstruían su camino-

"y ahora qué?" se preguntó Levi, mientras maldecía por no haber podido controlarse- Ackerman espera- dijo mientras la seguía a paso tranquilo.

-para qué?- respondió Mikasa- para que me beses y luego hagas como si nada paso?- dijo avergonzada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, se veía realmente bella, pensó Rivaille. Definitivamente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Apuro su paso y volteo a la pelinegra solo para besarla nuevamente, ella cedió de inmediato.

-no puedo discutir contigo, si te pones así- dijo Rivaille de forma cariñosa, ella nunca lo había oído hablar así- no es como si esta fuera tu primera vez- dijo relajado, Mikasa bajo la cabeza- oh!... ya veo- dijo Levi comprendiendo la situación-

-solo olvidado- dijo Mikasa arreglándose la chaqueta, Levi la abrazo por la cintura y beso su frente- créeme cuando te digo que me gusta haber sido el primero- dijo cuando se separo de ella.

-entonces es cierto?-pregunto Mikasa de pronto sintiéndose mejor-siempre tienes una pareja en el escuadrón- dijo intentando expresar con palabras más suaves todo lo que había escuchado en la cocina, Levi arrugo la frente

-claro que no es cierto-respondió- pero puedes pensar lo que quieras, esto me gano por salir con mocosas como tu- había vuelto a su estado de ánimo acostumbrado, y es que no lo interesaban los rumores que se formaban a su alrededor.

-está bien, te creo- dijo Mikasa, satisfecha con la respuesta-

Al volver encontraron a todo el escuadrón (incluido Eren), descansado a las afueras de la cabaña, Rivaille había gritado unas cuantas ordenes e insultos, "solo para no perder la costumbre" había pensado Mikasa, y todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, el resto del día había transcurrido normalmente para todos, hasta que Armin se decidió- Mikasa! Podemos hablar?- preguntó a su amiga

-claro Armin, siempre podemos hacerlo- Armin miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo ni oyendo-

-bueno es sobre el Sargento Rivaille- declaró para comenzar- que sucede con él?- pregunto Mikasa con naturalidad

Como podría decirlo, sin parecer un fisgón… lo pensó un momento y decidió que no había forma de hacerlo, tendría que ser directo- Armin vamos que sucede con el sargento?- exigió saber

-es solo que…- tomo aire- esto...los vi besándose en el bosque- soltó rápidamente el rubio. Mikasa escondió la cara tras su bufanda, no tenia pena ni vergüenza, muy por el contrario una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara, ella lo había vivido…claro, pero escuchar a otra persona decirlo lo volvía aun mas real- Bueno tal vez vi mal, lo siento, creo que me equivoque- dijo Armin excusándose aunque sabía que era verdad.

-Está bien Armin- se animo a decir Mikasa- solo te pediré que no se lo digas a nadie, en realidad solo fue un accidente- "un accidente?" pensó Armin, pues él estaba muy seguro de lo que había visto y para nada parecía un accidente.

-Ackerman- llamó Levi caminando hacía los dos amigos - recuerda que mañana tienes autorización para acompañar a Jeager en las pruebas- dijo paternalmente

-Lo sé- respondió Mikasa- pero aun así no creo que asista- Rivaille la miró extrañado- Eren no me quiere ahí y la verdad se me hace más atractiva la idea de salir a pasear un rato por el bosque- dijo pero Levi se negó de inmediato

\- me temo que eso será imposible, no puedes andar por ahí sin compañía- respondió Rivaille

-entonces creo que tendrá que acompañarme sargento- añadió Mikasa al tiempo que sonreía seductoramente a su superior.

* * *

**Gracias por los hermosos hermosos hermosos reviews... me animaron a seguir y terminar esta historia son los mejoress! espero que les gusteeeeee byee.**


	3. Chapter 3

Armin intentaba parecer tranquilo, había dormido terriblemente pensando. ¿Mikasa y el Sargento? ¿De verdad?, pero si ellos se odiaban… pero él los había visto, si, estaba muy seguro, y luego Mikasa había dicho a Levi que tendría que acompañarla al bosque?... ¿pero para qué?

"oh!...no" pensó Armin al instante, necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Mikasa le había pedido que no lo hiciese, pero alguien más ya lo sabía.

_\- Armin que ocurre?- escuchó decir a Historia que lo seguía muy a prisa _

_-los encontré- gritó agitadamente sin dejar de correr_

_-a quien?...- preguntó Historia justo cuando lo alcanzaba y lo detenía por el brazo- por qué corres Armin- entonces la había mirado detenidamente, su despeinado cabello rubio y su cara de preocupación tan sincera…ella siempre se preocupaba por todos._

_-Levi y Mikasa-había confesado seguro de poder confiar en la pequeña rubia-ellos estaban…-hiso una pausa demasiado larga- ellos estaban que! Armin- exigió saber Historia tomándolo por los hombros_

_-se estaban…-logró decir, Historia esperaba que terminara la frase con los ojos muy abiertos- se estaban besando- admitió avergonzado, la cara de la rubia cambió por la sorpresa-_

_-El sargento?!- Había preguntado pero no esperó una respuesta- ah… pues…- dijo pensativa rascándose la barbilla- ES UNA HERMOSA NOTICIA!- exclamo feliz abrazando a Armin._

_..._

Apuró su paso decidido a contarle lo que había presenciado después, seguramente ella podría ayudarlo pero luego recordó al sargento. Cuando Mikasa se marchó, Levi se había quedado viéndola con una sonrisa hasta que desapareció, entonces había dedicado una mirada amenazadora en su dirección. "El va a romperme todos los huesos si digo algo" se estremeció pensando en eso, pero la integridad física de Mikasa le pareció más importante.

-Es algo natural Armin… -respondió Historia una vez que Armin había relatado lo sucedido- no podemos, ni debemos hacer nada para evitarlo- agregó sin dejar de limpiar con esmero una mesa-

A Historia le parecía bastante emocionante la idea de un romance entre los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.- Eres demasiado entusiasta Historia- afirmó Armin intentado convencerla de que lo que ocurría era un error- tal vez ellos se aman- respondió Historia abrazando el pañuelo que tenía en la mano en un gesto soñador.

-no lo creo- soltó el rubio- El sargento no parece ser una persona que pueda amar a alguien, y Mikasa…- suspiro- bueno todos saben que Mikasa ama a Eren-

-eso es diferente- respondió Historia- además…-tomo aire- si amara tanto a Eren no se habría ido con el sargento Rivaille hace un rato- Armin abrió la boca y los ojos de golpe

-¿donde están todos los demás?!- preguntó alarmado- en las pruebas de Eren- contestó naturalmente Historia-

-QUE!- no puede ser había estado tan ocupado con el asunto de Mikasa que había olvidado acompañar a su amigo, debía salir lo más rápido que pudiera para alcanzarlos, corrió a buscar a su caballo, pero este no estaba- se han llevado todos los caballos Armin- dijo Historia tímidamente, de pronto recobro el ánimo.

\- que te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo, es decir, si Levi tenía intenciones tan… terribles con Mikasa como tú piensas- sonrió entusiasta- tal vez podría necesitar nuestra ayuda- Armin negó con la cabeza, pero Historia parecía decidida.

* * *

-no deberíamos estar aquí- se quejó Armin

-shhh- respondió Historia- creo que escuche algo-

-creo que ya deberíamos volver- insistió tocándole el hombro tímidamente- solo un poco más- suplicó la rubia.

Mikasa observaba a los dos rubios conversando, escondida entre las ramas de un enorme árbol- ya te tengo- dijo Levi tomando a Mikasa por la cintura- silencio!- susurro la joven apuntando en dirección a los intrusos-

Rivaille vio ambas cabezas amarillentas sin ningún atisbo de emoción en el rostro, y pronto comenzó a bajar para ir a su encuentro, Mikasa temió lo peor.

-Arlert!- llamó cuando ya estaba cerca, los dos chicos voltearon a ver a su sargento sorprendidos- señor!...-se apresuro en decir Armin al tiempo que se ubicaba cubriendo a Historia-nosotros solo…-

-solo estábamos preocupados- intervino Historia avanzando en dirección a Rivaille, parecía tenerle mucha confianza pensó Armin- Lo sé- respondió Rivaille muy tranquilo-pero todos está bien, ya pueden irse- dijo esto último con especial cuidado a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de una sorprendida y sonrojada joven rubia, algo que pareció incomodar a Armin-

-bueno- intervino mientas tosía- si es así, ya nos vamos- tomo a Historia por la manga y comenzó a arrastrarla devuelta por donde habían venido- yo debería estar a acompañando a Eren- mascullaba mientras avanzaba incasablemente entre los árboles.

"las cosas que tengo que hacer por esta mocosa" pensaba Levi un poco molesto mientras observaba como Armin arrastraba a Historia.

-que bien actúas Rivaille-dijo mikasa mientras aplaudía. Había bajado del árbol tan pronto como sus amigos se habían marchado- sobre todo cuando…-se detuvo un poco molesta- cuando hable con Reiss?- pregunto divertido Levi, Mikasa fingía ignorarlo- Ackerman- la llamó- necesitaba que se fueran-

-y eso qué- repuso enojada-

-tsk… a tu amigo parece gustarle Reiss- explicó fastidiado pues no le gustaba dar explicaciones- pensé que si me acercaba mucho, él se la llevaría- se encogió de hombros

-Armin y Historia?- se sorprendió Mikasa- …no lo creo- agregó pensativa viendo en la dirección por la cual habían desaparecido

-mierda…- dijo Rivaille- en realidad no me interesa- ya estaba aburrido.

Mikasa avanzo hacia Rivaille y lo beso en la boca- aun podemos divertirnos un poco- dijo Mikasa sonriendo.

-no sabes lo que dices mocosa- alejó a Mikasa con una mano, de pronto no se sentía de buen humor, pero Mikasa había tomado la firme decisión de seducir a Levi. Durante la noche se había convencido de que Rivaille era el indicado para perder su tan preciada virginidad, además y por sobre todo, de pronto le parecía increíblemente atractivo.

-que pasa Levi…- dijo decidida- después de todo es solo sexo- dicho esto, todo paso demasiado rápido.

Estaba jadeando, su camisa donde estaba?, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento- tranquila- susurro Levi mientras depositaba tiernos besos en el pálido cuello de Mikasa.

Comenzó a bajar mordiendo de vez en cuando la piel de la joven, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer. Las expertas manos del sargento recorrían delicadamente la desnuda espada de la joven. Sin ninguna complicación desató las vendas que hacía de sujetador, las vendas cayeron por los hombros de Mikasa dejando sus senos descubiertos. En primera instancia intento cubrirse pero Levi la detuvo al tiempo que decía- eres realmente hermosa Ackerman- el primer contacto con las manos de Rivaille la hizo estremecer, por su parte Levi se sentía hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven de rasgos asiáticos.

Comenzó a besar uno de los senos mientras delicadamente masajeaba y apretaba el otro, la piel de la pelinegra sabía y olía demasiado bien. Cuando por fin Mikasa logró reaccionar, desabotono y sacó la camisa de Levi, él divertido por los torpes movimientos de la chica la ayudaba como podía sin dejar de besar y lamer los pezones erguidos de Mikasa a causa del frío y la excitación.

Guiada por sus instintos hasta ese momento dormidos, atrajo a Levi y lo beso apasionadamente, aun no se explicaba cómo había terminado sentada sobre las piernas el sargento, pero podía sentir la excitación de Levi guardada en la prisión de sus pantalones, Rivaille tomo la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla, mostrándole como debía moverse sobre él.

Eso realmente le gustaba, podía sentir como se encendían sus mejillas de pronto, se sentía más viva que nunca, tocó y recorrió con sus manos los definidos pectorales y abdomen de Levi hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cuales desabrocho de un solo tirón haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, se deshicieron rápidamente de la poca ropa que les quedaba, el sargento comenzó a estimular la intimidad de la chica utilizando solo una mano pues con la otra la sujetaba firmemente para que no fuera a perder el equilibrio, sentados como estaban Levi apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y Mikasa sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas disfrutaba del placer que le otorgaba su superior- Levi- mascullaba entre gemidos, cada vez estaba más excitada y el sargento disfrutaba viendo el placer de su compañera, la miraba detenidamente como intentando grabársela en la memoria para siempre.

-por favor- suplicó la chica- solo hazlo de una maldita ves- Levi sonrió desfrutando del sufrimiento de Mikasa, pero la verdad para ese punto el también estaba bastante desesperado, por lo que pronto accedió a las peticiones de la chica, retiró sus dedos del interior de la pelinegra y la levantó por la pelvis, hasta ubicarla justo encima de su erecto y "para nada acorde con su estatura" pensó Mikasa, miembro.

Pudo notar lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba la joven a pesar de lo bien que lo disimulaba- solo dolerá un poco- aseguró Levi tratando de tranquilizarla- estas lista?- Mikasa asintió y cerró los ojos. Hundió las uñas en la espalda de Levi cuando sintió que la invadía un inmenso dolor, tener a "Levi" dentro de ella le producía una incómoda y dolora sensación. Rivaille decidió darle tiempo para acostumbrarse mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente y besaba su cuello y sus parpados cerrados. El dolor comenzó a ceder poco a poco, abrió los ojos y vio que Levi la miraba preocupado-¿mejor?- pregunto, ella le respondió con un largo y apasionado beso, pronto Mikasa comenzó a moverse sobre Levi, primero despacio para luego (y ayudada de las fuertes manos de Rivaille) comenzar a moverse casi al tiempo de sus agitadas respiraciones. En el lugar no se escuchaba otro ruido que fuera el de sus gemidos, Levi intentaba besar a Mikasa pero esta lo esquivaba traviesamente arrancándole gruñidos el sargento.

Las manos de Levi habían recorrido una larga expedición hasta las nalgas de la pelinegra las cuales comenzó a masajear y apretar a su antojo. Pasaron así mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos podría decir exactamente cuánto fue. Tiempo en que los senos de Mikasa rozaban con el pecho de Rivaille, tiempo en que la joven dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrasar para gritar con fuerza el nombre del hombre que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, tiempo en el que él gruñía y gemía gozando cada envestida.

Mikasa comenzó a sentir como un exquisito calor se acumulaba en su vientre bajo, no sabría exactamente cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo, pero no sería mucho. Levi mordió con fuerza el hombro de Mikasa haciéndola gritar del dolor, justo cuando se corría dentro de ella, acto que termino por hacer que en el mismo instante Mikasa liberara todo el calor que tenía acumulado, llegando al orgasmo tan solo un segundo después de Rivaille. Una vez acabado todo, se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente. – Estuviste exquisita Ackerman- aseguró Rivaille asiendo sonrojar a Mikasa quien descansaba apoyada en su hombro.

* * *

Mientras almorzaban junto a todo el escuadrón, Mikasa no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del Sargento, esa mañana juntos en el bosque le había parecido mágica, necesitaba sentir las caricias de Levi. Definitivamente aceptaría la oferta de Rivaille para esa noche pues el tenia razón, el sexo es realmente lo mejor cuando estas cada día al borde de morir.

* * *

**eso es tooodoooo por hoy :) graciaaaas denuevoo por los hermosisimos y divertidos reviews me encantaaaaaaaaaaan sus palabritas para mi y mi fic *.* me hace shorar jajajaja tengan paciencia sisisisi? intento responde a todos perdon si se me pasan algunooos besoooos por montoness montones.**


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban 3 semanas viéndose cada noche, pero no todas eran para demostrarse lo mucho que se deseaban, si no que algunas noches los se conformaban con estar uno al lado del otro. Conversaban mucho, se conocían exhaustivamente el cuerpo del otro, pero aun así durante el día su relación no había cambiado mucho.

-Ackerman- saludo cortes pero desinteresadamente Rivaille- Señor- respondió Mikasa sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Esa era la rutina diaria, ignorarse, la verdad aun durante el día discutían y se enfrentaban como de costumbre. Durante el día lo odio tanto como lo deseo por las noches concluyo Mikasa un día luego de una discusión con Rivaille, por supuesto que por culpa de Eren.

Levi se pasaba el día ignorando a la joven, se le hacía realmente fácil ignorarla cuando estaba con sus amigos o con el imbécil de Jeager. Evitarla le hacía el trabajo aún más sencillo, ocupaba su mente en otras cosas, papeleo, reuniones, misiones, protegerla. Todo sin que ella lo supiera.

-te acostaste con ella?- preguntó emocionada Hanji Zoe durante una reunión con Levi y Erwin.

-ah?...-miró el cielo, ya había imaginado como sería esta conversación- yo…- comenzó a decir un poco nervioso el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad.

-Si lo hiso!- gritó antes de explotar en carcajadas-

-Hanji…- dijo Erwin en tono calmado

-lo sabía!-dijo la científica abrazando a Levi emocionada- has sido cuidadoso con ella?- pregunto un poco más seria tomando al menudo pelinegro por los hombros-

-Hanji…- repitió Erwin en el mismo tono

-Levi!- insistía Zoe moviéndolo violentamente, mientras el aludido parecía imperturbable-bueno, espero que si maldito loco-

-Hanji… basta- repetía el comandante incansablemente

-estás enamorado?- Levi tosió por la sorpresa

-Hanji!- Erwin perdió la paciencia y golpeo la mesa con su puño, la mujer volteo a verlo sorprendida mientras Rivaille pensaba en la pregunta.

¿Estaba enamorado?... "por supuesto que no" se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque estaba muy consciente de que Ackerman le gustaba mucho, pensaba gran parte del día en ella, y le gustaba verla pelear contra los titanes con esa fuerza y destreza que a parte de ella solo poseía el. Pero lo que más le gustaba era tenerla cada noche entre sus brazos, poseerla como nadie más lo hacía, ni siquiera el estúpido niño titán, solo él conocía esa faceta de Mikasa.

-Levi!- la voz de Erwin lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, lo devolvió al mundo real, "lejos del calor de Ackerman" pensó, las noches junto a ella siempre le parecían un sueño por las mañanas, cuando se despertaba y la mujer con la que había disfrutado ya no estaba- me estas escuchando?

-eh…- restregó sus ojos con una mano- repite todo lo que dijiste- Erwin y Hanji estallaron en risotadas, mientras Levi los miraba enojado- estas bien jodido Levi- dijo el comandante sin dejar de reír.

Rivaille se puso de pie para irse- No, no espera- pidió el comandante tosiendo para disimular la risa- esto es importante- recupero la compostura de inmediato, mientras observaba como Levi se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón y sacudía las mangas de su chaqueta- necesito enviarte a una misión fuera de los muros- la expresión aburrida de Rivaille no se alteró en absoluto- solo se trata de otra prueba para Eren- Hanji sonrió, seguro esto había sido idea suya- necesito que vayas con ellos, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo- añadió haciendo una mueca recordando la pérdida de su brazo, Hanji apoyo su mano en el hombro de Erwin.

-eso es todo?- quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible, no le gustaban las manifestaciones públicas de cariño y no quería estar presente si Hanji decidía besar a Erwin o algo por el estilo-

-no- lo detuvo Erwin- no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero no me parece adecuado lo que estás haciendo con Mikasa-respiro profundo- sabes que ella ama a Eren verdad?-

-Lo sé- respondió tranquilo y luego se marcho

-amargado-se quejó Hanji golpeando a Erwin-

-no quiero poner en riesgo nuestros planes- dijo pensativo- y tampoco quiero que alguien salga herido de esto-

…

-Mikasa!- vio como una enorme mano estaba a punto de golpearla, cayó del árbol en que se encontraba, y aterrizo de golpe sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido una casa.

Todo el escuadrón más la teniente Hanji y otros soldados habían asistido a una expedición fuera de las murallas, Eren había pedido que Mikasa no asistiera, además alguien tenía que cuidar a Historia mientras los demás no estaban, pero ese día los titanes habían hecho su aparición dentro de la muralla Rose. Corrió adentrándose en el bosque donde pudo impulsarse usando el DMT, contaba con poco gas, después de todo lo estaba usando solo por costumbre.

-Ah!- la herida en su costado derecho aun le escocía – acércate un poco más para que pueda acabar contigo de una vez- dijo forzosamente

El tintan, quien no daba signos de inteligencia humana, ni mucho menos de destreza en sus movimientos, se acercó dando torpes y lentos pasos hasta el árbol donde se detuvo Mikasa.

-Eres bastante alto-dijo mientras retrocedía un paso, la cabeza del titán casi quedaba a la altura del lugar en que estaba ella- tal vez 10 metros, lástima que seas un idiota- salto utilizando el poco gas que le quedaba y corto justo en su nuca, el titán cayó al suelo y Mikasa aterrizo sobre él.

-uf…- resoplo molesta, se había herido, tal vez se había quebrado unas cuantas costillas.

-Mikasa te encuentras bien?- Historia se acercaba corriendo mientras Mikasa caminaba a su encuentro, cubriendo con ambas manos su herida.

Su larga falda bailaba en al viento mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-Estoy bien, solo me sorprendió- respondió y pasó caminando al lado de la rubia- gracias por advertirme Christa-

\- Es Historia y no hay de que- volteo al escuchar un fuerte golpe- Mikasa!

Corrió para ayudarla, se acercó a ella y verifico que estaba inconsciente, intento llevarla a la cabaña, pero Mikasa era mucho más grande y pesada que ella.

-Mikasa vamos despierta, por favor- sabía que debía sacarla de allí podrían haber otros titanes cerca- Mikasa!- se estremeció al sentir los pesados y estruendosos pasos.

Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para levantar a la pelinegra, solo fue capaz de moverla unos metros, no podía enfrentar al titán que se acercaba, pues no llevaba puesto su DMT. Dejo a Mikasa recostada en el césped y saco una de las navajas de repuesto de su compañera, volteó con la navaja dispuesta a luchar para no morir ahí, entonces lo vio. Igual a todos, enormes ojos y cabeza nada armoniosa con el resto de su cuerpo, probablemente unos 6 metros, no era muy alto para un titán pero sí bastante grande comparado con el metro y cuarenta y cinco centímetros que ella apenas ostentaba.

El titán se acercó más con los ojos puestos en la joven quien a causa del miedo y los nervios apretaba la navaja con tanta fuerza que casi le atravesara la piel de las manos. Mikasa poco a poco comenzaba a despertar

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca Historia corrió y alcanzo a cortar los ligamentos de la pierna derecha del titán, este cayó al suelo, lo que le dio un segundo de respiro a la rubia que gritaba desesperadamente a Mikasa para que no se moviera.

Cortó una y otra vez los ligamentos del titán, los cuales una y otra vez se regeneraban, hasta que sus manos la hicieron gritar del dolor, pero no soltó la navaja, no sabía porque, tal vez el miedo la paralizaba.

-Noooo por favor- suplicaba, vio como Mikasa intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus pies cedían a causa del dolor-

El titán pudo ponerse de pie por fin y comenzó a caminar hacia las dos mujeres que esperaban para ser comidas tan solo a unos pasos de él. Mikasa estiro sus brazos hasta atrapar a la rubia y pudo aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, si no podía luchar al menos intentaría protegerla con su vida. Entonces ante la incrédula y aterrorizada mirada de Historia y la expresión resignada de Mikasa, los ojos del titán perdieron su enfoque y una cortina de sangre cubrió su nuca. Enseguida se precipito al suelo y el sargento Rivaille aterrizo sobre el cadáver.

-Reiss-saludó tranquilamente, no espero respuesta, los inexpresivos ojos del sargento observaban a Mikasa que seguía sentada en la hierba húmeda, cubierta al igual que historia de una densa capa de sangre- Ackerman – Levi ladeó un poco la cabeza e hizo una mueca de asco.

Historia se puso de pie y soltó por fin la navaja que seguía apretando entre sus manos y ésta cayo ensangrentada al piso. Lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo que rebalsaba de nubes grises, luego todo oscureció.

Rivaille puso una de sus manos bajo la cabeza de Historia para que no se golpeara en el piso, luego llamo a Eren quien miraba boquiabierto la escena junto a Armin, Sasha y el resto del escuadrón.

Realmente no habían entendido nada desde que el Sargento les dijo que se retiraba antes, que lo siguieran en cuanto pudieran, solo vieron que subió a su caballo y cabalgó a toda velocidad en dirección al muro. Para cuando lo alcanzaron, Rivaille sostenía el cuerpo de Historia, a un costado de un humeante cadáver de titán.

Eren se acercó corriendo.

-Mikasa!- gritó Eren al tiempo que apuraba más su paso-

La joven sonrió al escuchar la voz del de su hermano que se acercaba preocupado por ella.

Rivaille no apartaba los ojos del piso -Jeager ayuda a Reiss a llegar donde Hanji para que pueda atenderla- la rubia parecía dormir plácidamente apoyada en el hombro de Rivaille.

-pero señor- se opuso Eren- si me lo permite prefiero ayudar a mi hermana.

-no es necesario-interrumpió Mikasa- puedo sola- intento ponerse de pie pero casi de inmediato se precipito al suelo.

Rivaille utilizo su mano libre para alcanzar a Mikasa antes de que cayera-Está bien- suspiro y empujo a Mikasa hacia Eren- haz lo que quieras- se marchó cargando a Historia con extremo cuidado de no ensuciarse. Mikasa cedió a regañadientes y dejó que jean y Eren la cargasen.

…..

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar, Hanji movía las correas del equipo de maniobras para quitarlo y poder revisar mejor la herida.

-por favor, teniente así está bien- suplico Mikasa intentado parecer tranquila- déjelo así-

-son tus costillas Mikasa, no está bien, lo siento pero tengo que sacarte esto, en que estabas pensado? Que va a decir Levi cuando vea esto- dijo cerrando un ojo a Mikasa al tiempo que esta se sonrojaba terriblemente.

-En realidad si ella no hubiese salido, tal vez no podríamos estar aquí ahora – Historia se incorporó y defendió a Mikasa dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

\- que sucedió luego de eso- quiso saber Mikasa un poco preocupada- no puedo recordar con claridad.

-Al parecer te desmayaste, después de eso, esta pequeña rubia te salvo de ser devorada- Mikasa miro a Historia, ella por su parte dejo de sonreír para bajar la mirada-

-la verdad no habría podido lograrlo sin la ayuda del sargento Rivaille- sonrió tímidamente, mientras Mikasa hacia una mueca y su corazón daba un vuelco- yo solo pude ganar un poco de tiempo- dijo algo avergonzada

Mikasa no sabía que decir – pues muchas gracias Historia, te debo una- La rubia sonrió ampliamente- bueno en realidad te debo dos-

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mi- Mikasa sonrió un poco, era verdad.

\- donde esta Eren?- su instinto volvió, ya se sentía mejor- necesito verlo

-está descansando, tuvo una dura misión, la verdad debe estar agotado-hizo una pausa- bueno terminamos por hoy, no hay nada más que hacer- Hanji miro con detenimiento a la pelinegra- Solo depende de ti, que te cuides y puedas sanar- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Historia te veo mañana para revisar tus manos- historia asintió y luego escondió sus manos tras la espalda.

Esa noche cocinó Sasha, el plato más abundante era el suyo, por supuesto. Todos comían y bebían a gusto, Mikasa solo miraba a Eren charlar animadamente con Connie y Jean, mientas Armin ayudaba a Historia a comer. Rivaille, ese día parecía mudo, al igual que Sasha, pero ella no podía hablar solo por tener la boca llena todo el tiempo.

-Reiss, podrías seguirme un momento- todos voltearon a mirar a su superior que hablaba con amabilidad a la pequeña soldado, la cual asintió y se levantó de la silla con ayuda de Armin.

Una vez afuera Rivaille ordenó a Historia se sentase en una banca, ella obedeció y se inclinó sobre sus piernas, aun podían escuchar como reían y conversaban a dentro sus compañeros de escuadrón.

-Reiss yo…- comenzó Rivaille-

-Está bien, señor- Historia lo miraba con decisión- no necesito que me regañe, ya comprendí las consecuencias de mis actos- hiso una mueca y luego levanto sus manos vendadas para que el sargento pudiera verlas- no volverá a pasar.

Esa imagen casi logro hacer sonreír a Rivaille, la joven parecía una pequeña niña desafiando a su padre.

-No es eso, solo quería agradecerte, por salvar tu vida y… la de Ackerman, son soldados muy importantes para la humanidad- la expresión de Rivaille era seria, pero Historia sentía que había algo más en sus palabras.

-oh, bueno, en realidad fue usted quien nos salvó- la rubia acercó una de sus manos a la de Rivaille hasta tocarla levemente- nuevamente sargento, le debo la vida- se puso seria y luego realizo el saludo de soldado.

-Reiss-se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda- puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Historia se sorprendió, pero se alegró de conocer una faceta más humana del solado más fuerte de la humanidad- Pues bien, Levi- hiso una pausa después de decir su nombre, aún era incomodo- también puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-lo sé- dijo Levi y entró a la cabaña después de Historia.-

Historia creyó oír al sargento decir algo más, pero solo percibió los sonidos, no pudo darles un significado en ese momento. Se sorprendería más tarde al descifrar lo que Rivaille había dicho.

"gracias por salvarla", se sentó en su cama y miró a Mikasa dormir plácidamente, entonces entendió a qué se refería Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

No sentía hambre, ni frío, ni nada, solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir hasta que algún sentimiento surgiera dentro de él. Aun después de lo ocurrido no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho la loca de cuatro ojos… ¿estaba enamorado?, una y otra vez se intentaba de convencer de que no era posible, pero después de casi perderla a manos de ese gigante de mierda había concluido que no daría una respuesta todavía: le daría el beneficio de la duda.

De cuatro cosas estaba seguro: primero debía protegerla de todo, segundo Mikasa le gustaba demasiado, tercero cuando ella se enterara de su pequeño secreto de seguro lo odiaría y cuarto – y lo que más le dolía- ella amaba a Eren. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, se enderezo y espero que llamaran nuevamente pero en vez de eso la manija comenzó a girar. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta pudo ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la pelinegra.- Levi…- él la observaba en silencio- ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto en voz baja-, Rivaille solo asintió una vez y ella cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿cómo estás?- pregunto con tono preocupado, hace tiempo que había dejado de fingir desinterés cuando estaba con ella- mejor- respondió Mikasa apartando la mirada, no quería que notara la mentira en sus ojos- no me mientas- dijo el acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos- "mierda" pensó Mikasa

-porque lo hiciste Rivaille- preguntó avergonzada evitando la mirada inquisidora del hombre que la abrazaba, con el… se sentía tranquila, pero no quería sentirse inútil, indefensa ella no era así-

-Tsk… simple cortesía- respondió Rivaille ocultando las verdaderas razones tras su actuar. El presentimiento, la angustia acumulada en el pecho que casi no lo dejaba respirar, la rabia y miedo al verla a punto de ser devorada por un… "basta" se dijo a sí mismo, si seguía así podría enfermar. Ella ahora estaba a salvo entre sus brazos, lugar de donde nunca debió salir.

La joven sonrió en dirección a Rivaille, había aprendido a leer entre las cortantes frases de su sargento- gracias- dijo de pronto depositando un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios del hombre. El respondió de inmediato buscando unir sus labios nuevamente. Se besaron ahí, de pie junto a la puerta expuestos a que alguien la abriera y los descubriera, y cuantas ganas tenia Levi de que eso ocurriera, casi rogaba en su interior para que alguien- ¡cualquier persona!- abriera esa puerta de una vez.

Alzó a Mikasa con cuidado de no lastimarla, no importaba lo que ella dijera, él podía ver como intentaba parecer fuerte. Avanzo con ella hasta alcanzar la cama, la cual desde hace mucho… compartían, ella sonrió.

Pronto Mikasa se encontraba recostada disfrutando de los besos de Rivaille, quien estaba sobre ella teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar caer su peso sobre la chica. Juntos desabrocharon cada botón de su camisa hasta dejar descubierto su torso, y la inmensa herida que allí se ocultaba. Rivaille se paralizo, era más grave de lo que él pensaba, por dios esa chica había estado punto de morir- Levi yo…- comenzó a decir ella cerrando su camisa- está bien si ya no quieres estar conmigo- dijo dolida, seguramente él ahora la creía un monstruo con todas esas heridas. –Solo déjame levantarme- se apresuró a decir al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Levi se acercó a ella por la espalda, acaricio sus brazos con extrema ternura hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa, la cual comenzó a deslizar delicadamente hasta retirarla por completo. Beso los hombros desnudos de Mikasa y sintió como ella se estremecía con cada caricia- eres hermosa Ackerman- susurro en el oído de la chica, ella se volteó para enfrentarlo con la mirada- ven a vivir conmigo aquí- ella lo miró divertida, como cuando una madre mira a su hijo luego de hacer una travesura. Cada cierto tiempo, Levi en un acto impulsivo hacía divertidas proposiciones a Mikasa, para luego rechazarlas el mismo.

…

_"-dios Levi ¿te has vuelto loco?- pregunto Mikasa luego de escuchar como Levi le proponía escapar juntos- si- respondió el tomando a Mikasa de la mano y obligándola a levantarse de la cama arrastrando la sabana consigo- cualquiera se habría vuelto loco por ti- susurro en el oído de la joven, ella enmudeció- pues yo creo que estás loco desde mucho antes- el frunció el entre cejo _

_-olvídalo- dijo caminando hacia la ventana- tendríamos que llevarnos al imbécil de Jeager ¿no es verdad?- Mikasa caminó hasta alcanzarlo y beso la fuerte espalda del hombre que tanto quería-Eren no es imbécil - dijo en un tono tranquilo pero con un pequeño deje de amenaza."_

…

Rivaille seguía observándola en silencio, ella revolvió el cabello de su superior- luego te vas a arrepentir- dijo muy segura de sus palabras- esta vez no- respondió abrazándola- que van a pensar los demás- rebatió Mikasa

-Que va a pensar Jeager- contesto Levi en tono sarcástico- Esta bien- dijo Mikasa de pronto sorprendiendo al sargento- si con "vivir aquí" te refieres a que me harás el amor todas las noches…- Rivaille miro a la chica que hablaba, tenía las mejillas de un rosa exquisito- acepto- dijo finalmente- perfecto- respondió él besando a la pelinegra en la frente.

Terminaron de desvestirse en un momento, se tomaron el tiempo necesario, recorriendo y observando cada rincón y cada curvatura del cuerpo de su compañero. En la oscuridad las sombras cobraban vida, la noche amenazaba con acabarse y la piel cautivaba los sentidos de los amantes. En medio de la oscuridad Levi se puso de cuclillas y de inmediato expuso a la joven al temblor de una estampida. Sus pieles erizadas y sus respiraciones sincronizadas. Alcanzado el momento justo, ambos lo sentían como la primera vez, solo que esta vez ella no sufrió, en vez de eso: una de esas sonrisas que estremecen y aquietan se formó en la cara de la joven. Las siluetas se movían y en el silencio casi grita, ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar para acabar con el sufrimiento?- Rivaille- susurró acuchillando la quietud de la noche, algún desvelado que pasaba por fuera detuvo su andar y escuchó con atención, los gemidos de placer que venían de la habitación casi lograban hacer vibrar la noche entera.

Jean tragó saliva, era mejor salir de ahí rápido- se encamino devuelta a su cama- de pronto tenía ganas de dormir, y si no lo lograba se obligaría a hacerlo. Miró a Eren él dormía profundamente "es como un tronco" pensó… otra cosa en la que lo superaba. Qué pensaría Eren si supiera que está haciendo Mikasa en la pieza de Rivaille… "eres un idiota Eren, esto es tu culpa" pensó.

…

Que días más intensos esos que vivieron después de hablar con Erwin, y que este aceptara, Mikasa no sabía que pensaba Levi pero para ella cada instante escarbaba más adentro su corazón.

_"-Rivaille, Ackerman que sucede- pregunto Erwin preocupado- ¿algún problema?- Levi negó con la cabeza y Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio_

_-vengo a informarte que desde hoy Mikasa se mudara a mi habitación- Erwin abrió la boca para argumentar que era una mala idea pero un grito desde el interior de la oficina del comandante los sorprendió a todos- AH!- grito Hanji llena de júbilo, saltando sobre Mikasa y Levi para abrazarlos- sabía que harían lo correcto- la joven aludida sintió como perdía el color de la cara ante la repentina aparición de la teniente._

_-¿Mikasa te encuentras bien?- dijo Hanji preocupada- mira!- reclamo Rivaille- ya la asustaste maldita loca-y afirmó a Mikasa justo cuando perdía el equilibrio. …Negro…._

_\- Mikasa!- escucho que la llamaban desde lejos- Mikasa…- llamaron de nuevo, esa voz… - Eren- logró decir- si soy yo- respondió el chico titán, Mikasa comenzó a distinguir la silueta de su hermano, lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación- ¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico-_

_-perfectamente- respondió ella sentándose en la cama, ¿dónde estaba?- miro a su alrededor- la pieza de Rivaille…- ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?-el chico parecía algo molesto, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que estuviera aunque fuera un poco celoso- lo haría pronto, Armin me iba a ayudar- confesó, su hermano solo asintió- estas segura de esto?- interrogo nuevamente el moreno- no lo sé- respondió ella cubriéndose el rostro con la bufanda._

_Levi estaba fuera de la habitación escuchando algo que desearía no haber escuchado, algo que ya sabía pero se había empeñado en ignorar, Mikasa aun amaba a Eren y eso nunca cambiaría. O eso pensaba él."_

Los días que vinieron también fueron intensos para Levi, se sentía tranquilo tras tomar la decisión de disfrutar su vida junto a Mikasa mientras la tuviera ¿estaba enamorado? Probablemente sí y eso era muy peligroso, pero se sentía realmente bien.

…

Una idea se formaba dentro de Mikasa, tenía miedo. –Rivaille- llamó en medio de una batalla contra los titanes, el aludido saltó y acabo con el gigante que se acercaba a la pelinegra- ¿sí?- respondió tranquilo una vez que aterrizó en tierra firme- creo que estoy embarazada- dijo ella secándose el sudor de la frente…

* * *

**Hasta ahí el 5to cap! espero les guste... me demoré un poco pero ahí esta, gracias por los buenos comentarios y los reviews, me aminan a seguir... tengo pensado escribir un JeanxSasha, pero haré lo posible por que no interfiera con este fic! besoooooos ... pobre mi Levi: solo diré eso jajaja 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Se habían visto forzados a mudarse al castillo nuevamente, todo el escuadrón de Levi, luego de la visita que hicieron a Erwin para comentarle que desde aquel día dormirían siempre juntos, "que molestia, ese sucio y descuidado castillo" había pensado Levi pero maravillosamente el castillo les había proporcionado la intimidad que tanto buscaban.

Las pequeñas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Mikasa eran cada vez menos notorias, cada día el posaba sus fríos labios sobre esas delicadas líneas intentado borrarlas y terminar con el dolor que le provocaba el solo pensar en la posibilidad de haberla perdido-esa pequeña rubia, debía agradecerle al menos un par de veces más por haber resistido hasta que el llegara-. Se miraron en silencio. Levi dirigió su mirada al vientre de la chica, aun nada, ni un ápice del milagro que crecía expidiéndose y desarrollándose en su interior.

-¿Cuánto?- quiso saber- casi un mes- respondió ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro del sargento con cariño, recorriendo cada una sus facciones- ¿ya debería notarse?- preguntó intentado no parecer tan ignorante en el tema como realmente era, ella se encogió de hombros- no lo sé en realidad- movió sus brazos para atraer el sargento hasta su altura y besarlo en la boca.

Así eran todas las noches, llenas de la pasión y cariño que ambos profesaban hacia su pequeño universo en expansión, a veces Mikasa se preguntaba si él la amaba a ella o si solo quería a su bebe. Dentro de ambos nacían una infinidad de interrogantes que morían de inmediato sin recibir una respuesta. A la mañana siguiente Levi despertó al oír a Mikasa llorar en el baño, se levantó como pudo y alcanzó la manija la cual hiso girar con una fuerza desmedida. Al entrar pudo ver a Mikasa hincada con las rodillas abrazadas pegadas contra su pecho, el agua de la regadera abierta caía con fuerza sobre su cabeza y espalda, resbalándose por su entumecido cuerpo para luego terminar arremolinándose y llevándose la roja sangre que se despedía a montones por entre las piernas de la chica.

Corrió a su encuentro entrando a la regadera con ella y obligándola a voltearse, se abrazaron ahí, bajo el agua que luchaba por detener la hemorragia que se acumulaba y los manchaba recordándoles la terrible realidad.

_-creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Mikasa secándose el sudor de la frente- estoy más o menos segura de esto y necesito saber si estarás conmigo, tendré este bebe aunque tenga que hacerlo sola en una abandonada cabaña del distrito más seguro que encuentre para criar a mi hijo- Levi saltó para acabar con una horda de titanes que los amenazaba._

_-estoy contigo- respondió el sin ninguna duda, luego se detuvo frente a la mujer y la beso en los labios- ahora y siempre- agrego abrazándola con fuerza, ella sonrió y correspondió con un nuevo beso- ahora vete al castillo, terminaré con esto y te veo allá- dijo con la vista fija en una nueva horda de titanes que se acercaba._

Desde ahí todo había sido color de rosa, mantenían el embarazo de Mikasa en secreto, era su dulce secreto, que lo animaba día a día a luchar con el doble de destreza para volver exhausto a los brazos de su amada.

Un mes le había durado la seguridad de mantenerse a su lado, un mes le había durado la vida que siempre había deseado en su interior, nunca se había mostrado especialmente eufórico con la idea del bebe pero cada noche le hacía saber su mujer lo mucho que la quería a ella y a su pequeño hijo.

Y aquí estaban ahora, llorando la muerte de quien nunca llego a nacer, y cuanto le había faltado por crecer y por conocer. Se puso de pie y tomo a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, la secó y vistió sin la menor oposición ni cooperación de su parte, cubrió la espesa mancha de sangre que de inmediato comenzó a notarse en la blanca tela de los pantalón de la chica y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo con Hanji. – Hanji abre la maldita puerta- grito Rivaille pateando la pesada puerta de madera, Hanji apareció de inmediato y viendo a la chica desvanecida en los brazos de su amigo los invito a entrar enseguida.

Demoró solo unos minutos detener la hemorragia y limpiar los vestigios del embarazo fallido que pudieran quedar dentro de Mikasa – todo va a estar bien- susurraba la teniente intentando calmar a Rivaille quien no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Una vez todo hubo terminado se abrazaron en silencio-lo siento- dijo ella tan pronto como estuvieron en la intimidad de su habitación- esto no es tu culpa- contesto el limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de la chica.

-ya no es necesario que sigas conmigo- dijo ella apartándose de Levi para dirigirse al armario y comenzar a retirar todas sus pertenencias- de que hablas preguntó él- intentando comprender- ya no hay bebe Rivaille- dijo ella fríamente- ya no estás obligado a protegerme, el trato se acabó- Rivaille seguía perplejo intentado asimilar las palabras y el cambio de actitud de la chica.

Ella terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se marchó sin darle oportunidad de hablar, aunque probablemente aun si hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo habría hecho pues no le salían las palabras. Ambos habían pensado en alguna oportunidad, habían dudado pero la ilusión de su hijo los mantenía más unidos y fuertes que nunca ahora- de pronto- ya no estaba. La vio marchar.

El camino hasta su antigua habitación no debía tomarle más de tres minutos, quedaba en el otro extremo del castillo. Los tres minutos más largos de su vida, lloro todo lo que pudo, gracias a dios aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para no toparse con nadie en el trayecto. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, respiro profundo y entró en la habitación.

Los siguientes días no se vieron, ella lo evitaba y se preocupaba hasta de los más mínimos detalles, él la buscaba disimuladamente durante las comidas y descansos, solo lograba verla en batalla, cuando era tan fuerte que le parecía que solo él podría detenerla. Intento hablar con ella decirle que estaba equivocada que ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con ella, pero el miedo y el orgullo le habían ganado, el seguía seguro de que ella amaba a Jeager.

Entonces… en el peor momento, justo cuando había juntado lo suficiente fortaleza como para hablar con ella y hacerla comprender su punto de vista, tenía que revelarse su secreto "gracias por cagarla" había pensado Rivaille cuando su pasado lo atormentó una vez más.

Una adorable soldado de la legión de reconocimiento entro agitada portando una importante información- habla- le había dicho Rivaille para que la joven comenzara su relato- el comerciante a muerto- dijo una vez que su respiración se hubo calmado. "Reebs" concluyo el sargento al instante.

-quien lo hiso- pregunto Hanji preocupada- un extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Capitán Ackerman-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica con rasgos asiáticos quien se encogió de hombros inocentemente, Levi trago saliva "no, ahora no por favor" pensó - eso no es todo- prosiguió la soldado- a preguntado por usted sargento Rivaille y lo ha llamado….-todos miraron a su sargento con curiosidad- Levi Ackerman- "mierda" pensó Rivaille buscando el rostro de Mikasa con la mirada, vio como ella abría la boca de golpe y daba un paso hacia atrás para quedar apoyada en una pared. "Le.. levi A-Ackerman" pensó Mikasa, de pronto se sintió mareada, las personas y las cara frente a ella perdían su nitidez y la cabeza le latía con fuerza. Se alejó del grupo casi corriendo buscando y reconociendo el camino casi como por el tacto sobre las frías paredes de ladrillo rojo. Encontró la habitación, pero oh! habitación equivocada, miro a su alrededor esa la pieza de Rivaille, quiso correr pero su habitación estaba demasiado lejos… ¿cómo podía haber errado tanto el camino? Se echó a llorar allí mismo.

Levi había visto como la pelinegra se alejaba corriendo del lugar pero no podía dejar su trabajo, aun había más información por saber- quieren a Eren, ellos vienen por Eren- dijo la soldado en tono preocupado y algo sombrío- el chico titán se revolvió incomodo en su lugar presa del miedo y del pánico que le provocaba la incertidumbre. De pronto todos hablaban y hacían conjeturas al respecto, sobre Eren, sobre Levi, sobre la posibilidad de que Levi fuera aliado de ese tal capital Ackerman… ¿y tenía algo que ver con Mikasa? "eso sí que no" pensó Levi dedicando una mirada amenazante a la persona que se atrevió a materializar un pensamiento como ese.

-Me iré- anunció Eren de pronto entre todo el bullicio que pareció calmarse ante tal declaración-nos iremos-corrigió un soldado rubio al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico titán- al menos durante un tiempo- el sargento los observó en silencio… el mocoso insoportable se iba, bien, pero eso significaba que ella también se iría, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, y el ya no podía hacer nada por detenerla. De pronto lo embargo una sensación de amargura tal que solo fue capaz de quedarse allí quieto sin lograr articular palabra ni movimiento, pestañeo solo cuando los ojos se le cansaron y resecaron.

No hablar con ella era una cosa, no besarla, no tenerla ya le parecía lo suficientemente malo, pero ¿perderla para siempre?... podría ir con ellos claro pero no se creía capaz de vivir bajo la sombra del amor de esos dos por el resto de su vida.

Terminada la reunión y dadas las escusas correspondientes a sus superiores con respecto a su apellido, además de entregarles toda la información que tenía acerca de ese tal capitán Ackerman, se dirigió hacia su habitación, al entrar encontró la cama revuelta… alguien había estado ahí. Y allí estaba ese olor que el tan bien conocía, ese olor que lo volvía loco, ella había estado ahí, pero ¿Qué hacía? Había llorado… por supuesto.

…..

Llego el día en que se iban, él la había alcanzado y había pedido que se quedara, ella respondió que si Eren no estaba, no tenía nada que hacer allí, parecía tan fría, tan distante, quiso tocarla pero le dio la impresión de que se congelaría tan solo con poner un dedo sobre esa hermosa piel. Los vieron marchar, los tres soldados se alejaban por entre la nieve del frio invierno que se hacía sentir. Historia lloraba la partida de sus queridos amigos, lo mismo que Sasha y Connie, ah… cuanto le habría gustado llorar como ellos en aquel momento, pero no podía, ni si quiera cuando escribió la carta pudo llorar.

A penas habían pasado unos cuantos días y Levi parecía un alma en pena, apenas tocaba su plato de comida, y ni siquiera la hora de la limpieza lograba animarlo, por supuesto su destreza en batalla no decaía pero todos se encontraban muy preocupados por su salud.

-Rivaille- dijo Erwin un día- lo siento- prosiguió, Rivaille alzó un dedo y lo hiso callar- por favor- dijo- no necesito tu lastima- se incorporó y se marchó.

Por supuesto Erwin estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido, el mismo se lo había explicado a la cuatro ojos, él bebe, el secreto, la perdida, pero ya nada de eso le importaba. No estaba preocupado por lo que los demás pensaran de él, el gran Levi: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ese era el ¿Quién si no? Pero ya no quería serlo más, ya no le importaba que lo vieran como un estúpido soldado indefenso que podría morir en cualquier insignificante batalla ¿y porque? Porque molestarse en sobrevivir… ah, sí. Debía proteger a quienes estaban aún a su cargo. Y la carta…. ¿Ella la habría encontrado ya?

…..

-Con que Levi Ackerman ¿eh?- dijo Pixis arqueando una ceja- pues si- respondió el rubio- Ackerman… igual que la chica asiática- reflexiono el viejo durante un momento- esa era toda la razón por la cual Rivaille la protegía tanto?- Erwin negó con la cabeza- no lo creo- respondió.

\- son primos?- el comandante negó con la cabeza- hermanos?- negativo nuevamente- ¿es su padre?- ambos se echaron a reír. – Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Erwin- creo que está enamorado- confesó encogiéndose de hombros, Pixis abrió mucho los ojos, acentuando las profundas arrugas de su cara- Rivaille? Enamorado? Y de su prima?- Erwin sofoco una risita- no son primos Pixis creo que este señor… capitán Ackerman solo entrenó a Rivaille en su juventud- confesó el comandante despreocupadamente tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-entonces ella se ha ido…-concluyó Pixis- en efecto- respondió su interlocutor- su hermano estaba en peligro es… perfectamente entendible-

\- el chico titán- recordó el viejo alcohólico- interesante muchacho ese, un día de estos debes volver y contarme todo sobre él y porque lo quieren- hiso una pausa para consultar su reloj- ya es tarde debes irte- dijo señalando la puerta, Erwin asintió y se retiró sin más ceremonias.

…..

Mikasa acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, el frío comenzaba a traspasarle la piel y sentía como si pequeños vidrios se incrustaran en ella. Evocó sin querer el recuerdo del minúsculo corte en su dedo con los vidrios del vaso y como Rivaille la había levantado y ayudado en un instante, ah… pero el ya no estaba allí para lavar ni besar las heridas que cubrían sus manos, ya no más. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermano y su amigo abrazados caminando contra el viento que amenazaba con tumbarlos en un segundo.

Si no encontraban rápido un refugio donde pasar la noche de seguro enfermarían de gravedad, apresuro el paso y tomando del brazo a Eren arrastro a ambos chicos hasta una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque, la había divisado hacía rato pero no estaba segura de querer entrar allí. Estaban mojados y agotados, debían dormir, llevaban varios días caminando casi sin parar, Armin se había desvanecido dos veces y Eren no se quedaba atrás en los traspiés. Salió de la cabaña y volvió tan aprisa como pudo cargando un poco de leña que apiló y encendió con sorprendente rapidez-también debes descansar- dijo Armin acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra, ella asintió una vez y se tumbó a un lado del fuego. Rivaille no era lo único que había dejado abandonado en ese castillo, las palabras también se habían quedado allí guardadas esperando ansiosamente su regreso.

Metió la mano en su el bolsillo de su chaqueta, allí estaba… la arrugada y deteriorada carta que aún no se animaba a leer, ya sabía de quien era y se imaginaba más o menos lo que diría, no tenía el valor de leerla aunque tantas veces lo había intentado desde que la descubriera ese mismo día en la mañana. Que sentimiento más enloquecedor la había sobrecogido cuando encontró el pedazo de papel doblado entre sus ropas, el corazón se le había acelerado amenazante de salir de su pecho y encontrar el camino de vuelta con su verdadero dueño.

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano, dolía intensamente pero le ayudaba a liberar la tensión, respiro profundo y acomodándose de lado para aprovechar la luz del fuego desplegó el tan mencionado papel.

_Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan_

_Para que no las puedas convertir en cristal._

_Ojala que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo_

_Ojala que la luna pueda salir sin ti_

_Ojala que la tierra no te bese los pasos._

_Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta_

_Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto:_

_Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve._

_Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte_

_Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

_En todos los segundos… en todas las visiones._

Lo reconoció al instante, el poema que ella misma lo había visto leer en uno de los tantos libros que apilaba y coleccionaba en cada una de las estancias. Cerró los ojos intentado recordar lo que seguía del poema, no lo logró, era un poema precioso pero terrible. ¿De verdad le deseaba todo eso? Casi pudo ver a Levi sentado garabateando el poema de memoria en ese pequeño pedazo de papel, estaría triste… eso era seguro pero ¿tanto como ella? Imposible. Sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón su amado Levi estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pero como volver ya no podía, lloro en silencio recordando los días a su lado.

-Mikasa- dijo esa voz tan familiar- ya no llores- suplicó el joven de ojos verdes abrazando a su hermana- debes volver- anunció en un repentino arranque de energía, ella negó con la cabeza apoyando sus largas y hermosas manos en los hombros del muchacho, el frunció el entrecejo.

-morirían si mi- dijo sacudiendo a su hermano por los hombros- no es cierto- replico el chico apartando los brazos de la pelinegra- sabes que podemos sobrevivir sin ti y eso te molesta- ella se puso de pie y observo a su hermano en silencio, luego recorrió la pequeña estancia con la mirada: Armin yacía dormido ignorante de todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, camino hasta él y lo cubrió con una pequeña manta, para por fin posar su mirada de nuevo en el chico titán.

-te parece justo?- preguntó por fin a su hermano- que tenga que elegir entre cuidarles a ustedes o cuidarme a mí misma?- el chico abrió la boca pero ella hablo primero- beben quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que yo misma vuelva por ustedes- Eren sonrió- lo haremos, estaremos bien- dijo rascando su cabeza con una mano. – ¿Lograras volver?- preguntó preocupado- por supuesto que si- respondió ella acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja.

-eres hermosa- confesó de pronto el chico ya somnoliento- lamento no haberlo notado antes- ella sonrió- debes irte- agrego el muchacho a punto de caer dormido- aun no- señalo ella haciendo alusión a la reinante oscuridad- apenas amanezca me marcharé, muy pronto tendrás suficiente tiempo a solas con él- dijo señalando al rubio de dormía plácidamente, Eren enmudeció y sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, ya nada le impediría estar con su querido Armin, ni la presencia de Mikasa ni la angustia del amor que su amigo profesaba hacia Historia. No tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, estaba muy seguro de que ambos sentían igual, lo supo en el momento en que el rubio apoyo la mano en su hombro y anuncio que se marcharía con él.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron Mikasa ya se había marchado, no sin antes dejarlos provistos de suficiente leña y comida. "suerte" pensó Armin al escuchar de la boca de su compañero lo que ya sospechaba.

* * *

**Fin!... no no es cierto, pero ya casi... que dirá Levi cuando la vea siesque puede llegar de vuelta! D: bien estoy ansiosa por terminar este fic y concentrarme en los otros en JeanxSasha y otros proyectos. En fin michoza pensando en ella! ah si! el bebe u.u triste, creo que ya se merecen poder vivir felices y hard! obviamente tan solo hay que esperar un poco mas :3 haganme saber si les gustó y unanse a los grupos de face sobre esta pareja *.* eso! bye :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

-no me toques- dijo Rivaille a una castaña de lentes-¡basta!- Hanji lo escrutó con la mirada- Levi- dijo en tono tranquilo- estas herido, solo tomará un segundo- rogó juntando las manos.

-tsk… está bien-respondió el pelinegro rodando los ojos- tienes un minuto- anunció, quitándose la camisa para dejar su torso descubierto.

-debes tener más cuidado enano- bromeó Hanji en cuanto hubo terminado de curar las heridas de Rivaille, pero tras esa broma se escondía una profunda preocupación por su amigo- no necesito- comenzó diciendo Rivaille- que me digas como hacer mi trabajo- dicho esto terminó de abotonar su camisa y salió de la habitación.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta alcanzar la oficina de Erwin, entro sin tocar- como siempre- y encontró al Comandante discutiendo algún asunto que parecía importante con Pixis. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y esperó con cara de pocos amigos- oh! Levi- Erwin fue al primero en notar su presencia- pasa- lo invitó a sentarse en una cómoda silla a un costado del otro hombre. Rivaille negó con la cabeza. Ya había comentado al rubio que no confiaba en ese "viejo alcohólico".

-pase por favor Sargento- habló el hombre de expresión cansada- justo estábamos hablando sobre usted- Erwin se removió incomodo, como si su acompañante hubiera revelado un secreto.

Levi ladeó la cabeza un poco y observo a Erwin, el rubio se encogió de hombros- En que los puedo ayudar- preguntó Levi cortésmente al tiempo que caminaba y se dejaba caer en su correspondiente silla. Pixis fue el primero en hablar- nos preguntábamos, señor Rivaille, si usted tendría una idea sobre el paradero del muchacho este…- pensó un momento- Eren- dijo por fin.

Levi arqueo una ceja- Y porque tendría que saber una cosa como esa- preguntó serio- Bueno, estimado- dijo el viejo queriendo parecer amable- Es solo una pregunta-

-no lo sé- respondió Levi desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-pensamos que tal vez…- tosió para aclararse la garganta- Mikasa te había comentado algo- terminó de decir el comandante, Levi negó con la cabeza ocultando el dolor que le producía escuchar ese nombre – ¿eso es todo?- preguntó Levi sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-pues...- hablo el viejo- no, la verdad me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas más- dijo con voz melosa y mirando a Erwin quien negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-adelante- invitó el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con aire aburrido- Levi, no es obligación- murmuró el comandante llamando la atención de Rivaille- está bien, déjalo que hable- anuncio al tiempo que se levantaba y abría las ventanas de par en par.

Que blanca y pulcra se veía la nieve, y que frio debía hacer allí afuera. Cerró los ojos intentado alejar la imagen de Mikasa caminando, alejándose de él por entre ese espeso mar de blanco.

-ese tal Capitán Ackerman- dijo de pronto Pixis- ¿es tu padre?- Levi negó tranquilamente con la cabeza- es tu familiar en algún grado- nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿entonces porqué llevas su apellido?- interrogo una vez más el viejo, Levi demoro unos segundos en contestar- el me enseñó… todo lo que sabía cuándo llegue aquí- dijo con un deje de desprecio.

-¿qué cosas te enseño?- quiso saber Erwin esta vez, Levi volteó para verlo al escuchar su voz- a matar- respondió el pelinegro con voz apagada. Los dos hombres que lo escuchaban dieron un respingo a oír la respuesta del sargento. Todo mundo sabía que si para algo Levi era bueno…ese algo era asesinar titanes y cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, y si ese hombre le había enseñado a matar… ¿Qué tan bueno sería él para eso?

-no se preocupen- dijo Rivaille notando el miedo en la cara de ambos hombres- una vez más el alumno superó al maestro- caminó hasta alcanzar el escritorio del comandante y escribió un nombre sobre unos documentos:

_Kaney Ackerman_

-Kaney el destripador- se burló Pixis- el mismo- respondió Rivaille haciendo una reverencia.

-quieres decir que la leyenda es cierta- afirmo pensativo el hombre de cabello rubio- ¿realmente degolló a más de cien hombres de la policía militar?-pregunto escéptico- Eso no lo sé- respondió Levi apoyándose en el marco de la ventana- Pero lo vi hacer cosas mucho peores- Pixis meditó un momento.

-lo viste… ¿o lo ayudaste?- preguntó interesado el viejo inclinándose hacia adelante- eso no importa- respondió Rivaille- Entonces le debes todo lo que eres a ese asesino- intervino nuevamente el viejo. Rivaille por primera vez en toda la conversación volteo para mirar directamente el hombre- Si algo le debo a Kaney- dijo tranquilamente- es haberme enseñado, precisamente lo que no quería ser- Pixis asintió con una sonrisa que le hacía ver aún más viejo de la que era.

…..

_-¡mátalo!- gritó el hombre._

_El chico de cabello negro apretó el cuchillo con fuerza y luego lo dejo caer- ¡te digo que lo mates!- insistió- no- respondió contarte el muchacho y se alejó caminando sobre el tejado._

_El hombre que vestía una camisa blanca bajo un largo y pesado abrigo negro, tomó al rehén por el cabello y lo degolló sin la menor emoción o culpabilidad reflejada en la cara- Levi Ackerman vuelve aquí- dijo siguiendo al muchacho que caminaba decidido en dirección opuesta al hombre._

_Al alcanzarlo alzo una mano para asirlo por el hombro- no me toques- mascullo enojado el muchacho sin dejar de caminar, se acercó a la orilla del tejado y se dejó caer el piso sin el menor de los ruidos, era un chico de pequeña estatura y muy delgado. Kaney lo había conocido durante una visita a la ciudad subterránea, lo vio robando y derrotando por si solo a tres corpulentos hombres. _

_De eso ya iban casi cinco años, en los cuales el niño se había convertido en un joven inteligente y fuerte, además de atractivo a pesar de no haber aumentado mucho su estatura. "lo he entrenado bien" pensaba el hombre cada vez que lo veía en acción, el único problema que tenía era la irreverencia y testarudez del muchacho: se negaba a matar hombres a los cuales consideraba "buenos", aunque no dudaba un segundo en asesinar a sangre fría a cuanto malhechor se le pusiera por delante._

_-este es tu trabajo Levi- dijo el hombre saltado después de él- no puedes dejar que los sentimientos te dominen- el muchacho se detuvo y volteo para enfrentarlo, su expresión era fría y vacía de emoción – te parece- comenzó a decir el muchacho con voz penetrante- Kaney- dijo cargando la voz al decir aquel nombre- ¿que tengo sentimientos?- el hombre sonrió y atrapó al muchacho entre sus brazos._

_-eres muchísimo más sentimental de lo que crees pequeño- comentó divertido empujando el joven de forma paternal. El pelinegro endureció aún más su expresión- entonces ya has decidido- habló nuevamente el hombre- ¿prefieres ser un miserable ladrón antes que un reconocido asesino?- el muchacho de ojos cansados ignoró el comentario de su entrenador._

_-prefiero ser cualquier cosa-dijo- antes de ser como tú- señalo al hombre con una pequeña navaja que sostenía en una mano- bueno- respondió el hombre del abrigo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado- es tu decisión- añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se volteó y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero Levi sabía que eso no había terminado ahí y no se equivocaba: al poco andar el hombre sacó un revólver y apunto directamente a la cabeza del muchacho._

_-un cadáver abandonado en este sucio callejón- comenzó a decir el hombre- que horrible lugar para morir ¿no?, con lo mucho que te gusta la limpieza- ¡cobarde!- masculló el chico y escupió el suelo- no me digas que no tienes miedo pequeño Levi- el muchacho parecía imperturbable con la navaja apretada entre las manos- yo que te he criado, te he enseñado todo lo que sé y así me lo pagas- dijo el hombre queriendo parecer traicionado._

_-no seas dramático Kaney- respondió el chico sin abandonar su posición- tienes razón- señalo el hombre- terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo apretando el gatillo suavemente._

_El disparo se oyó a varios kilómetros, pero nadie pareció exaltarse de ningún modo, oír disparos y encontrar cadáveres era algo común por esos días. Levi se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando el final, contó hasta 10 luego de efectuado el disparo- Nada- abrió los ojos y encontró a Kaney a unos centímetro de el- te dejare vivir, pequeño mocoso- dijo el hombre casi en un susurro- pero la próxima vez no tendré piedad contigo- Levi apretó los dientes conteniendo la rabia, podría haberle clavado la navaja en el estómago y darle fin a esa miserable ser, pero no, no pudo…no tuvo el valor._

Cuanto se arrepentía de no haber asesinado a ese infeliz cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Recordando aquel día en su habitación, se dio cuenta que hoy no dudaría ni un minuto en matarle. Gracias a ese maldito y su apellido de mierda había perdido lo más preciado de su vida: Farlán, Isabel, su libertad- ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lo hacía sentir como un prisionero gran parte del tiempo- y ahora, Mikasa. Pensó en ella ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Estaría a salvo?

…...

Mikasa levanto una mano para cubrirse el rostro del viento, prácticamente caminaba a ciegas recorriendo el mismo camino sobre los pasos que habían seguido unos días atrás. Recordaba algunos paisajes y arboles aunque no estaba del todo segura pues un blanco manto nieve cubría todo una vez más. Por cada paso que daba sus piernas quedaban enterradas casi hasta las rodillas, pero no dejaba de moverse "si me detengo, me congelaré" pensaba aterrada ante una idea tan terrible.

Se preocupaba, ¿Cómo estarían Eren y Armin? ¿Habrían comido algo? ¿Estarían a salvo del frio y la nieve?... "deben estar bien" concluyo por fin.- es hora de que me preocupe por mí misma- ya no debería estar tan lejos el castillo pero aun así no lograba divisar absolutamente nada. Luego de una hora más de mucho esfuerzo por avanzar chocó con algo muy duro – ¡Auch!- se quejó sobándose la cabeza- pero que…- alcanzó a decir antes de descubrir que por fin había llegado.

Se puso de pie apresuradamente, llevaba dos días sin comer nada más que unos cuantos pedazos de pan y un poco de nieve. Busco la entrada tanteando la muralla con las manos, sintió la madera y busco la manija.- aquí está- la giró y se dejó caer dentro del gran recibidor.

-¡Mikasa!- llamó la inconfundible voz de la teniente Hanji al verla desplomarse en la entrada, corrió para ayudarla a entrar del todo y cerró la puerta- Mikasa que ocurrió, ¿dónde están Eren y Armin?- sonaba preocupada.

-tranquila ellos están bien- respondió la chica, debiendo agua de una botella que le habían ofrecido- estoy aquí por otro asunto- añadió sonrojándose un poco.

-ya veo- dijo Hanji con tono reflexivo- él no está aquí- dijo con una mueca de culpa en el rostro. Mikasa la miró sorprendida- ¿le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó en voz alta, tomando a la teniente por los hombros, sin importar que alguien más pudiera escuchar- Oh! no – respondió apresuradamente Zoe- o eso espero- terminó la oración dudosa.

Mikasa se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudir la nieve que cubría gran parte de su vestimenta- necesito cambiarme de ropa- señalo a su superior- por supuesto- dijo Hanji- ve, tus cosas siguen donde siempre- Mikasa se dispuso a emprender el camino hacia su habitación pero antes se dio vuelta- cuando esté seca, tendrá que contármelo todo- pidió muy segura a la mujer de lentes, esta asintió alegremente y la pelinegra se marchó.

Treinta minutos después estaba parada afuera de la oficina de la teniente Hanji. Golpeó dos veces.-pasa- escucho la vos de la mujer al interior de la oficina, Mikasa entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¿mejor?- pregunto Hanji, la chica asintió y luego levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la teniente y el comandante Erwin a su lado.- señor- saludo Mikasa cortésmente.

El rubio sonrió y saludó a la chica sin hablar- bueno- dijo la pelinegra acomodándose en uno de las sillas- los escucho- dijo invitándolos a comenzar el relato.

La pareja se miró en silencio durante un segundo- veras- el hombre fue el primero en hablar- ellos tienen a Historia- Mikasa lo escrutó con la mirada- ¿ellos?- preguntó intrigada- la policía militar- intervino la otra mujer- eso creemos- corrigió Erwin apoyando una mano en el hombro de su esposa, ella solo asintió.

-no solo querían a Eren- concluyó Mikasa- exacto- dijo el comandante con semblante serio- gracias a dios te llevaste a Eren- agrego el hombre- por cierto ¿él y Armin están bien?- la chica asintió dos veces- siga por favor- pidió a su superior.

Durante mas o menos una hora Erwin y Hanji intentaron relatar a Mikasa todo lo ocurrido, Historia secuestrada: el principal sospechoso era ese tal Kaney- el que por cierto había entrenado a Rivaille durante muchos años- ahora todos sus compañeros del escuadrón 104 más Levi y algunos otros soldados de la legión se encontraban en la ciudad intentando rescatar a Historia. La chica intentaba asimilar toda la información y se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubieran pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días. ¿Qué habría pasado si Eren no se hubiera ido de allí? Se le revolvió el estómago pensando en eso.

-qué puedo hacer para ayudar señor- preguntó ansiosa de ponerse en acción – por ahora nada querida- se adelantó a decir Zoe- tienes que ponerte en forma- dijo haciendo alusión a lo pálida y hambrienta que lucía la chica- luego de eso, partirás con algunos soldados a servir como refuerzos- Mikasa asintió un poco avergonzada por la condición en que se encontraba, y por los sonoros quejidos que emitía su estómago vacío.

Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, pero antes de poder decir algo Hanji respondió a su interrogante- él está bien, no te preocupes- guiño un ojo a la joven y luego agregó- después de todo es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad- Mikasa sonrió orgullosa, era cierto si alguien era capaz de sobrevivir era su amado Levi.

-ahora ve a comer algo- sugirió Erwin- luego hablaremos de tu partida- camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para que Mikasa pudiera salir.

La chica agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se despidió, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cocina y se sirvió algo que parecía un guiso, lo termino en menos de cinco minutos, luego repitió la operación. Cuando por fin se sintió satisfecha se levantó y dejo todo en orden.

Recorrió en silencio los 4 pasillos que separaban la cocina de su habitación, saludando a los soldados que se cruzó por el camino- todos parecían muy contentos de verle- entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Se recargó sobre su lado izquierdo dando la espalda a la pared y observo las cama vacías que antes ocupaban Sasha e Historia, nunca antes lo había pensado pero la quería bastante "ojala estén bien" pensó.

-Mikasa!- alguien grito su nombre a lo lejos- espera!- se detuvo sobre una pequeña colina y volteo para ver quien la llamaba- ¡Rivaille!- exclamo contenta cuando por fin lo divisó corriendo a su encuentro. Se abrazaron felices- ¿cómo estás?, ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntaba él en medio de besos y caricias- estoy bien- respondió ella- y tu… mira como estas-acuso señalando las heridas y raspones que cubrían la piel del soldado, él se encogió de hombros y la beso en los labios.

Por fin después de tanto podía volver a sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban, sin embargo fue ella quien rompió el beso- Levi… yo- comenzó -lo siento- logró decir conteniendo las lágrimas. El pelinegro la beso nuevamente pero esta vez fue el quien rompió el contacto, miro hacia ambos lados y luego hecho un vistazo hacia atrás por arriba del hombro, de pronto parecía muy nervioso.

-¿qué ocurre?- quiso saber ella -nada- respondió él intentando parecer relajado, de pronto la cara del sargento se retorció en una mueca de dolor, abrió los ojos de par en par y callo de rodillas al piso. Mikasa perdió el aliento al ver como una navaja se abría camino a través del estómago de Levi. –Señorita Ackerman- saludo el culpable. Un hombre alto de contextura delgada, barba y pelo negro, usaba un sombrero y un largo abrigo negro.

-Mikasa- logró decir Levi a duras penas, ella se agacho a su lado intentado ayudarlo pero en ese preciso momento el hombre saco un revolver, apunto al sargento y apretó el gatillo.

-NO!- grito Mikasa en voz alta, miro a su alrededor- estaba en la pieza- tenía la respiración agita a causa del susto. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara- por dios Mikasa cálmate- se decía a si misma- solo fue un sueño- pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Salió de su habitación y corrió hasta la oficina del comandante, abrió la puerta sin tocar- Mikasa- dijo Erwin avergonzado, algo despeinado y acalorado- yo…- dijo la chica al notar la incómoda situación. La teniente Hanji estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de la oficina, semi desnuda dando la espalda a la puerta, por su parte el comandante Erwin se encontraba de pie frente a la mujer con la camisa abierta. Mikasa dio gracias a dios porque el escritorio cubría al hombre desde la cintura para abajo- solo venía a avisarle que me voy ahora-termino la oración al tiempo que iba cerrando la puerta, no quería seguir presenciando aquel espectáculo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y arrepentida por no haber golpeado antes de entrar.

A Hanji la ataco un absceso de risa nerviosa mientras Erwin se vestía apresuradamente para salir al encuentro de la chica-¡Mikasa espera!- grito el sargento alcanzando a la joven por la chaqueta, ella aguardo en silencio- no puedes irte- la pelinegra agradeció que el hombre no intentara disculparse por lo de antes, no quería traer la imagen a su mente- debo irme- anuncio la joven.

-pues lo no harás- ordenó el amable comandante queriendo hacer uso de toda su autoridad- no hasta que sea el momento- Mikasa negó con la cabeza- por favor promételo- pidió el rubio, la pelinegra dudo un segundo pero luego dijo-lo prometo-

-está bien no me obligues a ponerte vigilancia- ella asintió y se marchó devuelta a su pieza. Por su puesto que no se había rendido, se iría apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Apenas anocheció tomo lo necesario y se dirigió al establo, ahí estaba su precioso caballo feliz de verla nuevamente- hola amigo- saludó ella acariciándolo- tengo un trabajo para ti- acomodo la montura del animal y lo cargo con las pocas cosas que llevaba, antes de partir cubrió su uniforme de la legión con una larga capa.

…...

Un soldado llamaba enérgicamente a la puerta de Mikasa, luego de esperar varios minutos abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación totalmente vacía, salió y ordeno a otros soldados que revisaran el establo.- señor el caballo de Ackerman no está- confirmo uno de los reclutas- informen de inmediato al comandante Erwin-dijo el hombre.

-Te lo dije!- grito el comandante a su esposa- bueno Erwin- dijo Hanji enojada- te dije que no era una buena idea lo de Levi y Mikasa- insistió el rubio.

-no estoy de acuerdo- repuso la mujer- Mikasa sabe lo que hace, seguramente será de mucha ayuda allá- luego de unos minutos agregó- no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que este enamorada del enano- sabía que era mentira pero diría lo que fuese para calmar al comandante.

-solo espero que no actué impulsivamente- dijo Erwin ya más tranquilo- que no ponga en peligro la misión por salvar a Levi.

…...

Llegó a la ciudad cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, soltó al caballo y le indico que huyera. Luego se camuflo entre la gente que iba y venía a esas horas. Solo tendría que encontrar a sus amigos, no sería tan difícil, solo estaría atenta a los tejados…

* * *

**Hasta ahí el cap... de aquí en adelante tendre Spoiler! o eso creo jajaja no puedo esperar a leer el cap 58!, hay tantas imagenes y de todo Levi cada día mas cabrón y genio, y hasta llama a Mikasa por su nombreeeeeeeeeeeeee *.* bueno eso aloca mis pensamientos rivamika jajajaj xd gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir de verdad muchas gracias *.*, si tienen sugerencias reclamos etc etc no duden es dejarlos :3 no olviden que paralelamente esoty escribiendo un JeanxSasha esta muy divertido ( no tanto drama como acá) bueno bueno ya quiero que estos dos se re encuentren y llegar al tan anciado Lemmon! :D :3 asadadasdasd las dejo y recuerden El rivamika manda! jajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

Llevaba varias horas observando como un grupo de hombres movían un ataúd de un lado a otro- Estoy cada vez más seguro de que Historia está allí dentro-afirmó el sargento de pronto sorprendiendo a Nifa (la soldado que lo acompañaba) - ¿señor?- dijo la chica y Levi movió una mano ordenándole que callara. Ella obedeció sin chistar y notó que Rivaille se ponía ligeramente más tenso, parecía estar escuchando algo- Esto está mal- murmuró el sargento.

Un segundo después hizo un gesto a su subordinada para que se cubriera pero ella estaba demasiado distraída - un error fatal - un repentino disparo le desfiguro el rostro causándole la muerte de inmediato. Levi cerro los ojos para no ver el sangriento espectáculo, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por no haberlo evitado. Tal como esperaba un hombre de piernas largas y ceño fruncido comenzó a subir por el tejado en el que él se refugiaba.

-Has crecido- masculló sarcásticamente el recién llegado. Hizo uso de su extraño equipo tridimensional y salto sobre el pequeño techito que protegía a su oponente. Aun en el aire, apuntó con ambos revolver- esa parte de ti no ha cambiado mucho- agregó al encontrarse frente a frente.

-Kaney!- gritó Levi al tiempo que sacaba su armas para defenderse, esquivo unos cuantos disparos y escapo utilizando su equipo de maniobras, en la trayectoria se topó con varios aliados de Kaney que intentaron asesinarlo pero los disparos eran algo que no le costaba trabajo esquivar, finalmente se refugió en un pequeño bar. Se detuvo sobre la barra sorprendiendo a los habitantes del lugar- es el sargento Rivaille! - le reconocieron algunos.

-tch…-se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiarse la sangre- prefecto - pensó sintiéndose asqueroso. Se escondió bajo la barra para recuperar el aliento.

\- Te encontré - gritó Kaney al entrar en el bar- ¿Qué? - dijo confundido- ¿no está aquí? - Levi rodó los ojos- Aquí estoy Kaney - dijo sin salir de su escondite- Tiempo sin verte - agregó con su usual tono de voz.

\- Oh! Levi, te he echado de menos, déjame ver tu rostro - respondió el hombre intentando sonar dolido- No digas tonterías Kaney, no has dejado de dispararme - contra atacó el sargento.

\- es verdad - estuvo de acuerdo Kaney- yo solo estoy aquí para ver el color de tus sesos - agregó siendo sincero por primera vez.

Luego de esto a Levi las palabras le supieron a mierda, acomodo una botella para poder ver a Kaney desde su posición y llegado el momento disparó una escopeta en contra del bastardo. Estaba seguro de no haberlo matado pero la sorpresa y repentino aturdimiento del hombre le bastaría para poder escapar de allí. Agradeció al dueño del bar y salió disparado por la ventana. De nuevo por el camino se encontró con los subordinados de Kaney. Asesinó a cuanto oponente se le atravesó haciendo uso de toda su habilidad- mierda… a este paso mis subordinados estarán en peligro - se sentía preocupado por su equipo.

* * *

\- Disparos! - Dijo Sasha asustada- el capitán fue descubierto! - se sentía desesperada tomo a Connie por los hombros y los sacudió.

\- basta - se apresuró en decir Jean- seguiremos con el plan - subió a su caballo esperando alguna señal.

Escucharon un grito - ¡Chicos! - todos voltearon- Mikasa! - gritó Sasha llena de júbilo y repentino entusiasmo. Mikasa venía corriendo a toda velocidad, visiblemente feliz de haberlos encontrado. Recorrió el grupo con la mirada, Connie, Sasha, Jean y otros soldados que recordaba haber visto antes pero… ¿y Levi?

Se escuchó otro disparo.

\- cada vez están más cera - aseguró Jean. La pelinegra giro sobre su eje buscando la fuente de los disparos, de pronto vieron un grupo de hombres cargando un extraño equipo tridimensional, en la espalda y usando ¿armas de fuego?, todos se sintieron confundidos y Mikasa se estremeció.

\- denme un caballo - pidió seria a uno de los soldados, el muchacho sin pensarlo entregó su propio caballo a la chica, después de todo ella valía más que 100 hombres. Mikasa se preparó para entrar en acción se sentía lista y sobre todo ansiosa por patear el sucio trasero de quien se atreviera a poner a sus amigos en peligro.

En ese preciso momento un cable de tensión atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los hombres que habían divisado. Medio segundo después apareció Levi rebanando al tipo en dos. Sasha cerró los ojos y apretó los labios conteniendo el espanto que le había producido tal escena, mientras Connie y Jean se sentían abrumados por tanta violencia. Mikasa se mantuvo imperturbable.

El sargento aterrizó sobre una carreta que acompañaba a la legión- ¿capitán? – Llamó Connie- ya no sigan la carroza - habló Levi- la están usando como carnada - de pronto reparó en la imagen de la pelinegra recortada contra la luz, cabalgando a toda velocidad a su lado.

El viento chocaba fuerte contra la cara de la chica y sacudía sus cabellos acompasadamente, esa imagen, esa chica justo ahí, le destrozaba el corazón, quiso alargar su mano y tocarla pero no era el momento de eso. Le dirigió una mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, de preguntas y frases inconclusas. Era hora de pensar con la mente fría.

\- hey tú! - dijo al chico que conducía la carreta- dobla a la derecha y ve por el camino más corto- el chico asintió obediente e hiso lo que su capitán ordenaba – Brauss y Springer se encargarán de los caballos - ordenó.

\- entendido - respondieron al unísono ambos soldados- Kirschtein, sube a la carreta y prepara las armas - Jean asintió- si señor –

Levi dedicó otra intensa mirada a Mikasa, pero esta vez volteo del todo a verla. La pelinegra le devolvió la mirada y apretó los dientes y los puños al ver el rostro de Levi, de su adorado Levi cubierto de sangre. Estaba enojada pobre de aquel que osara cruzarse en su camino.

Levi habló por fin- Ackerman y yo estaremos en la retaguardia para proteger a los otros - Mikasa asintió presa de la furia- si tienes oportunidad de matar a alguien ¡hazlo! - gritó Levi antes de saltar e impulsarse con su equipo, Mikasa lo imitó al instante. Lo alcanzó en al aire de un solo salto- por favor… no mueras - alcanzó a decir antes de tener que comenzar la lucha.

No le importaba que tan cursi o fuera de lugar habría sonado. Sea como sea por fin estaba junto a él, luchado a su lado y no permitiría que le arrebataran esa felicidad así como así. Derrotó a varios de esos bastardos, sin perder de vista la silueta asesina de su hombre impulsado por los aires, cortando y matando a cuanto adversario encontraba en su camino.

Golpeó a una mujer y la lanzo dentro de la carreta- Dispara - le gritó a Jean, pero este se quedó paralizado con el rifle en la mano. El pobre castaño no entendía como era que habían terminado los humanos matándose entre ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse pero era muy tarde la mujer se había incorporado y le arrebató el arma de las manos. Ahora ella era quien lo apuntaba y no dudaría en apretar el jodido gatillo.

Mikasa predijo la situación en cuanto vio a Jean paralizado. Se lanzó en esa dirección y corto a la cabeza de la mujer de una sola vez. Aun así había sido muy tarde, una bala se disparó inesperadamente - Jean! - gritó Mikasa advirtiéndole del peligro. El gorro del joven castaño voló despreocupadamente por el aire, gracias a la advertencia de Mikasa alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, pero algo mucho peor ocasionaría esa maldita bala.

Rivaille escucho el disparo pero no volteo a ver de quien se traba, supuso que Jean había matado a la mujer, asesinó a su actual oponente y sintió un líquido tibio escurrir desde un costado de su estómago. Apretó los dientes y se impulsó hasta caer dolorosamente sobre la carreta. El cadáver degollado de la mujer aun yacía en el lugar, lo cogió por la ropa y lo aventó por el costado hacia la calle – Señor - dijo Jean preocupado, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

-¿dónde está Mikasa? - exigió saber Levi, el chico se extrañó por la forma en que la había llamado "Mikasa". – Aquí estoy - respondió ella poniéndose tensa, cabalgando a un lado de la carreta.

Levi sonrió fugazmente al verla allí. Ella lo observaba preocupada, el corazón le daba mil y un vuelcos, solo deseaba haber matado a esa maldita un segundo antes.- qué bueno que estas bien - añadió Levi de pronto, ella bajo a la mirada hasta la mancha de sangre en la ropa del sargento y se sintió culpable. El sargento leyó la culpabilidad en los ojos de la chica.

-esto no es nada - dijo apuntando a la sangrante herida- estoy bien- ella sonrió para él como tantas veces lo había hecho. En ese momento dos hombres de Kaney aparecieron por los costados poniendo en peligro la integridad de los soldados. Mikasa se impulsó y acabó con uno de ellos antes de que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, se apresuró todo lo que pudo por llegar hasta el otro sujeto antes de que Levi decidiera hacerlo al mismo. Pero cuando logró llegar era demasiado tarde, el sargento había acabado con el pobre desgraciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Alcanzaron la muralla antes de lo estimado, escalaron usando sus equipos, abandonando a Historia por ahora. Del otro lado un nuevo grupo de reclutas de la legión los esperaban con nuevos caballos para facilitar la huida, entre ellos estaba el caballo de Mikasa, la pelinegra se sintió feliz de verlo a salvo, aunque tal vez fuera un sentimiento estúpido en un momento como ese.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue largo y tedioso, más para Mikasa que no podía acercarse a Levi, ya que tenía que liderar la tropa, al menos le debía eso.

El sueño… ese maldito y bendito sueño, lo agradecía porque la había impulsado a emprender el viaje hasta su hombre en el menos tiempo posible, pero lo repudiaba por haberse vuelto verdad aunque sea relativamente. Si bien no había cuchillo y no estaba ese horrible hombre, si estaba esa maldita bala justamente en el estómago. Casi se sentía culpable por haber soñado eso, casi se sentía culpable porque si no lo hubiera soñado- tal vez -no se habría vuelto realidad.

\- ¡Enano! - dijo Hanji mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo- Por dios Levi si sigues así, terminaras muerto - el pelinegro esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa la cual se desfiguró al instante a causa del dolor. Se dirigieron juntos camino a la enfermería, a mitad del trayecto se le unió Erwin, soltado una sarta de sermones y palabras de reproche a su amigo.

Durante el trayecto de regreso Mikasa había explicado a sus amigos, el porqué de su repentina aparición y estaba segura de que se había ganado una larga estadía en un calabozo o al menos un terrible sermón por parte del comandante Erwin por haber desobedecido las ordenes de un superior. Pero eso poco y nada le importaba, solo pensaba en que estaban todos a salvo, aún más Eren y Armin en la cabaña.

"_Escoge... Confiar en ti misma... O confiar en mí, ellos y en las tropas de exploración. Yo no sé nada con certeza. Siempre ha sido así. Por mucho que confío en mis fuerzas y en la decisión de mis compañeros... Nadie sabe el resultado. Así que lo que nos queda... es tomar una decisión de la cual no nos arrepentiremos."_

Y vaya que no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, confiar en ella, pero sobre todo confiar en los demás, ya antes se había equivocado al no confiar en Rivaille, en el amor de Rivaille. Pero ya no más, no importaba lo que sucediera confiaría en su decisión, y en sus compañeros, confiaría en que Armin y Eren estarían bien sin ella y en que volver era la mejor decisión que habría podido tomar.

* * *

Hacía mucho frio, y sus cuerpos aun calientes casi podrían haber expedido vapor al igual que lo hacían sus bocas al hablar. Era un simple juego de temperaturas, un calor muy tibio y reconfortante en sus agotados cuerpos contra el gélido y penetrante invierno que se colaba por la ventana y por debajo de la puerta. Armin se entretenía viendo el resultado de esa combinación, el aire caliente que salía de su boca convertida en vapor, en pequeñas gotitas de agua flotantes. De pronto la voz del castaño lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-espero que estén todos bien- Eren parecía repentinamente preocupado, por el bienestar de los demás. Todos los días Armin lo había agobiado comentándole las conclusiones y premoniciones provenientes de su brillante intelecto. Sin duda Eren se maravillaba de la inteligencia y agilidad mental del rubio pero esta vez sus observaciones lo ponían más nervioso que otra cosa, por lo que a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban allí se había limitado a escuchar y luego asentir severamente. Más de una vez lo había callado con un beso o simplemente ignoraba todo comentario y de vez en cuando asentía o repetía alguna frase como: es cierto, claro, tienes razón.

Armin lo observó en silencio sin voltear del todo, inhalo profundo y exhaló por la boca. Ahí estaban otra vez las gotitas flotantes. Le recordaban a los soldados de la legión volando por los aires, tan frágiles y tan finitos. Emitió una suave risita al considerar esa absurda comparación.

-¿crees que estén bien?- insistió el castaño, Armin volvió a verlo de la misma forma y luego dirigió la vista al techo- ¿Mikasa habrá logrado volver?- por fin Eren estaba cayendo en la cuenta del peligro que había corrido su hermana al irse y del peligro que seguramente estarían corriendo todos los demás. El rubio dio un leve apretón a la mano de Eren.

-el sargento Levi los protegerá a todos- dijo muy seguro- y si Mikasa logró volver- agregó esperanzado- de seguro lo ayudará… espero que hayan descubierto que también quieren a Historia, lo supe desde el momento que llegamos aquí y pude pensar un poco- Eren ocultó su rostro hacia un lado- Claro – dijo cortante.

\- Vamos Eren- dijo el otro chico pareciendo divertido- no seas infantil – sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Eren se rindió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros- espero que esté bien – admitió un poco avergonzado de su actitud.

-¿crees que ya deberíamos volver?- preguntó tímidamente después de un largo silencio. Armin negó con la cabeza – no hasta que Mikasa venga por nosotros – Eren le concedió la razón.

* * *

El castillo aún se le hacía algo tenebroso de noche, tenía que caminar con una vela en las manos para poder trasladarse con eficacia. Cada cierto rato volteaba con la vela en alto a echar un vistazo. Gracias a dios conocía el jodido camino de memoria, pues de lo contrario se habría tropezado y caído reiteradas veces. Cuando ya casi estaba por alcanzar su destino una inesperada e inoportuna corriente de aire apagó la pequeña llamita- mierda - exclamó Mikasa. Estiro su mano hasta dar con los duros ladrillos de la pared, se sentían ásperos contra su tersa piel y fríos, muy fríos. Deslizó la mano por la extensión de la muralla como intentando encontrar el camino, hasta que sus dedos toparon con la madera- una puerta - buscó la manija con ambas manos, sabía perfectamente donde estaba. La abrió con exagerada cautela, y se introdujo dentro de la habitación, caminó hasta donde ella sabía se encontraba el escritorio y busco en los cajones hasta encontrar una cerilla, dio con ella al instante y logró encender la vela nuevamente. La pequeña fuente de luz iluminó la habitación, y ahí estaba- tomó aire - se dio valor a sí misma. Caminó hasta alcanzar la cama en la cual yacía dormido el sargento. Acarició cuidadosamente la espalda descubierta del hombre.-se mordió el labio con fuerza- si tan solo supiera cuanto le atraía ese cuerpo…

Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la cama, dejo la vela en la mesita junto a ella y examinó cuidadosamente la herida del hombre- ya estaba bastante mejor- habían pasado algunos días desde que llegaran y ella cada noche iba a visitarlo a escondidas, se preocupaba de arroparlo y depositaba algunos tiernos y tímidos besos en su mejilla antes de irse. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, y lo agradecía en lo más hondo de su alma porque después de lo ocurrido aún no había logrado reunir el valor para enfrentarlo. A él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el gran sargento Rivaille, el mismo que la había seducido en la enfermería y luego la había embarazado, el mismo con el que había compartido la cama tantas noches, ese hombre al cual ella amaba con el alma, pero del cual temía el odio y el resentimiento por haberlo abandonado segada por el dolor y la inseguridad.

Pero esa noche era diferente- se mordió el labio nuevamente como intentando sublimar el deseo- pero su volátil imaginación pudo más que su voluntad. Volvió a recorrer los pliegues y marcas que se formaban en la musculosa espalda del hombre, sus dedos conocían el camino de memoria. Dejo que su mano subiera hasta alcanzar el hombro y el cuello del sargento- contuvo el aliento un segundo- luego se relajó y dejo que su otra mano también se deleitara experimentando y recorriendo.

El sargento se removió en la cama-Mikasa detuvo sus caricias y apretó los labios- él se acomodó nuevamente. La chica escucho la respiración pesada y profunda del hombre, seguía profundamente dormido- suspiró recuperando la calma- movió una de sus manos hasta despejar la cara del sargento de su cabello negro. – Tonta - se dijo a sí misma, solo se estaba torturando, tal vez él ya no la querría nunca más. Alejo sus manos y se dejó caer en silencio a un lado de la cama, flexiono las piernas pegando las rodillas al pecho, era terrible – tal vez el ya no me quiere- pensó y cayó en la cuenta de que se lo merecía.

Cuando se vieron ese día en la ciudad, él no había mostrado mayor interés en su presencia, se notaba algo sorprendido- si - pero eso era lógico, pues ella había aparecido de la nada. Pero luego cuando ambos lucharon juntos y ella lo alcanzó para pedirle que no muriera, él la había mirado dolorosamente inexpresivo- Pero luego me llamó - pensó la chica- él me llamó Mikasa - recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro, él se había preocupado por ella… - eso no significa nada - concluyo dolida la pelinegra, era bien sabido por todos que Rivaille se preocupaba por el bien estar de sus subordinados. Se puso de pie sin mirar al hombre que dormía a sus espaldas, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, como hacía todos los días. Se detuvo un segundo antes de salir y alejarse definitivamente. Suspiró y alargó la mano para tomar la manija, entonces sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaban por los hombros y un cuerpo tibio se pegaba al suyo por la espalda. Se estremeció sorprendida.

Sintió como unos labios se posaban en su cuello arrancándole un espontaneo suspiro.

El hombre había despertado cuando ella llegó. Siempre había estado despierto mientras ella lo cuidaba, silenciosa por las noches. Estaba despierto mientras esperaba que ella se atreviera a dar el primer paso, hasta que ella estuviese lista, pues todo siempre se trataba de ella. Pero ya no soportaba más la espera, cuando sintió en su espalda los fríos y delicados dedos, cuando llegó hasta su cuello y acomodo su cabello. Todo eso le había agotado la paciencia.

Beso la espalda de la mujer por sobre la fina tela de su camisa mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando los delgados brazos de la chica. Mikasa suspiró nuevamente incapaz de articular palabra. Levi subió sus manos hasta el femenino cuello y comenzó el descenso nuevamente. Esta vez eligió seguir la curvatura de los senos y comenzó a acariciar el plano y trabajado abdomen de la chica. La volteó de un tirón y aprisionó contra la pared. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo una bocanada de aire.

Se miraron un segundo. Un segundo fue todo lo que Levi le concedió para respirar antes de fundir sus bocas en un profundo y delicioso beso- ah… esos labios sabían tan bien - lo abrazó con fuerza y estrecho su cuerpo contra el de él intentado eliminar todo el espacio que los separaba. Se besaron desesperadamente hasta quedar sin aliento, él le daba un descanso de medio segundo antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente, que bien se sentía.

Era cierto habían pasado muchas cosas, pero sin duda alguna aún se deseaban y necesitaban. Y vaya que la había extrañado, quería decirle tantas cosas… pero los instintos primitivos, esos que a veces no podemos controlar: lo conducían por un camino hacia la perdición- no!- es el camino al paraíso. A empujones y tirones de ropa llegaron a la cama. Levi había destrozado la ropa de Mikasa salvajemente. Se quedó un momento embobado al ver el precioso cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, tiempo que ella aprovecho para empujarlo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Tiró con una mano del short del sargento.- mm…- dijo relamiéndose al ver la prominente erección del hombre. Acerco su boca y lo besó en la punta, luego lamió como jugando toda la longitud de aquel honorable miembro. Levi se aferró a las sabanas al ver que la chica introducía su miembro completo en la boca. Primero succiono despacio, haciéndolo sufrir, haciéndolo desear más.

Él intentaba controlar la respiración, y apretaba los labios con fuerza. Mikasa lo observo, él estaba sufriendo- bien - pensó. Entonces comenzó a sacar e introducir el pene en su boca, primero lento y luego fue subiendo la velocidad. Levi afirmó a Mikasa por la cabeza exigiéndole que le diera más, que chupara más y más rápido. Liberó todo cuanto tenía guardado en la boca de la pelinegra, y ella obediente y satisfecha bebió todo ese blanco y tibio líquido, consiente de no ensuciar las sabanas. Luego de un rato Mikasa se alejó jadeando intentado recuperar el aire, se limpió la boca y relamió los labios seductoramente.

Levi no podía esperar más… tomó a la mujer por la cintura y la elevo hasta depositarla en la cama, Mikasa se acomodó de espaldas y atrapo al sargento con sus fuertes muslos. Él sonrió y se acomodó entre las largas y tonificadas piernas de mujer, ahora era su turno de hacerla disfrutar. Acerco su boca hasta besar el interior del muslo y luego sopló en la intimidad de la chica. Ella gimió y tenso los músculos. Su piel se erizo al sentir el aliento del sargento contra la carne viva.

Por fin el sargento cerró el espacio que separaba su rostro de la intimidad de la chica y besó y lamió esa preciosa cavidad, Mikasa gemía y suspiraba alternadamente. Apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del sargento obligándolo a besar más y más adentro. El hombre pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de la pelinegra, tomándola por los muslos y atrayéndola más cerca para poder disfrutar con mayor profundidad de lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle. A diferencia de él, ella no se esforzaba por contener los sensuales gemidos que estaban haciendo que al sargento perder la razón.

Alejo la boca de esa preciosa flor, y casi de inmediato hundió dos de sus dedos en el mismo lugar, ella exhaló con la boca abierta y encorvó un poco la espalda. Con los dedos dominando y presionando la intimidad de la chica, acerco su boca nuevamente hasta alcanzar y comenzar a besar ese delicado botón de la satisfacción.

Mikasa ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba- mmm…- se escuchaba cuando lograba juntar los labios, el calor en su estómago se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Gimió con fuerza y liberó todo el calor acumulado, escucho entonces una suave risita por parte de su amante.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias para indicarle que se apresurara en consumar el acto. Si casi estaba rogando en su mente por que llegara de una vez la bendita penetración. En todo ese tiempo Rivaille había recuperado su erección con éxito y creces. Estaba listo.

Y sus silenciosas suplicas fueron escuchadas.

Rivaille en un rápido movimiento acomodó a Mikasa a su altura para poder lograr mejor acceso. Gracias a la excitación y su propia saliva la chica estaba exquisitamente húmeda, tocó la intimidad de Mikasa con la punta de su miembro, como anunciándole lo que estaba por venir. Se alejó un poco y la penetro de una vez con todas sus fuerzas- El paraíso - no importaba cuando le dolía la herida ni cuanto se quejaba Mikasa. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Como todo en esa noche los gemidos de su mujer le parecían mágicos, fuertes, duros, penetrantes pero también delicados y femeninos, sensuales y excitantes. Los sentía como una invitación, a empujar más, a embestir más rápido y con más fuerza.

Se detuvo un segundo, absorto en la imagen de la chica despeinada y sexy. Otro segundo que ella aprovechó para tumbarlo de espaldas en la cama y subirse encima de él. Sería su turno de dominar.

De inmediato se dejó caer sobre el miembro duro del sargento. Ambos gimieron sonoramente al volver a unirse, eran uno… siempre habían sido uno. Se mantuvo así por un momento, realizando suaves movimientos circulares.

Luego y a petición de Rivaille comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo. Con un suave y contenido movimiento que provocaba al sargento los más sucios y pervertidos pensamientos.

Un momento después, ya no era capaz de mantener ese ritmo, por lo que fue acelerando e intensificando cada vez más sus movimientos. Los senos le rebotaban incómodamente por lo que decidió sostenerlos con ambas manos. Al ver esto Levi tomo a Mikasa por la cintura, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo y facilitándole un poco el trabajo.

Que salvaje y fuerte era el sexo que estaban teniendo, Mikasa sentía que nuevamente no soportaría más, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y liberó un grito de placer el cual consiguió que Rivaille se corriera dentro de ella sin ninguna consideración. Llegado el momento apretó el agarre de sus dedos en las caderas de Mikasa y cuando por fin logro soltarla, notó como había dejado pequeñas y circulares marcas en la blanquecina piel de la chica. Pero ya tendría ocasión de pedirle perdón por eso. Ahora solo pensaba en abrazarla y besarla hasta que el cansancio los obligara a subyugar sus deseos del otro.

Por fin se sentían completos.

Así como por arte de magia, esa magia de la que solo es capaz el sexo, desaparecieron todas las dudas que los acosaban unos días, unas horas, unos minutos, atrás.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la calló con un beso. No era momento de hablar, era momento de sentir, de disfrutar del estar juntos. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo de hablar, de pensar, de arrepentirse o reafirmarse. Mañana simplemente mañana.

* * *

**El dulce duuuuuuulce re encuentro!, me pareció que la mejor manera de volver a unirlos era tal como empezó todoooo con lemmon *.* espero que les guste... como pueden ver hay muchisimo spoiler! pero ya déjenlo, solo espero que maten a ese maldito kaney y espero que sea mikasa y levi quienes lo hagan jajaja OMG matando a la familia pero ya que!, no me maten por tanto spoiler -se esconde-es solo la emoción del momento :D por cierto graciaaaas desde el fondo de mi corazon de habalí por los reviews, son inspiradores :D ¡besooooooooos y corazones para ustedes! como dice yuya muchas letritas de amor adjdbecfoidvrivamikamandaasakjdoiehfp. las ama Arykisan :) **


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Levi corre!- el grito se escuchó a kilómetros, todos los soldados escondidos en la ciudad se miraron en silencio. Historia se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable "pobre Mikasa, si no fuera por mi culpa ahora ella podría estar aquí con nosotros y a salvo".

Armin atrapó la mano de la rubia y la apretó suavemente –no es tu culpa- dijo como adivinando su pensamiento. Eren por su parte los observó en silencio mientras intentaba contener un ataque de celos, pues no sería muy prudente en esa situación. Se sentía un poco mareado recién ayer había vuelto al castillo con Armin y Mikasa. Se había sorprendido al ver a su hermana correr a los brazos del sargento Rivaille y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Luego Armin había exigido comenzar con el rescate de Historia lo antes posible y se había encargado el mismo de todos los preparativos y planes. Y hoy, Historia ya estaba a salvo con la tropa, su hermana gritaba desesperadamente a Levi desde algún rincón de la ciudad que por favor huyera. Y él –Eren- por supuesto no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tomó una bocanada de aire – demasiado ruidosa- y todos le dedicaron una mirada cargada de reproche. Armin le sonrió de medio lado sin soltar la mano de la rubia. Eren cerró los ojos.

* * *

-¿Armin estás seguro de todo esto?- dijo intentado persuadirlo de su arriesgado plan – por supuesto- respondió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de un mapa lleno de indicaciones y garabatos.

-solo entraremos por esa puerta, tan pronto como esos hombres abandonen el lugar- hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y noto que todos lo miraban con atención- luego atravesaremos la bodega lo más rápido posible, probablemente encontremos algunos hombres armados allí dentro- suspiró- es allí donde entran ustedes- dijo señalando a sus compañeros de escuadrón- deberán asesinarlos tan pronto como tengan oportunidad- todos tragaron duro- recuerden que todos son aliados de Kaney- Sasha asintió – tras la última puerta encontraremos a Historia y tan pronto demos con ella, todos deberán comenzar la retirada- levanto la vista de los papeles- ¿entendido?- todos asintieron.

-mocoso- dijo Levi de pronto- y si aparecen más aliados de Kaney ¿qué piensas hacer?- Armin lo observo por un minuto- pues… pensaba que usted y Mikasa podrían encargarse de ellos- respondió tímidamente y Levi asintió comprensivo – entiendo- dijo el hombre y luego volvió a su lugar.

Todo había salido a la perfección, hasta que tal y como preveía Levi aparecieron varios de los hombres de Kaney ataviados con sus extraños equipos tridimensionales, y disparando a diestra y siniestra. Levi se había encargado de la mitad de los recién llegados en un instante y la pelinegra estaba haciendo lo suyo con la otra mitad. Los demás reclutas de la legión lograron escapar con Historia y esconderse en una casa previamente elegida, mientras aguardaban que terminara el combate.

-Levi- escuchó esa voz y de inmediato las tripas se le revolvieron, habría vomitado ahí de no ser porque sus ganas de matarlo eran mucho más fuertes que su asco. Levi sentía la pulsión de matar: el Thanatos, saliendo por sus poros y se obligó a sí mismo a girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente con el hijo de puta – Kaney- respondió Levi y apretó los dientes conteniendo un grito cuando vio a Mikasa atrapada entre las sucias manos de ese maldito.

-suéltala- masculló de inmediato, mientras la chica intentaba zafarse de los fuertes brazos del hombre que la estrangulaba cada vez con mayor intensidad y que no estando contento con eso, la amenazaba apretando una filosa navaja contra su delicado cuello. Levi dio un paso y Kaney retrocedió dos. Ambos se detuvieron y Mikasa intentaba desesperadamente decir a Levi que huyera.

\- qué bonita y fuerte es tu novia Levi- dijo Kaney tomando la cara de Mikasa con una mano y obligándola a mirarlo, la pelinegra lo escupió y Kaney la soltó para poder limpiarse. Levi de inmediato intentó acercarse a la chica pero Kaney lo amenazó con el revólver, uno apuntaba a su cabeza y el otro a la cabeza de Mikasa. –No te acerques- dijo el viejo, al tiempo que indicaba a dos de sus subordinados que inmovilizaran a la chica.

-que incomoda situación pequeño Levi- declaró el viejo- aun ni me presentas formalmente a la preciosa señorita y ya me veo en la obligación de matarla- Levi apretó los puños e intento moverse pero de inmediato escucho el sonido de muchos revólveres cargándose y apuntándolo a sus espaldas.- solo déjala ir- suplicó el sargento- me quedaré contigo y podrás matarme si quieres- anunció el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad dejando que todos vieran su lado más débil pero a la vez el más fuerte.

Levi no tenía miedo a la muerte, nunca lo había tenido. No a su muerte, pero si a la de los demás. Sobre todo a la de Mikasa, ella no podía morir, no aquí, no así, no a manos de ese maldito. Kaney sonrió y negó con la cabeza- los quiero a ambos- aseguró aun sonriente.

-asique….- comenzó a decir Kaney- cuál es el nombre de esta… preciosa muchacha?- Levi no respondió, en vez de eso avanzó un paso sin miedo de recibir un disparo- asique no vas a hablar- añadió el viejo rascándose la barbilla- entonces se lo pregunto a usted- dijo acercándose a Mikasa y acariciándole la mejilla. Mikasa volteó la cara hacia un lado. Kaney enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Mikasa y tiró de el para obligarla a mantener el contacto visual- ¡tu nombre!- exigió.

Mikasa apretó los dientes con fuerza- ¡responde!-insistió el hombre tirando aún más de su cabello – Mikasa..- dijo Levi de pronto desde su posición- ah!- gritó el viejo pareciendo un lunático- pensaba que te habían comido la lengua los ratones enano- soltó una sonora carcajada, a los que todos sus subordinados respondieron alabando la burla.

-Mikasa…- dijo de pronto el viejo- Mikasa… ¡pero si tú eres una Ackerman!- en la cara de Kaney se podía apreciar la fascinación- mírate, toda tu esencia dice Ackerman…. Te recuerdo muy bien niña- dijo tomando a la pelinegra por la cintura- Levi intento abalanzarse sobre el viejo pero 5 hombres los detuvieron y ahora lo retenían con esfuerzo.

-tu padre era un imbécil- Mikasa lo miró directo a los ojos, llena de odio- no te enojes pequeña, tu madre era una belleza… puedo ver que has heredado mucho de ella- recorrió el brazo izquierdo que Mikasa hasta alcanzar su mano y la beso en los nudillos- ¡suéltala!- gritó Levi presa de la ira.

-Levi- dijo Kaney volteándose hacia el sargento y abandonando a la chica- te propongo algo- soltó una risita ansiosa- tu vida, por la chica-

-hecho- respondió Levi sin pensarlo y acercó su cabeza al cañón del revolver que lo apuntaba- no, no estas entendiendo- intervino el viejo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza- perdonaré tu vida, si ella se queda conmigo- aclaró.

-no- respondió el sargento- ella se va y yo me quedo- añadió.

-Levi, Levi Levi…. Te parece que estas en posición de poner las condiciones?- rio frenéticamente y luego recupero la compostura- a mí me parece que no- hiso una pausa analizando la situación y luego continuo- por dios Levi! Ella podría ser tu prima, tu sobrina, en que estás pensando- bromeo con tono escandalizado el viejo.

-bien ya que no has aceptado mi trato- dijo Kaney acercándose más a Levi- tendré que matarte ahora- lazo una patada en dirección a Rivaille pero este la esquivó con tal agilidad que el pie de Kaney fue a parar a la cara del hombre que sostenía las manos del sargento.

Al tener las manos libres, Levi golpeó velozmente a los demás hombres que lo retenían y robo dos revólveres, con los cuales asesinó a dichos hombres. Entre tanto Kaney ya se había levantado del suelo y apuntaba a Levi desde una posición tal que el sargento no podía verlo – ¡Levi corre!- gritó Mikasa desesperada al ver que Kaney se disponía a disparar. Rivaille alcanzó a esquivar la bala y disparó certeramente a los hombres que retenían a Mikasa. Esta al verse libre corrió al encuentro de Levi, habría sido mucho más fácil huir si el equipo tridimensional de Mikasa no estuviera destruido en el suelo.

-ahora que piensas hacer enano- gritó Kaney desde donde se encontraba- matarte- respondió Levi – te deseo suerte intentándolo- Mikasa se posiciono a un costado de Levi y este la tomo por la cintura pegándola firmemente a su cuerpo, activó el equipo tridimensional y se impulsó en el aire. De inmediato tuvo que esquivar algunos disparos que efectuó Kaney, quien de inmediato los comenzó a seguir ordenando solo dos de sus hombres que lo siguieran.

Levi doblo y giró repetidas veces logrando despistar a Kaney por un segundo, segundo que aprovecho para cambiar de rumbo y dejar a Mikasa a salvo con la tropa sin ser visto. Salió disparado de la edificación que les servía de refugio y se encontró algunos minutos después frente a frente con Kaney – Hey Levi, te lo advertí- dijo el viejo haciendo caso omiso a la ausencia de Mikasa- te dije que no tendría más compasión contigo- Levi se encogió de hombros despreocupado, soltó el revólver que le quedaba y tomo firmemente las espadas con sus afiladas navajas. Estaba listo para matar al viejo bastardo.

-¿Mikasa estas bien?- preguntaban insistentemente Historia y Armin, mientras la pelinegra pedía el equipo tridimensional a Sasha y se lo ponía desesperadamente – en que podemos ayudar- preguntó Jean muy serio, la pelinegra volteó y lo miró seria –solo síganme con cuidado, si ven que las cosas se están saliendo de control, hagan lo que mejor les parezca- Jean asintió y se ajustó bien las correas del equipo. Mikasa vio como Connie se prepara para ir también, lo mismo que Eren y Armin. Sonrió se acercó a Jean y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla- gracias- dijo cuándo se alejó y salió por la puerta disparada como un rayo. La siguieron de inmediato.

Se detuvieron sobre un tejado especialmente alto, diagonal al sector donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, divisaron a dos hombre de Kaney que observaban pasivamente cada uno en una esquina diferente. De pronto vieron la figura inconfundible de Mikasa acercarse a uno de ellos por la espalda y degollarlo limpia y silenciosamente. Dejó caer la cabeza del desgraciado y esta rodó hasta desaparecer en la sombra del edificio.

El segundo hombre vio a la pelinegra y justo antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Jean apareció por su espalda y lo atravesó con un corte limpio y certero. Mikasa le agradeció a su compañero y amigo con una mirada. Por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Jean asesinar a sangre fría a ese hombre, él que era quien más había emitido juicios ético morales en contra de asesinar a los de la misma especie. Debía gustarle mucho Mikasa.

Levi no parecía necesitar ayuda y hacía rato se había percatado de la presencia de su escuadrón en el lugar. Kaney lo golpeaba una y otra vez y Rivaille esquivaba o aguantaba los golpes con gran destreza. Le propino una patada en la cara y luego una en los testículos. Kaney cayó al suelo y percutió el arma a ciegas, la bala fue a dar lejos sin herir a nadie.

Levi pateo el arma de Kaney y lo volteó para acomodar el filo de su espada en el asqueroso cuello del viejo que aún se retorcía del dolor. En ese momento, algunos de los restantes miembros de la policía central militar que acompañaban a Kaney aterrizaron emitiendo un sonido seco al chocas sus pies con el duro pavimento. Quedaron pasmados al ver a su jefe sometido y a punto de ser asesinado. Todos menos una mujer alta que se abalanzó corriendo sobre Levi, pero antes de que lograra su objetivo Mikasa le cayó por la espalda, tumbándola en el suelo-ni lo pienses- le dijo cuando la mujer intento zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra.

Los demás reclutas se encargaron de asesinar al resto de los aliados de Kaney y cuando Mikasa estaba a punto de matar a la mujer – No Mikasa!- gritó Armin- a ella la llevaremos con nosotros- Mikasa frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo, pero acató las ordenes y empujo a la mujer hacia sus compañeros para que se hicieran cargo de ella. Caminó hasta donde estaba Levi y Kaney. Sin dejar de avanzar propino una patada en el estómago al viejo y luego beso a Levi en la mejilla.

-solo mátalo- dijo incentivando a Levi a matar el viejo, el pelinegro sonrió, le gustaba escuchar a Mikasa decir cosas rudas y decidas. Sin pensarlo más degolló al hombre, empujo con su pie el cuerpo y lanzó la cabeza a los pies de la mujer cautiva. Dio media vuelta y siguió a Mikasa, quien tengo una mano para alcanzar la del sargento y entrelazar sus dedos.

-Nos vamos- ordenó Levi- Armin y Jean vayan por Sasha e Historia, nos reuniremos en la muralla ¿entendido?- ambos chicos asintieron y desaparecieron de inmediato. Levi se acercó a la mujer-yo me haré cargo de esta perra- dijo y la cargó en la espalda- ¿esta cómoda señorita?- la mujer no respondió. Llegaron pronto a la muralla y se reunieron con Jean y los demás. Levi acompañaba y custodiaba en todo momento a la prisionera y Mikasa sentía unas ganas enormes de asesinarla allí mismo, sobre todo cuando Rivaille la cargaba.

De camino al castillo casi no habló, iba sentada en la carreta aun lado de Eren. El panorama estaba así: Armin pendiente de Historia, Eren pendiente de Armin, Mikasa pendiente de Levi aunque también de Eren, y Levi a ratos miraba a Mikasa divertido por su actitud.

La llegada al castillo fue un alivio, Levi ordenó a algunos reclutas que llevaran a la mujer al calabozo, tuvo una breve pero importante reunión con Erwin, converso despreocupadamente con Hanji mientras bebían té y luego se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco comenzó a distinguir un sonido… era agua corriendo, ¡la Ducha! Por supuesto, se levantó y entró en el baño. Ahí estaba su pelinegra favorita, aseándose bien el cuerpo. Que escena más excitante para Rivaille. Limpieza más su mujer desnuda.

Rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y se introdujo en el pequeño espacio que constituida la regadera. Mikasa se volteó y atrapo al sargento entre sus brazos, se besaron por fin. Rivaille comenzó a masajear los senos de Mikasa Esa noche nadie dormiría.

Mientras tanto, Eren y Armin se dirigían cada uno a su habitación luego de comer- ¿crees que podrías dormir conmigo hoy?- preguntó Armin al ojiverde – creo que lo mejor será que cada uno duerma donde le corresponde- respondió el chico titán queriendo parecer serio. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se marchó a su pieza. Cuando por fin estaba acostado y dispuesto a dormir, sintió como una persona se introducía en su cama, volteó y encontró a Eren tumbado a su lado. Perfecto.

* * *

-¿Crees que esa perra nos diga algo?- preguntó Hanji al comandante –En realidad no lo sé- respondió el rubio sin mostrar mayor interés. Pasaron varios minutos sin que los dos pronunciaran palabra.

-no puedo creer que Levi haya asesinado por fin a Kaney- habló Erwin- creo que finalmente podrá vivir tranquilo- pensó un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza, desestimando su propia creencia- Levi nunca vivirá tranquilo, el peso de las esperanzas de la humanidad recae en sus hombros- Hanji se encogió de hombros apenada y fue a sentarse en las piernas de su hombre, lo beso en la boca y luego sonrió- en los hombros de Levi y los de Mikasa- aclaró.

* * *

**Por fin (¿?) mil años!... creo que este cap es pura lucha, mucha lucha etece etece etece…. Me separe completamente del manga losé losé pero esque empecé a escribirlo antes de leer el cap nuevo que por cierto estuvo buenisimooo! Y Levi sin polera o mi dioh! Para chuparse los dedos :B Gracias Oh! gran Isayama… dios de shingeki por hacer a ese hombre tan comestible…. Espero me perdonen espero ir más rápido ahora que ya quedan poquísimos cap supongo que dos … o uno nose nose ¡ ¿sugerencias? Plzz…. Los amo ah! Y son lo mejor ahora soy oficialmente Fan de Armin …. El shota mas macho del mundo jajaja besooos nos leemos luego 3**


	10. Chapter 10

-por última vez…- dijo Levi cansado- que sabes de los cambiantes- la rubia volteo el rostro, evitando la mirada del sargento. Llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados, ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Levi ya había preguntado cien veces y había intentado todas las formas de persuasión que conocía. Todo mientras el resto de la tropa esperaba pacientemente afuera sin descuidar sus deberes.

-estas cansada?- preguntó el pelinegro de pronto, peinándose el cabello con los dedos. La rubia lo miró de reojo y asintió recelosa – también yo- la animó Levi- y creo que esta estúpida situación no nos está llevando a nada- sacudió su ropa y luego tendió la mano a la mujer- vamos- le dijo- la cena debe estar servida- ella tomo la mano que le ofrecían, estaba realmente hambrienta y su estómago la delataba. No creía que las cosas pudieran salir mucho peor de lo que estaban ahora – no creo que a tu novia le agrade verme- dijo la rubia cuando caminaban por el pasillo que los conduciría fuera de los calabozos. Levi asintió, conocía a Mikasa- tampoco yo lo creo- dijo al llegar a la última puerta que los separaba de la planta principal del castillo y escuchó una suave risa proveniente de la prisionera que ahora lo acompañaba. Abrió la puerta y dejo que la mujer pasara primero- gracias- dijo ella sin mirarlo. Levi la ignoró.

Mikasa fue la primera en ver a Levi. Al ver su silueta atravesar el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el comedor levantó la mano para hacer señas en medió del bullicio y la agitación característica de la hora de la cena. Levi sonrió y guiño un ojo en su dirección, pero siguió de largo. Entonces Mikasa aun con la mano en el aire se percató de la presencia de la mujer, arrugó el entrecejo y dejo caer con fuerza su puño cerrado sobre la mesa. El estruendo fue tal que todos en el casino quedaron pasmados. Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír el golpe, pero luego se relajó y siguió su camino seguido de la rubia que reía burlonamente complacida de la reacción de Mikasa.

-no entiendo porque te hace tanta gracia- comentó Levi una vez que se hubieron instalado en una mesa, la mujer se encogió de hombros con una expresión divertida- no lo sé- aseguró, pero la verdad era que Mikasa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y si tenía una oportunidad de fastidiarla o aún mejor, matarla, lo haría sin pensarlo. Y por ahora no poseía armas de ningún tipo asique debía conformarse con fastidiarla. Eso lo conseguía pasando tiempo con Rivaille cosa que tenía que hacer por obligación, y que no le molestaba para nada, Levi representaba para ella lo único que quedaba de Kaney en la tierra.

Levantó su vista del plato y observo a Levi comer por unos segundos. La verdad es que no tenía ningún parecido físico con Kaney –cosa que no le sorprendía pues ella sabía bien que no tenían lazos sanguíneos- pero había algo en su forma de moverse, de mirar y sobre todo de matar que lo hacía irremediablemente parecido a él. Ella había aprendido a amar a Kaney, no como un compañero si no como un maestro, lo admiraba y con el tiempo esa admiración se había vuelto en amor. Y ahí estaba Levi, representando todo lo que más le gustaba del viejo muerto, pero dentro de un cuerpo joven e infinitamente más atractivo.

-yo no soy como él- dijo Levi, al sorprender a la rubia observándolo- termina tu comida rápido- ordeno molesto. La rubia asintió y terminó de tomar su sopa lo más rápido que pudo.

Levi ordenó que condujeran a la mujer nuevamente hacia los calabozos, y se encaminó hacia su pieza. Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta que buscaba la abrió sin ningún cuidado y luego la cerró de un portazo, arrastró los pies hasta el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer en el masajeando sus sienes con la yema de los dedos. Abrió los ojos despacio y miro a su alrededor, ahí estaba su pieza, igual de limpia y ordenada que siempre. Pero ahora le gustaba mucho más que antes. Siempre había consistido en una cama grande, con una pequeña mesita de noche a un lado, un escritorio con su silla y el sillón en el que estaba sentado, además del placad donde guardaba sus uniformes y la poca ropa de civil que poseía. Pero ahora era distinto, si afinaba un poco más la vista podía divisar los pequeños cambios que le llenaban de alegría. La cama contaba con dos almohadas en vez de una, y a un costado había una nueva mesita de noche mucho más femenina y delicada que la de su lado. Sobre el escritorio no solo había papeles sino un pequeño florero con rosas que el mismo llevaba para Mikasa cada día luego de terminar sus deberes. Y si inspiraba profundo, podía sentir ese dulce aroma a mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, esa mujer que él amaba y deseaba con toda su alma.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó profundamente dormido. Mikasa entró a la habitación aun un poco molesta por el episodio en la cena. Cerró la puerta delicadamente tras ella y encontró a Levi recostado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Se detuvo a mirarlo un segundo y se sorprendió a si misma olvidando todo su enojo y sonriendo enternecidamente.

Levi podía ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el gran Levi Rivaille o Ackerman… fuera como fuese, al final del día para ella era solo Levi, el hombre que se duerme con el uniforme y las botas puestas. El hombre que le ha enseñado lo que es amar y sentirse amada. Alguien con quien discutir y conversar, con quien pelear y reconciliarse. Era su Levi.

Se acercó silenciosamente y tal como ya había hecho un millón de veces comenzó a desvestir al sargento dormilón. Comenzó por retirar las botas y dejarlas a un lado. Luego retiró las correas, trabajo arduo pero que la experiencia le permitía realizar con moderada destreza y rapidez. Retiró enseguida los pantalones y luego comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior. Aun después de haber visto tantas veces a Levi sin ropa, no lograba controlar los sentimientos e ideas que se le venían a la cabeza cuando observaba sus abdominales. Parecían esculpidos en mármol por un experto tallador. Suspiró y luego beso la frente del sargento.

-Levi- dijo suavemente mientras sostenía la cara del hombre entre sus manos- Levi vamos, debes acostarte- repitió con un tono lleno de cariño, el hombre pestañeo pesadamente y la observo en silencio –hola- dijo Levi de repente, ella solo sonrió y luego lo besó en la boca. El pelinegro se levantó despacio agarrado de la mano de Mikasa y juntos caminaron hacía la cama.

-sabes que no es necesario que me desvistas, puedo hacerlo solo- dijo de pronto sin ganas de reprocharle su actitud si no recordándole que no era un bebe. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-hoy en la cena…- comenzó a decir Mikasa. Levi la miró atento mientras se acostaba cubriéndose con la única manta de la cama- pensé que comerías conmigo- terminó algo avergonzada, escondiendo la cara tras su bufanda roja. Levi estiró la mano y retiro la bufanda de su cuello. –¿Porque te sonrojas?- preguntó algo confundido.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros- no lo sé- dijo de pronto rompiendo a llorar, Levi abrió la boca por el asombro pues Mikasa no solía llorar muy a menudo y menos por una situación como esa. Se movió por la cama hasta alcanzar a la chica y rodearla con ambos brazos – no llores- pidió afligido aun sin entender que ocurría.

Mikasa intentaba calmar su llanto, pero sollozaba cada vez más fuerte. Levi la beso una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer para calmar su tristeza –vamos no llores, debes estar feliz…- empezó a decir Levi sin saber muy bien lo que hacía- por fin estamos juntos, ya no hay más Kaney ni amenazas cercanas al idiota de Eren- que raro se sentía decir todo eso. Tomo aire como haciendo un esfuerzo y siguió- no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado, por fin tengo todo lo que quería y mucho más- Mikasa lo miró sorprendida, Levi no era un hombre que expresara sus sentimientos a través de las palabras- yo siempre te voy a cuidar- terminó de decir Levi.

De pronto la chica dejó de sollozar espantosamente para comenzar a sonreír - ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Levi al ver que Mikasa comenzaba a reír animadamente. Ella solo lo beso en la boca con una lujuria desproporcionada. Levi gratamente sorprendido, abrió los ojos a tope cuando Mikasa lo lanzo de espaldas sobre el colchón y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Ella misma se arrancó la ropa y se limpió las lágrimas que aún le quedaban con el dorso del brazo. Pasaron así amándose casi por dos horas cuando la propia pelinegra decidió alejarse de Levi, se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama y lo miro directamente a la cara. Él aun con la respiración agitada se apoyó en sus codos para poder devolverle la mirada y prestarle atención.

-¿porque tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con ella?- preguntó de pronto la chica con una actitud infantil- no me gusta- confesó voluntariamente- he visto cómo te mira- Levi rodó los ojos y observo el techo un segundo- Mikasa por favor no empieces, sabes que es mi trabajo interrogarla- dijo en tono suplicante en un principio pero luego algo más autoritario- no puedo hacer nada al respecto- Mikasa se cruzó de brazos molesta y resoplo haciendo que su cabello se agitara sobre su cara.

Levi rio al ver aquella reacción tan divertida por parte de la pelinegra- Hey- dijo en tono burlón- esto me recuerda al día en que te di el primer beso- Mikasa lo miro de reojo- no te burles Rivaille- reclamó.

-Uh! Rivaille… eso sí que dolió, además sabes que ese no es mi apellido- la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Ackerman- dijo recordando que aún no habían discutido ese tema- cuéntame sobre eso- pidió acomodándose rápidamente en el pecho desnudo de Levi.

-No hay mucho que contar- dijo Levi acariciando la cabeza de la chica- ya sabes, el bastardo que asesinamos me dio el apellido… no somos parientes ni nada- dijo tratando de aclarar la situación- lo sé- respondió Mikasa- ¿crees que me acostaría con mi primo?- preguntó en tono de broma, Levi rio suavemente. Esa risa derretía a la pelinegra.

-esperaba que pudieras contarme más sobre tu vida antes de la milicia- Levi detuvo bruscamente sus caricias en el pelo de Mikasa, suspiro, y luego prosiguió peinando y acariciando su negra y suave cabellera- solo era un delincuente- dijo Levi- y un asesino, o casi- durante más o menos una hora relató a Mikasa los detalles y por menores de su vida antes de entrar a la milicia, repitió algunos episodios con Isabel y Farlán que ya le había comentado anteriormente y que a Mikasa le habían parecido infinitamente tiernos y divertidos al igual que otros muy tristes.

-Gracias- dijo Mikasa cuando Levi terminó de hablar, él solo beso con cuidado la frente de la pelinegra- ahora…- dijo Levi- porque no hablamos de tus repentinos y molestos cambios de ánimo?- preguntó astutamente el hombre, enderezándose hasta sentarse con el espalda apoyada en la pared. Mikasa se enderezo también sin molestarse en cubrir sus senos desnudos- no sé de qué hablas- dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- está bien- respondió Levi- te dejaré pasar esta- se mordió el labio inferior intentado reprimir el deseo de lamer los preciosos y repentinamente más erguidos y grandes senos de Mikasa. Ella sonrió y con una mano acercó la cabeza de Levi hasta su pecho, permitiéndole hacer lo que deseaba.- no juegas limpio- reclamó Levi cuando se vio perdido. De todas formas Mikasa estaba muy extraña, algo andaba mal.

-tsk…-dijo- si no vas a cooperar, entonces me iré- Levi se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a alejarse del calabozo mientras sacudía el polvo adherido a su chaqueta.

-Levi- llamó la mujer- lo siento… es que yo, sinceramente no sé qué más puedo decirte- confesó apenada mientras observaba al capitán detener su marcha- te pareces tanto él- dijo la mujer el ver como Levi se volteaba a verla desafiante.

-eso no es cierto- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia la mujer- no vuelvas a repetirlo- ordenó en tono serio- además…- dijo recobrado su serenidad- recuerda que fui yo quien mató a tu adorado Kaney- la mujer cerro los puños y fulmino a su captor con la mirada, era cierto, él lo había matado. No debía volver a olvidar ese punto. De pronto se sintió presa de la ira.

Se movió rápido y acorralo a Levi contra la pared, intento golpearlo pero el sargento era demasiado ágil para ella. En menos de 5 segundos la tenia de espaldas en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y las manos inmovilizadas sobre la cabeza- por favor señorita- dijo Levi con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro- no olvide con quien está hablando- acto seguido se levantó y abrió la puerta a Hanji quien la golpeaba apresuradamente.

-que pasa- demando saber el sargento- es mi turno- anunció Hanji acomodando sus lentes de científica loca, Levi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado- Erwin sabe sobre esto?- preguntó y la mujer de lentes solo negó traviesamente con la cabeza- está bien- dijo Levi- de todos modos necesito un descanso. Relajó los hombros y pasó caminando al lado de su amiga.

-Muy bien- dijo Hanji- comencemos- la mujer la miraba asustada desde un rincón, conocía muy bien la fama de loca excéntrica de la cual era dueña la teniente de la legión. Bueno se dijo a si misma al menos Levi se fue. Ese enano le había dejado claro que el nunca sería como Kaney y ahora le encontraba la razón… él nunca podría ser tan bueno como el viejo. Y ahora que lo sabía no tenía razón para seguir fingiendo cortesía con él ni con nadie.

Para cuando Hanji hubo terminado, a la rubia le faltaban algunos mechones de cabello y una que otra uña. Pero sobre todo ahora la rubia estaba segura de querer vengar la muerte de su querido Kaney, y lo haría matando a cuantos más pudiera, pero sobre todo… su objetivo era la preciosa pelinegra que Levi amaba.

-Armin!- gritó Mikasa- tienes un momento- el chico rubio volteó a ver a su amiga- claro- dijo cuándo esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- que sucede- preguntó preocupado- nada- respondió la pelinegra- solo me preguntaba si podríamos conversar un rato- Armin asintió y guió a Mikasa hasta un lugar más tranquilo. Se sentaron bajo un árbol a las afueras del castillo, allí seguro que nadie los molestaría.

-Has oído la buena nueva?- preguntó el chico a su amiga, ella negó con la cabeza esperando oír- podremos volver a salir fuera de la murallas, ahora que Kaney murió nada nos impide volver a la expediciones- dijo el rubio muy animado- y que hay de Historia?- pregunto Mikasa preocupada- bueno historia deberá irse… a tomar su lugar como reina- confesó el rubio un poco apenado.

Mikasa se levantó y caminó algunos pasos alrededor del árbol hasta encontrar algunas manzanas lo suficientemente bajas como para arrancarlas del árbol. Volvió a ocupar su lugar a un costado de su amigo y procedió a limpiar los frutos con su camisa mientras escuchaba los pormenores de los últimos planes y estrategias de la legión. Ofreció una manzana a su amigo quien la rechazo gentilmente- no gracias, acabo de comer- Mikasa se encogió de hombros y se llevó el rojo fruto a la boca. Armin hablaba y contestaba todas las preguntas de Mikasa mientras la observaba engullir desesperadamente una manzana tras otra. Cuando hubo terminado con todas se levantó y comenzó a buscar más frutas en el árbol. Armin se levantó tras ella y la siguió extrañado- Mikasa que ocurre- pregunto cuando esta se disponía a escalar el árbol para alcanzar la manzana más grande

-ah?- Mikasa lo miró sorprendida al ver la expresión preocupada de su amigo- solo tengo hambre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y abandonando la manzana en el árbol- pero ya has comido casi 5 manzanas- la increpó el chico… -segura que estas bien?-

-si… si claro que estoy bien- respondió la pelinegra- ahora cuéntame sobre Eren… él y tú?...- preguntó con voz insinuante. Armin enrojeció de la vergüenza y se retiró argumentando que tenía algo urgente que hacer- ¡está bien!- gritó Mikasa agitando la mano- luego hablaremos de esto- repentinamente sentía ganas de llorar. Se sentó en el hierva y rodeo sus rodillas con los brazos. Extrañaba a Eren, rara vez podía verlo y conversar con él, nada era como antes. Levanto la cabeza y miró el frente… debía ser fuerte, ahora que saldrían de expedición debía protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho, ese era su deber. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y apretó los puños decidida.

Debía volver a entrenar tan duro como siempre, no podía fallar ya que los titanes eran despiadados y crueles y ella no podía permitir que nada le sucediese a su adorado hermano, ni a Levi. Se puso de pie con unas energías totalmente renovadas comenzó a caminar en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Allí encontró a Jean y Sasha luchando junto a Connie y la pequeña Historia. Pronto desafió a Jean a un combate. Lo derrotó en medio minuto con una fuerza capaz de romperle algún hueso. Y repitió la acción con cada uno de los valientes soldados que se atrevían q desafiarla. Todos sabían que Mikasa era fuerte. Pero la manera en que los derrotaba y pateaba una vez que ya los había derribado era una nueva faceta en ella. Se sentía furiosa por alguna razón que desconocía en ese momento.

-Tal vez Levi tenga razón- se dijo así misma- tengo cambios de ánimo muy repentinos- se llevó la mano a la frente- tal vez estoy enfermando- Sasha e Historia aun adoloridas por las palizas que habían recibido por parte de Mikasa se acercaron preocupadas.

-Mikasa estas bien?- pregunto la castaña- si- respondió- estoy bien- se alejó de las mujeres caminando despacio pero sin dejar ver lo extraña que se sentía.

-asique… la señorita Ackerman estuvo embarazada de Rivaille- comentó Pixis. Erwin lo miro serio- esos son asuntos de ellos- respondió.

-por supuesto que si…- se apresuró en decir Pixis- pero que maravilloso espécimen habría salido de esa mezcla… tal vez habría acabado con los titanes él solo- dijo mirando a través de la ventana que justo en ese momento Mikasa abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento con dirección a las duchas. Erwin rió ante tal comentario ciertamente el también había imaginado algo como eso.

-bueno- habló el comandante- pasemos a temas más importantes- Pixis lo observó en silencio- La mujer que trajeron de prisionera, no ha querido decir mucho- confesó- toda la información que nos ha dado ya la sabíamos- el viejo hiso un ademan indicando a Erwin que continuara- parece estar más interesada en matar a Mikasa que cualquier otra cosa- la expresión del viejo Pixis cambio, sus profundas arrugas y cicatrices mostraban sorpresa.

-bueno, bueno- dijo- volvemos nuevamente a la parejita Ackerman- soltó un par de carcajadas, seguidas de una tos seca- por alguna razón…. Siempre volvemos a ellos- Erwin se encogió de hombros- y Eren, el joven titán… cuéntame sobre él- pidió Pixis inclinándose y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

-Eren, no ha tenido muchos avances- dijo el rubio- ¿sigue tan soñador e impertinente como siempre?- pregunto el viejo recordando el día que conoció el muchacho. Erwin asintió y el viejo rió contento- eso es lo que más me gusta de él- celebró tomando un largo sorbo de alcohol- lástima que sin la chiquilla Ackerman no podría sobrevivir ni tres días en una expedición- Erwin lo miró extrañado, pues el viejo hablaba como si a Mikasa fuera a ocurrirle algo pronto.

La pelinegra llegó al dormitorio que compartía con Rivaille, solía usar las duchas comunes luego de los entrenamientos pero esta vez se sentía demasiado extraña como para hacerlo, abrió el placad, tomo una toalla y camino hasta el baño. Estaba ocupada con las llaves de la regadera cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Volteó esperando encontrar a Levi pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando en su lugar se encontró con la mujer rubia que debía estar prisionera en los calabozos.

-que quieres- exigió saber ocultando su nerviosismo- solo nos tomará un minuto- respondió la mujer.

* * *

**no... no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda :D en fin... despues de mil años e vuelto! commo ya saben queda muy popopoopoquito pensaba de aqui hacer todo feliz y contento pero se me hiso muy aburrido de escribir asique borré todo y bueno :) ya ven jajaja ademas vamos! en snk no pasan muchas cosas felices que digamos jajajaj ya estoy terminando de escribir el 3er chapter de jeanxsasha asique ya pronto :D y no bien termine este fic empieso a actualizar el de todo lo solido se desvanece en el aire... creo que ya me teñiré rubia para pensar mas como Petra! como simepre espero que les haya gustado las amo desde el fondo de mi corazon de habali con complejo de escritor besoss! Bye ¿reviews? **


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Qué sucede?! ni yo me lo creooo! actualicé ? ...mm.. así parece. tengo miedo! jajajaj en fin les pido que me perdonen por favoooooooooooooooor y bueno más explicaciónes al final :D lean y resfrequen la memoria siesque l necesitan jajaja besooos**

* * *

Mikasa retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared, buscó con la mirada algún objeto que le pudiera servir de defensa y diviso el brillo de la navaja de Rivaille, la que últimamente estaba usando para afeitarse. "perfecto" pensó.

La rubia seguía mirándola amenazante, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo desnudo de Mikasa, dispuesta a matarla en un segundo. La pelinegra se movió rápido hasta alcanzar la navaja y esconderla tras su espalda. Ambas se miraron en silencio con aire desafiante. –Adelante- dijo Mikasa invitando a la rubia a dar el primer paso.

La aludida convencida de su ventaja se propuso a avanzar hacia ella. De pronto Mikasa la vio voltearse y quedar paralizada. La rubia escuchó un sonido desde la habitación y al voltear vio a Rivaille apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta con una expresión un tanto sombría. Sintió miedo. Se suponía que el imbécil de Rivaille estaría ocupado en una reunión. Él la saludo con la mano.

-cuidado- dijo al ver a Mikasa acercársele por la espalda a la rubia y clavarle la navaja en el cuello. La rubia calló de rodillas sujetando la navaja hundida en su cuello con ambas manos. Rivaille hizo una mueca de asco al ver como la sangre ensuciaba el piso de su pulcrísima habitación.

-maldito- murmuró la mujer intentando sacar la navaja- gracias- respondió él. Luego se acercó y el mismo tiro del arma blanca para terminar de cortar la yugular y darle fin a la estúpida escenita. Pasó por arriba de la casi difunta y atravesó la puertita que daba al cuarto de baño. Allí se detuvo el observar a Mikasa vomitar enérgicamente en el wc.

-Mikasa!- susurró al acercarse a ella y limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo.

-ella me quería matar- dijo ella tratando de excusarse por haberla apuñalado.

-lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí- le dijo acunándola contra su pecho- lo hiciste bien, como siempre soldado.

* * *

Casi una hora antes:

Erwin despidió cortésmente a Pixis luego de su pequeña reunión, estaba algo preocupado. El viejo parecía macabro, y loco, más de lo común. Y por la forma en que hablaba de Eren y Mikasa… algo le preocupaba. Se apoyó en la mesa de su oficina y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mirando por la ventana. Y comenzó a hilar ideas.

Pixis siempre había sido de su confianza, a pesar de que Rivaille le decía una y otra vez que no confiara en él. Aunque debía admitir que últimamente se estaba comportando muy raro, parecía demasiado interesado en Eren. ¿Sería posible que…? No, Pixis jamás estaría planeando algo en contra de ellos. De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-señor?- llamó un soldado cuidadoso de no molestarlo. Erwin le miró y noto que algo andaba mal.

-que sucedió?- pregunto.

-la prisionera señor… - dijo el chico- escapó!

Erwin se enderezó y terminó de despertar de su letargo de una vez. Pixis… se dijo a si mismo. En ese momento vio pasar por el pasillo la inconfundible figura del sargento Rivaille y haciendo a un lado al menudo soldado que se encontraba frente a él. Alcanzó a Levi por el hombro.

-ve por Mikasa- le dijo- puede estar en peligro-

Levi le miró extrañado pero de inmediato partió a paso seguro en dirección a su habitación. Al llegar vio a la prisionera parada de espaldas a la puerta y a Mikasa desnuda y aparentemente indefensa dentro del cuarto de baño. Carraspeó y llamó la atención de la rubia.

Había sentido el pecho contraído y el alma apretujada cuando iba prácticamente corriendo y empujando a cuanto pobre individuo de le pusiera por delante. Soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra con cara de demente suelto. Ahora la tenía entre sus brazos y una vez más estaba sorprendido de la fortaleza de su mocosa.

-estas bien?- pregunto apartando el pelo del rostro de Mikasa con una mano. Ella asintió.

\- El comandante Pixis no está por ningún lado señor- avisó un soldado.

-¡búsquenlo!- ordeno Erwin golpeando el escritorio con el puño cerrado. El soldado se cuadro frente a su comandante para luego marcharse cuando Levi entró por la puerta y tomó el desafortunado muchacho por la camisa.

\- mejor será que encuentren a ese maldito viejo de mierda, si no quieren que me desquite con ustedes!- gruñó, el chico se estremeció y una vez estuvo libre salió disparado por el corredor.

-como esta Mikasa?- pregunto el rubio.

-bien, esta con la loca de tu esposa-

-me alegro- dijo el comandante ignorando el comentario sobre su mujer- Eren está a salvo?-

-sí, el muy idiota estaba durmiendo- ensombreció aún más su semblante y añadió- quiero que encuentren a ese jodido viejo-

Levi se marchó dando un portazo, enfiló rápidamente camino a encargarse de sus asuntos para poder volver al lado de Mikasa lo antes posible. Entró con fuertes pisadas llamando la atención de todos los soldados de su propio escuadrón. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar al castaño de ojos verdes y sin ningún cuidado lo tomó por el brazo y arrastro por el pasillo seguido muy de cerca por un preocupado Armin. Atravesó toda el ala oeste del castillo hasta alcanzar a la enfermería, entró sin tocar la puerta y lanzó a Eren sobre una silla junto a la camilla donde descansaba Mikasa quien se sentó de golpe y escrutó a Rivaille con la mirada.

-quédate aquí y cuídala- ordenó. Luego se volteó hacia Armin que lo miraba asustado- tu cuida que este imbécil no la haga sentir mal con sus idioteces-

-si señor- respondió Armin asintiendo enérgicamente.

Luego dedicó una mirada cariñosa a Mikasa que solo ella pudo notar y se marchó caminando tan rápido como antes

-Y bien…- dijo eren rascándose la cabeza de forma tímida- como estas-

-bien, eren ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Te han hecho algo?- respondió Mikasa preocupada al tiempo que se acomodó de tal modo que fácilmente tenía acceso a las manos del chico y las tomó y examinó.

-¿quién?- preguntó el castaño. Mikasa rodó los ojos al percatarse de que para variar su despistado hermano aún no se enteraba de nada.

-la mujer…- interrumpió Armin de pronto llamando la atención de los hermanos- ella... ¿murió verdad?- Mikasa asintió

-¿y Pixis?- preguntó de nuevo, Eren los observaba a ambos intercaladamente.

-no lo sé- respondió la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto Mikasa se tapó la boca con ambas manos y encorvó levemente la espalda. Eren le se quedó viendo con cara de espanto mientras Armin corrió hasta alcanzar una cubeta para que su amiga pudiera vomitar en ella.

-gracias- dijo la pelinegra al levantar la cabeza y poder mirar a Armin. Él se encogió de hombros, y el luego frunció un poco el ceño preocupado sin que nadie pudiese verlo.

-crees que encuentren a Pixis?- preguntó el comandante a su compañero y amigo con tono preocupado.

Levi le miró en silencio durante un segundo- no lo sé- contesto- si fuera creyente o religioso probablemente estaría rezando para que lo encuentren… pero como no lo soy ni pienso serlo….-dijo y Erwin lo miró de reojo arqueando una ceja- tendré que ir yo mismo a buscar al viejo de mierda-

El comandante quiso objetar de alguna forma, pero no encontró las palabras, Levi era su mejor hombre… era el más fuerte de la humanidad, si alguien podría hacer bien las cosas ese era Levi. Pero también era su mejor amigo, no quería perderlo en una misión tan simple. Aunque también entendía sus razones y si él hubiese podido…. Habría montado su caballo hacía largo rato para acompañarlo. Pero no podía- suerte- dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de Rivaille.

Levi salió de la oficina del comandante otra vez con rumbo hacía el cuarto donde descansaba Mikasa. Entró rápido y haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de los dos mocosos que el mismo había dejado ahí, se acercó a la pelinegra y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios- me voy- dijo cortante. Intento alejarse de ella para marcharse de inmediato pero Mikasa lo detuvo por las manos. Era un agarre débil y suave pero eso bastaba por parte de Mikasa para que Levi detuviera su marcha.

-ten mucho cuidado, por favor- dijo. Levi asintió y beso la frente de Mikasa. Luego caminó hasta la puerta pero se detuvo con la mano sobre la perilla.

-ustedes dos!- dijo sin voltear, refiriéndose claramente a Eren y Armin quienes de inmediato le miraron- si algo llega a pasarle a Ackerman….- hizo una pausa- tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Ambos chicos tragaros saliva sonoramente y miraron a Mikasa quien les sonreía como pidiéndoles perdón por las palabras del sargento.

Dicho eso…. Levi se marchó

* * *

Ya iban dos largas semanas desde que Levi se marchó. Mikasa pasaba los tediosos días acostada o sentada en una silla junto a la ventana. Al menos Armin y Eren le hacían compañía el mayor tiempo posible. Y todos los días después del almuerzo salían a dar un corto paseo.

Mikasa… presa de su aburrimiento y el tiempo libre se había vuelto más perceptiva y conversando con sus amigos se había enterado de muchas cosas. Nunca había sido una chica "metiche" por decirlo así, pero ahora eso – y esperar a Levi- se había convertido en su pasa tiempos favorito, sobre todo cuando tenía oportunidad de saber algo sobre Eren.

El jueves de la segunda semana Eren no pudo acompañarla a dar el paseo rutinario, por lo que solo fue con Armin. Caminaron en silencio o hablando cosas banales durante mucho rato. Mikasa se devanaba los sesos buscando las palabras correctas para comenzar la conversación que quería y poder formular la serie de preguntas que tenía en mente.

Armin detuvo su andar en seco y viendo como Mikasa daba dos pasos más antes de detenerse por completo dijo- puedes preguntarme lo que sea- la pelinegra volteó a verlo consiente de que Armin era muchísimo más perceptivo que cualquiera y probablemente hacía mucho rato que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

-está bien- dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa nerviosa- solo quiero saber… sobre tu y em… ya sabes Eren- Armin la escuchó tranquilo aunque un leve y casi imperceptible rubor apareció en sus mejillas-

-que hay con eso?- preguntó tímido el rubio. Avanzado hasta quedar a la misma altura que Mikasa y reanudar su camino juntos.

-es que… bueno- empezó Mikasa, que estaba extrañamente nerviosa- los he visto mucho más cercanos- Armin la miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar- y… no quiero decir que eso sea malo- aclaró la pelinegra pensando que la había cagado.

-está bien- la interrumpió Armin antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa- no sé si estamos juntos, bueno es raro- Mikasa lo miró interesada.

-se besaron?- preguntó de pronto la pelinegra.

-si- respondió Armin desviando la mirada para que su amiga no pudiera notar el rojo en sus mejillas. De pronto Mikasa lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda. Armin abrió los ojos y poso sus manos sobre las de la chica.

-me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo – sabes… Rivaille una vez me dijo, que creía que tu gustabas de Historia- Armin volteo de todo para ver a su amiga.

-es linda- respondió- pero solo somos amigos.

-que bien- dijo Mikasa sobándose el estómago- me alegro, pensé que Ymir podría matarte si vuelve algún día- ambos rieron sin ganas.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Armin

-adelante, es tu turno- respondió Mikasa mirando con atención a su amigo.

-¿extrañas al sargento verdad?- la pelinegra poso la mirada al frente – mucho- respondió.

De pronto ambos escucharon que alguien se acercaba corriendo. Voltearon y vieron a su adorado castaño corriendo en su dirección y alzando una mano.

-Armin, Mikasa! Espérenme- gritó

Ambos amigos se detuvieron a esperar por el tercero del grupo, tal y como cuando eran unos niños.

-hola Armin- saludo eren al rubio- hola Mikasa- saludó a su hermana- hola bebe como estas?- saludó inclinándose un poco hacia el vientre de la pelinegra. Ella rio divertida.

-está muy bien- respondió ella- o eso dice Hanji.

* * *

Pocas horas después de que Levi se marchara, Hanji al fin había tenido tiempo que hacerle un chequeo completo para verificar que estuviera bien.

-recuéstate linda- dijo la científica. Mikasa obedeció en silencio aunque un poco molesta porque ya había estado recostada todo el santo día.

Zoe la revisó pacientemente con sus extraños utensilios, emitiendo pequeñas afirmaciones de vez en cuando- mm… ok- decía- todo bien aquí- de pronto Hanji se detuvo y alzo la viste hacía el rostro de Mikasa- bueno… tu bebe está bien- dijo. La pelinegra abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo.

¿Un bebe? De que bebe hablaba Hanji, que ella supiera no estaba esperando ningún bebe. Si había estado perfectamente todos los días… "Oh"- pensó Mikasa. Los cambios de ánimo, los vómitos, el hambre insaciable y esa furia incontenible… - Como no me di cuenta!- se dijo a sí misma y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-Mikasa quiero que sepas que debes cuidarte mucho, tu…. Bueno… tuviste una perdida hace algún tiempo y podría volver a ocurrir si no te cuidas como es debido- dijo Hanji acomodando sus lentes un tanto incómoda. Mikasa asintió sin apartar las manos de su rostro.

-ahora dime…- dijo la científica volviendo a su actitud habitual- como es que el enano no me dijo nada!-

-él no lo sabe- respondió Mikasa, tan despacio que a Hanji le pareció oír mal

-que ¡¿Qué?!- gritó.

-él no sabe… y yo tampoco sabía hasta hace unos momentos atrás- Mikasa se destapó la cara, no sabía si reir o llorar. Si estar contenta o triste. Si abrazar a Hanji o golpearla. Solo sabía que estaba muerta de miedo, si, el miedo era el único sentimiento que invadía su mente en ese momento. Miedo por el bebé, por ella, pero sobre todo porque Rivaille no estaba allí para apoyarla.

Ella y Hanji idearon una rutina a seguir diariamente para ayudar a Mikasa a reposar y sobre todo mantener la mente ocupada en algo durante todo el tiempo que durara el embarazo pero más importante: durante el tiempo en que Levi pudiera regresar.

Definitivamente se quedaría fuera de toda misión, tarea, reunión, paseo, entrenamiento, etc. Que requiriera de esfuerzo físico. Y lamentablemente para Mikasa eso representaba la mayor parte de las actividades – por no decir todas- dentro de la legión. Después de todo eso era la milicia no un centro de vacaciones.

Ahora, ya tenía casi un mes y medio y todo iba a la perfección, a excepcioné de las malditas nauseas en las mañanas y el aburrimiento durante la mayor parte del día. Pero Armin y Eren eran su salvación. Nuevamente había volcado toda su atención sobre ellos, los consentía y cuidaba todo lo que podía. Pero cada vez que se quedaba en la solitaria atmosfera fría de su habitación miraba con tristeza la mitad vacía de la cama y las cosas del sargento perfectamente ordenadas.

-Mikasa!- gritó Historia siguiendo a la pelinegra el domingo por la noche cuando se dirigía inevitablemente a su habitación luego de cenar. La pelinegra se detuvo y espero por la pequeña rubia.

-¿qué?- preguntó cortante.

-Oí que vieron a Levi y los demás venir camino hacía el castillo- dijo la pequeña entusiasmada abrazando de pronto a Mikasa.

Mikasa enmudeció y miró a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que enfocar su atención en ese incomodo momento, no se atrevía a corresponder el abrazo. Pero luego se acostumbró a la pequeña presión de los brazos de historia y la abrazó también.

-gracias- dijo ocultando el sobresalto que había dado su corazón-

Luego cambió el rumbo, se dirigió directamente hasta la oficina de Erwin. Pero esta vez… recordando lo sucedido la última vez que entro sin avisar. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, hasta que escucho el tranquilo metal de la voz de Erwin invitándola a pasar.

-señor- dijo ella saludando militarmente. Erwin le devolvió el saludo y le indicó que se relajara.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó preocupado – ha sucedido algo? Quieres que llame a Hanji?- Mikasa tuvo que reprimir una risita.

-está todo bien señor- dijo ella.- solo tengo una pregunta- añadió. Se rascó la nuca nerviosa y luego instintivamente llevo ambas manos hasta su vientre- Levi ya está por volver… ¿no es verdad?

-bueno… probablemente mañana por la mañana- confirmó Erwin feliz de que su compañero y amigo y toda la tropa que había salido con el regresasen con vida.

Mikasa le miró perpleja durante un momento, había estado esperando con tantas ansias ese momento. Pero ahora que lo tenía no sabía qué hacer. ¿La indecisión y la inseguridad serian un efecto del embarazo?... no lo sabía pero tenía muchísimo de eso ahora.

-mierda- dijo- la habitación está hecha un desastre- y haciendo una mueca de sincera preocupación que divirtió mucho a Erwin, se retiró de la oficina. Tendría una larga noche ordenando y limpiando el cuarto.

* * *

**:) holi holi (?) ya me recordaron ? espero que si... jajaja bueno estube de floja...vaga y todas esas cosas, sumado a que realmente e tenido mucho que hacer. pero bueno quiero hacer una mención especial primero que todo a todos quienes me dejaron review en cualquier chapter! los amo :) y siempre lo haré! y luego a Carmen que con su perseverancia logró hacer que me dignara a escribir el siguiente capitulo y actualizara de una puta vez por todas... de verdad admiro tu paciencia mujer jajajaja y a todoooos gracias por la paciencia. prometo intentar actualizar más seguido... aunque sea fin de año y se me vengan todos los trabajos y examenes finales encontrare algun momento :D los amo ojala les guste el rumbo que estan tomando la cosas. creo que todo se está volviendo más rosa jajaja por decirlo así más feliz o lo hará en su momento. me imaginé una mikasa preocupada de algo banal como el aseo para no pensar en lo que realmente la tiene nerviosa que es la llegaba de levi y el comunicarle la noticia de que nuevamente van a tener la oportunidad de ser padres... :) espero les guste!... acepto tomatasos por la demora y si algo no les gustó o si les gustó no duden en decirmelo por los famosismos review o por donde se les de la regalada gana... si quieren me pueden mandar un mensaje por telepatía... nose como gusten jajajaj besooooooooooooooooooooooooooos infinitoos son lo mejor :D bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! como estan . yo feliz porque actualizo por fin jajajaja les advierto desde ya que esta sentimetalosooo al maximo, no pude hacer nada contra mi lado sensible (?) jajajaja creo que se acerca poco a poco al fin... escucho sus pasos acercandose lentamente :) yayayaya esta bien espero que les guste desde aqui todo sera rosita bonito...creo ya saben que los personajes no son mios y eso, en fin :) lean y comenten si gustan :)**

* * *

Mikasa se secó el sudor de la frente y miró su obra maestra terminada. La habitación casi relucía de lo limpia que había quedado. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego bostezó llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Se restregó los ojos y se acomodó en la cama para descansar un rato. Estaba pensando en cómo daría la noticia a Levi cuando llegara, miró hacia afuera y vio como todo se volvía cada vez más claro. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a tocar de a poco las copas de los arboles más altos y provocaba un reflejo azuloso sobre el paisaje. La pelinegra comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados… ¿Qué hora sería ya?

Levi llegó cuando el día estaba bien entrado. Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y venía con un ánimo de los mil demonios. Se bajó del caballo y caminó hasta la carreta para bajar a tirones al viejo comandante y lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta la entrada del castillo donde Erwin esperaba con cara de preocupación y angustia.

Levi tiró al viejo a los pies de Erwin y antes de adentrarse por la puerta principal del castillo le propinó un punta pie que habría dejado sin respiración a cualquiera. Gruñó y luego desapareció por un pasillo.

El rubio comandante hizo una mueca. Y esperó de todo corazón que Mikasa hubiese terminado de limpiar el cuarto, porque habían dos cosas que podían hacer que Levi empeorara su estado de ánimo, Hanji y la suciedad. Bajó la vista un poco y vio al viejo retorciéndose de dolor. Literalmente demacrado, si no hubiera estado seguro de quien era no le habría reconocido.

Suspiró- Bienvenido…- dijo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie para llevarlo directamente a los calabozos.

Levi por tanto iba caminando a toda velocidad por los pasillos en busca de un baño que pudiera ocupar para darse una ducha y poder, de alguna manera, apaciguar su mal humor. Pero para desgracia suya antes de poder alcanzar su destino se topó con la querida cuatro ojos.

-enano!- gritó eufórica la mujer. Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo y dando una vuelta con él- que bueno que has vuelto! Y en una pieza! O media… por lo bajito- dijo Hanji al dejarlo nuevamente en el piso.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ya estaba furioso. Respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados y antes de poder evitarlo le había propinado un golpe en el estómago a la cuatro ojos. Y se propuso seguir con su camino soltando una sarta de insultos que Hanji escucho divertida desde el piso.

-hey enano!- llamó la mujer. Levi se detuvo por un momento- felicidades!- dijo. El pelinegro se volteó arqueando una ceja. Y Hanji comprendió al instante que la había cagado, él no tenía ni la más puta idea del embarazo de Mikasa. La castaña se puso de pie y desapareció del lugar tan rápido como lo habría hecho el titán colosal.

Levi se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Algunos metros más delante de encontró con una pareja de soldados que él conocía muy bien.

-señor!- soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo cuadrándose ante su superior. Levi los miró serio.

-¿ya ha visto a mi hermana señor?- preguntó el castaño de ojos verdes, con una extraña emoción en el rostro.

Levi le miró arrugando el entrecejo. Entonces Armin carraspeó fuerte y jalando a Eren del brazo se disculpó por ambos y se lo llevó a tirones por el pasillo.

De pronto Rivaille sintió una necesidad apremiante de ir a ver a Mikasa. Se olvidó del baño instantáneamente y enfiló con exagerada rapidez caminó a su habitación.

Llegó casi trotando y todo el camino tuvo la sensación de que los demás soldados le miraban y murmuraban o reían al verlo pasar. Abrió la puerta de golpe pero sin hacer ruido. Y se quedó estático.

El lugar estaba reluciente, todo en su lugar y el ambiente estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a desinfectante mezclado con su esencia favorita: Mikasa.

Entonces la vio, durmiendo en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente el cabello de su persona favorita en todo el mundo. La había extrañado tanto. ¿Cómo habrían sido los días de ella? ¿Aburridos? ¿Tranquilos? Quería saberlo todo.

La abrazó por la espalda y la pelinegra de inmediato se removió incómoda entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos de a poquito y lo miró en silencio. Sin dar crédito a que él estaba allí.

-buenos días Mikasa- dijo el con su típico aire serio, pero con un tono lleno de cariño. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre incapaz de articular palabra. Inhalando su olor con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían. Luego lo miró de reojo avergonzada por su actitud.

-te extrañé- declaró escondiendo la cara nuevamente. Se sentía como una chiquilla de 12 años, vergonzosa y enamorada hasta las patas.

-también yo a ti- respondió Levi separándose un poco de ella para poder verla a la cara. La besó.

-estas bien?- preguntó ella de pronto sentándose en la cama para poder verlo por completo.

-perfecto- aseguró Levi- solo un poco sucio- Mikasa rio por lo bajo. –¿y tú?- preguntó de vuelta sentándose también en la cama.

Mikasa se puso de pie y empezó a caminar mordiéndose el labio inferior- yo estoy… bueno estamos…- comenzó a murmurar un montón de oraciones pronunciadas en plural, en singular, en primera y en tercera persona. Levi se quedó en la cama viendo como la pelinegra se paseaba y hablaba sin ser capaz de decir nada realmente comprensible.

-Mikasa…- llamó y la pelinegra se detuvo de golpe-

-¿Qué?- pregunto nerviosa abrazándose a sí misma.

-no te entiendo nada- dijo entre cabreado y divertido.

Mikasa tomo aire por la boca mirando techo –está bien- dijo – lo que ocurre es que…- no encontraba las palabras y miraba el piso muerta de miedo.

Levi se puso de pie y caminó hasta alcanzarla y depositar un rápido beso en su frente.

-ya que no tienes nada para decir- dijo cansado- iré a tomar una ducha- y comenzó a caminar hacía su preciado baño personal.

-es solo que… estoy embarazada- dijo Mikasa muy despacito cuando vio que Levi desapareció en el baño. Segura de que no la escucharía. Levantó la vista y vio a Levi parado bajo el umbral de la puerta mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Levi…- dijo Mikasa al ver que el hombre no se movía.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó de pronto.

Mikasa tragó saliva- un mes y medio- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Levi caminó hasta estar frente a ella a escasos centímetros de distancia. Y repentinamente se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Mikasa dio un respingo por la sorpresa y sintió como la cabeza de Levi se apoyaba en su vientre.

Bajó la mirada y lo vio arrodillado, con los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo y con la vista fija en el suelo. Se iba a mover pero sintió como Rivaille posaba las manos en su estómago delicadamente.

-yo…- balbuceó el hombre de pronto- no podría soportarlo una vez más- concluyó por fin. Mikasa se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentado no llorar.

Ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él. Ambos tenían miedo. Por primera vez pensó en lo difícil que debía haber sido la perdida para Rivaille, nunca había reparado en ello, había estado inmersa en su propio sufrimiento. No lo había compartido con él, ni con nadie. Ahora sabía que no había estado sola, él había estado sufriendo también.

Se arrodilló suavemente a su lado, Rivaille alzó el rostro y Mikasa pudo ver las dos finas líneas de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sintió que sufría un mini infarto, nunca lo había visto llorar, ni en la peor de las situaciones. Respiro profundo. Era su turno de ser fuerte. De protegerlo a él aunque fuese por una vez en la vida.

Se acomodó y lo acunó contra su pecho –todo va a estar bien- dijo sin importarle lo cliché de la frase- lo prometo- susurró.

-espero que tenga tus ojos- dijo Levi luego de mucho tiempo en silencio. Ya estaba mejor. Mikasa sonrió- y tu estatura- añadió el pelinegro.

-lo dudo- respondió ella- ¿iras a tomar un baño ahora?- preguntó. Levi asintió viéndola a los ojos –creo que también a mí me hace falta uno- añadió la pelinegra. El sargento y futuro papá se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos llevándola directamente a la perdición, digo a la tina.

* * *

-tengo dos dudas- dijo Hanji dirigiéndose a su esposo. El la miró en silencio. Estaban en la oficina de Erwin tomando el té y revisando los documentos que les habían entregado los soldados que viajaron con Levi.

Suspiró- dime- dijo el rubio.

-¿por qué el enano venía tan cabreado?- preguntó. El comandante ojeó los documentos.

-supongo que por la larga búsqueda y que Pixis fue más escurridizo de lo que él pensaba- respondió sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-ahh….- respondió Hanji aburrida- y dime….- hablo más entusiasmada tapando con ambas manos el papel que leía Erwin, obligándolo a mirarle- que cara pondrá el enano cuando sepa del mini él que está esperando Mikasa!- dijo eufórica agitando las manos – no puedo soportarlo más!- añadió dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

-supongo que te refieres al bebé- dijo Erwin- y … no lo sé, solo ten un poco de paciencia amor- concluyó acariciándole la cabeza a su esposa con una media sonrisa. Por más que pasaran los años Hanji seguía igual de loca y divertida. Siempre sería una niña en el interior.

La hora de la cena por fin llegó, el comedor comunal era un bullicio permanente. Algunos conversaban otros directamente gritaban. El ruido de los platos, los servicios, la sillas moviéndose, etc. "insoportable" pensó Rivaille cuando se acercaba al lugar cogido de la mano de Mikasa.

Apenas la pareja puso un pie en el lugar, un silencio sepulcral se hiso presente. No volaba ni una mosca y repentinamente todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. Levi ignoró todo el asunto y entró caminando como si nada dejando a Mikasa parada aun en la puerta rogando que no estallase un alboroto. Entonces miró a Hanji. Todos miraron a Hanji. Quién se comía las uñas desesperadamente, ansiosa de lazarse encima de Levi para abrazarlo.

"no por favor" pensó Mikasa al ver a Levi acercarse a la mesa de los superiores. Entonces al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, fue Erwin quien se paró y camino hasta su amigo.

-Levi- le dijo y lo abrazó emocionado. El menudo sargento correspondió el corto abrazo sorprendiendo a todos y entonces…

-enanooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- saltó Hanji desde atrás de su esposo y atrapó a los dos hombres entre sus brazos. Luego empujo a Erwin para apretujar solo al enanin. Todos se tensaron. Nadie se atrevía a articular palabra, ni siquiera Erwin que estaba a escasos centímetros de la escena.

-estoy muy feliz por ti enano- dijo Hanji emocionándose de repente. Erwin posó la mano en el hombro de su esposa preparado para alejarla de la ira de Levi. Pero no fue necesario. Levi alzó una mano y acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza de su loca amiga- gracias- dijo. Y se volteó para extender la mano hacía Mikasa.

Caminaron juntos recibiendo las felicitaciones de toda la legión, junto con algunos aplausos y gritos exagerados provenientes de Hanji y todo el escuadrón de Levi. Esos mocosos idiotas.

-¿no estás enojado?- preguntó Mikasa una vez que estuvieron sentados en la mesa comiendo.

-¿debería?- respondió Levi mirándola de reojo. Ella negó con la cabeza. Bueno, definitivamente el sargento se había comportado como todo un buen hombre al no armar un campo de batalla en ese mismo lugar. Tal vez… solo tal vez- pensó Mikasa- se estaba volviendo más sentimental.

* * *

De nuevo llegó la noche, una noche oscura, sin estrellas ni luna. De esas que dan ganas de taparse hasta arriba con las mantas y desaparecer hasta que vuelva a salir el sol.

Armin se acurrucó en su cama mirando con una mezcla de fascinación y terror las sombras que se formaban en el techo producto de la pequeña llamita en la vela que estaba sobre una mesita. Pensó en apagarla pero luego descartó la idea imaginando la completa oscuridad en la que se vería sumergido si lo hacía y definitivamente su miedo a la oscuridad era más que la incomodidad que le producían las sombras.

Su cuarto estaba extrañamente temperado, y aunque se cubría parcialmente con una sábana, en realidad no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Suspiró pensando en su conversación con Mikasa.

"_\- los he visto mucho más cercanos-_

_-está bien… no sé si estamos juntos, bueno es raro- _

_-¿se besaron?- preguntó de pronto la pelinegra._

_-Si-"_

Claro que se habían besado y mucho más que eso. Pero… ¿Qué eran? Armin miró el techo y notó como el reflejo de la llamita en el techo empezaba a ondular, hasta casi extinguirse. Volteó rápido hacia la ventana para verificar que estuviera cerrada y si lo estaba. Entonces ¿la corriente de aire de dónde venía?

Sintió que una mano atrapó la suya por sobre las sábanas y dio un respingo asustado.

-Eren- dijo al ver al castaño arrodillado a un lado de su camastro. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al ojiverde en la cama. Y se quedó viendo el techo sumergido en un mutismo que le ponía los nervios de punta al recién llegado.

El castaño estaba recostado de lado con la vista clavada en las delicadas facciones del joven rubio. Con los ojos recorrió toda la extensión de la mandíbula de Armin y puso especial atención en lo lisa y tersa que parecía. Si no pudiera ver que tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en algún punto del techo habría pensado que dormía profundamente. Tenía ganas de besarlo y abrasarlo pero algo le decía que no era el momento.

-¿Armin?- dijo el castaño tratando de sacar al joven de sus pensamientos. Armin se volteó quedando frente a él –¿en qué piensas?- preguntó.

-en nosotros- respondió el rubio- en lo que somos- añadió- ¿Qué somos?-

Eren lo miró un segundo- somos amigos- respondió sin pensarlo. Armin sintió eso como una puñalada y repentinamente sintió ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-¿amigos?- dijo Armin y rio sin ganas

-sí-respondió eren- ¿o no lo somos?- preguntó con tono inocente.

-claro que somos amigos Eren- dijo el rubio volteándose nuevamente hasta quedar boca arriba, apartando suavemente al castaño- pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti- añadió con los puños apretados.

Eren contuvo el aliento unos segundos, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer. Finalmente abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró nuevamente al escuchar a Armin.

-creo que es mejor que te vayas por hoy- dijo y depositó un suave beso en los labios de eren- buenas noches.

Necesitaba pensar, estaba seguro de que lo quería y mucho, pero ya no tenían 10 años, no jugaban a besarse a escondidas sin que Mikasa los descubriera. Aunque Eren no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de la diferencia. Aun así lo quería y probablemente siempre lo haría pero no podía negar que estaba enamorado de un completo idiota.

* * *

El insomnio volvía a atacar a Levi. Era común para él no poder conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando estaba solo. Pero desde que compartía su pieza, su cama, su vida con Mikasa no le había vuelto a ocurrir.

Miró a su lado a la pelinegra dormir plácidamente, con el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada y una expresión tan serena que le provoco envidia. Suspiró sonoramente.

Era un insomnio de lamentos. No tenía paso, no caía en tiempo y se propuso buscar en el cajón cerrado que era su pecho las respuestas a las preguntas que se agolpaban desordenadas en su cabeza.

Todo lo que pensaba en su largo letargo era miedo, inseguridad. Muy poco común en él. Pero ya había sufrido mucho, tenía miedo de ilusionarse con un paquete que no llegaría a puerto. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese calor en el pecho y el estómago. Y una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

Hecho un rápido vistazo sobre la figura de Mikasa. Solo para asegurarse de que no lo estuviera viendo. Y sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar la sonrisa. Pero no pudo.

Se acomodó en la cama de tal manera que su rostro quedó frente al vientre de Mikasa y sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido del planeta comenzó a hablarle.

Mikasa despertó a la mitad de algo que parecía ser una suave conversación.

-espero que seas un niño- decía una suave voz masculina- y que veas al nacer lo hermosa que es tu madre- dijo- ¿te confieso algo hijo?- Mikasa escuchó atenta con los labios apretados, procurando no moverse, pero infinitamente conmovida- te amo- dijo- aunque tenga que andar tras tuyo limpiando tus destrozos, limpiarte cuando de embarres y limpiarte los mocos, porque de seguro los tendrás por montones- dijo divertido- todas esas cosas hacen los mocosos que tanto me exasperan pero a ti… te amaré siempre- silencio.

Mikasa se movió despacio para poder ver a Levi. Dormido junto a su aun plano vientre. Se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó más cerca de él. Si, Levi sufría de insomnio ella lo sabía. Pero ahora tenía alguien con quien conversar en las noches. Y ella procuraría estar durmiendo para darles privacidad, aunque se muriera de ganas de escuchar lo que él tenía guardado en su interior. Y sí, ella también esperaba que fuese un niño, uno gruñón y pequeño como su padre. Para que fuesen cómplices y amigos, que la hicieran enojar y reír, querer matarlos y besarlos al mismo tiempo. Todo a la vez.

* * *

**que les digo... me sentía querendona esta semana ? jajajaaj me bajó el amor... :) todo good good jajaja y bueno algo de romance y amor hace falta siempre, creo que es bienvenido AH! y Levi... es humano obviamente sufrió cuando perdieron a su peque bebe la ves anterior me parecio que era demaciado robot que no sufriera, no creo que no tenga ningun sentimiento en su corazoncito de enano sexy :3 en fin! les dejo espero sea de su agrado, algo aunque sea (?) comenten si quieren ... y muchas gracias por los review encerio recivirlos me da animos de seguir ( aunque lo terminaré si o si) :) les amoo :D muchos besos y abrazos, cariñitos ^^ nos leemos en el siguiente y en los review que inteto responder siempre :) graciash por todo. AH! antes que me olvide... si a alguien no le gusta el yaoi lo siento de verdaad no se en que momento esos dos empesaron a gustarme tanto jajaja sin más que decir adioooosin :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**por fin! :D :D :D es hermosooo :) dulce dulce rivamika, bien solo unas aclaraciones mikasa tiene 5 meses de embarazo, pero la mitad del capitlo son recuerdos de cuando tenia 2 meses y algo ok? jajajaj los quiero y extrañamente Levi hablará mucho.. :) lov lov a todoooos, sin más que decir espero que les guste!**

* * *

-Mikasa Ackerman!- gritó Levi exasperado- date prisa

-si señor!- respondió Mikasa en un grito desde dentro de la habitación que compartían. Levi no sabía si tomarse la respuesta enserio o como una burla, asique se limitó a poner cara de perro y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

Mikasa corría de un lado a otro buscando "eso" que le faltaba para poder irse de una buena vez al control. Detuvo su marcha en seco cuando recordó que lo había dejado en el baño antes de lavarse las manos por milésima vez a petición de Rivaille.

Corrió hasta el lugar consiente de que si Levi, Hanji o alguien la viera así de agitada le regañarían como si no hubiese un mañana. Miró sobre el pequeño lava manos y encontró el pequeño y reluciente objeto, tan a la vista que lo imaginó burlándose de ella.

-aquí estas, maldito escurridizo, juro nunca más volver a perderte- dijo bajito con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponía rápidamente el anillo en el dedo. Levantó la vista y se vio en el espejo un segundo. Su cara lucía exactamente como siempre lo había hecho aunque todos le dijesen incesantemente que había cambiado, que sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad, que sus mejillas estaban más regordetas y sonrosadas. Ella solo notaba un cambio. Su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que tenía pegada al rostro o más bien al alma. Porque aunque no estuviera sonriendo las 24 horas que duraba el día, si estaba feliz cada una de ellas, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Se volteó un poco hasta quedar de lado y poder observan el tamaño de su estómago.

Se observó en silencio unos segundos. Llevaba puesta una cómoda blusa de color rosa pálido que Armin le había obsequiado hacia unos meses, era suave y cuando se la regaló le quedaba un tanto suelta, por no decir grande, pero para aquel día los botones frontales de la blusa hacía su mayor esfuerzo por quedarse en su lugar y cumplir con su misión. Era una tarea difícil. Y su pantalón, bueno esa era otra historia, su dura realidad consistía en llevar siempre el botón suelto, aunque quisiera abrocharlo y mantenerlo así, no podía y cuando rara vez lo lograba una serie de pataditas en el bajo vientre le recordaban que aquel botón…era cosa del pasado.

Mikasa suspiraba resignada y se repetía una y otra vez a modo de consuelo "comodidad ante todo".

Cinco largos meses de espera llevaban los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad. Y el vientre de la pelinegra no hacía otra cosa que volverse más y más y más grande. Solo eran cinco meses y todo mundo se preguntaba si en realidad esa enorme bola podía seguir creciendo. Y la respuesta era "por supuesto que sí", claro que podía y lo seguiría haciendo.

Pasó sus manos por el estómago y se detuvo en un punto en particular, ahí donde una pequeña manito o talvez un pie presionaba con fuerza haciéndose notar. Sonrió y ejerció una pequeña presión devuelta. Al hacerlo se observó su propia mano y reparó nuevamente en el brillante objeto en su dedo.

* * *

Ese día en particular Mikasa se despertó queriendo volver a dormir de inmediato, pero el apremiante olor a tostadas con miel la obligó a levantarse de un salto y sentarse rápidamente a comer en el escritorio de Levi. Como siempre, el desayuno estaba listo y servido sobre la mesa. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se encargaba personalmente de dejar a su mujer provista de todo el alimento necesario para las horas en la que el no estuviera para atenderla en lo que podía. La verdad era… que se sentía terriblemente culpable por tener que dejarla todos los días antes del amanecer, para poder regresar solo a la hora de la cena. Y a veces tener que marcharse por semanas enteras en la que Mikasa no hacía otra cosa que angustiarse. Esta… era una de esas veces.

Ese día en particular el desayuno estaba exquisito. Mikasa tomo la leche con tantas ganas que se la acabo en dos sorbos y al dejar la tasa nuevamente sobre la mesa se percató de la nota escrita en un pequeño papel doblado a modo de carpeta.

"_Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo ni de extrañarme. Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado con ustedes"_

Respiró profundo y luego frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que le provocó una punzada en la frente. No le gustaba cuando Levi se separaba demasiado de ella. La ponía nerviosa… antipática y desagradable. Más que de costumbre.

Pero apreciaba esos detalles, las pequeñas notas al despertar. Aunque rara vez tuviera la oportunidad de escucharlo decir algo romántico. Leerlo le parecía suficiente. Encantador.

Dos meses y una semana. La pansa ya se le notaba "más de lo que debería" según Hanji. Levi opinaba que era un bulto adorable aunque solo se lo hubiese hecho saber en una nota. Y ella… ella solo podía pensar en cómo sería luego.

Luego de desemperezarse por fin decidió salir a hacer su "aburrida" vida normal. Aun no le permitían hacer prácticamente nada y encima Eren y Armin estaban ocupados con alguno de los experimentos de Hanji.

Ayudó en la cocina, escuchó con increíble parsimonia la amena charla que mantenían las mujeres de la legión. Opinando una que otra vez sobre algún punto que le parecía interesante.

Luego del almuerzo, se dispuso a visitar a su caballo, quien al igual que ella se aburría increíblemente esperando por su ama. Aunque él a diferencia de Mikasa si tenía permitido salir y mantenerse en forma.

Llegó al establo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Cuando nadie la veía solía trotar despacio o hacer algunos ejercicios suaves. Consciente de que no debería, pero sinceramente no lo podía evitar.

Al entrar en el establo el caballo se puso tan contento que comenzó a relinchar y hacer alboroto. Mikasa se apresuró a acariciarlo y besarlo en la frente.

-como estas amigo- preguntó como si el caballo pudiera responderle deberás- yo también extraño salir contigo- continuo- pero ya sabes… ya no soy solo yo-

Se dedicó a cepillar al animal durante un tiempo cuando notó un caballo que no debería estar allí. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y caminó hasta alcanzar el otro caballo que la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Lo acarició entre los ojos y el animal agachó la cabeza hasta pegar el hocico en el vientre de Mikasa para darle un leve empujón. Sin duda alguna, ese era el caballo de Rivaille. El que más relucía entre todos los caballos y el único que solía empujarla cuando ella lo acariciaba. Parecía tenerle un poco de celos… o a esa conclusión había llegado ella.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó- no deberías estar con tu amo, muy lejos de acá?- cerró la boca de golpe comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

Seguramente Levi ya había vuelto… o talvez nunca se fue! Y a eso se refería su nota de la mañana. Maldito enano y ella sufriendo preocupada por su bien estar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a morder sus uñas con un gesto ofuscado.

Desde que quedó embarazada la presencia de Levi la ponía nerviosa a tal punto que se sonrojaba ante cualquier actitud de él. Sus gestos, sus palabras, sus caricias todo eso la sacaba de quicio, en el buen sentido. Cuando contó esto a Armin él respondió suavemente diciendo que simplemente estaba enamorada del sargento, pero que probablemente también se debiera a que sus hormonas estaban alborotadas.

Salió caminando a paso rápido del establo y cruzó todo el campo de entrenamiento, en un santiamén se encontraba afuera de su propia habitación debatiéndose en entrar o no. Finalmente tomó la manilla y la giró.

Ahí estaba Levi, sentado en tras el escritorio, mirando unos papeles.

-Levi Ackerman- dijo ella arrastrando las palabras. El aludido levantó la vista y apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea.

-te recuerdo que todavía soy tu superior- dijo

-superior y un cuerno!- respondió ella dando un portazo- no se supone que estarías en una misión?-

-ya volví- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de comenzar un berrinche de esos que le daban cuando era pequeña y que por alguna razón habían vuelto ahora que esperaba un bebé. Pero Levi se anticipó a la situación y se puso de pie para atraparla entre sus brazos.

-te dije que no te daría tiempo ni de extrañarme- le dijo al oído. Mikasa volteó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

-pues te informo que SI te extrañe, y me preocupé y angustié. Pero resulta que todo fue en vano porque cierto sargento mentiroso JAMAS! Se fue- reclamo ella. Levi la beso en la boca.

-gracias- dijo- por preocuparte y todo eso…

-ahora…- dijo Mikasa más tranquila- se puede saber dónde estabas?- Levi rio para sí y luego se alejó unos pasos para sentarse en el cama e hiso un gesto para que lo imitara.

Allí se besaron tierna y luego apasionadamente. Mikasa no soportaba sentir a Levi tan cerca sin poder arrancarle la ropa y poseerse el uno al otro.

-Mikasa…- dijo de pronto Levi cuando descansaban desnudos en la cama. Ella se movió un poco para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba. Levi carraspeo un tanto nervioso- sé que todo esto debe ser difícil, es decir, debe serlo. Sé que no soy el mejor compañero de vida, gruñón, estricto, y todo eso que me dices cuando te enojas.- hiso una pausa buscando las palabras para expresar lo que sentía- y bueno estamos en la milicia, en un cuartel, pero sobre todo en un mundo que no es el más adecuado para traer un bebe al mundo. Debe ser difícil, casi tanto como llevar las esperanzas de la humanidad sobre los hombros y tú sabes bien cuán difícil y pesado es eso- Mikasa se acomodó en el pecho de Levi para poder mirarlo a la cara, pensando que nunca lo había oído decir tantas palabras juntas y sin ningún improperio de promedio.

-debes tener miedo… al igual que yo, y bueno quiero pasar contigo los días de vida que me queden en ese mundo de mierda- Levi estiró un brazo para alcanzar un algo sobre su mesita de noche- quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré sola ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé- dijo y mostro ante los ojos de Mikasa un pequeño y reluciente anillo plateado, tan fino que Mikasa pensó que nunca había visto nada igual. Tenía incrustado unas pequeñas piedrecitas brillantes que resaltaban a la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana.

-no quiero que te sientas obligada, decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaré allí para ti. Ya nos ocuparemos de los problemas y yo cuidaré de ti. Cuando haya pasado todo y no exista nada que te obligue a hacerlo entonces podrás decidir si quieres unirte a mí, si aún lo deseas.-

Mikasa tenía la vista fija en el pequeño anillo entre los dedos de Rivaille, no sabía si hablar o simplemente quitárselo de las manos para ponérselo ella misma. Pero ahí estaba pensado si de verdad estaba lista para casarse. Él le había dicho que no le respondiera aún. Pero ella quería hacerlo.

-no necesito decidir nada- respondió por fin. Levi la observo en silencio, con una expresión inmutable- ahora… ¿me pones el anillo tú, O me lo pongo sola?- dijo en tono irónico. Luego sonrió y beso a Levi en la boca.

-gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Al siguiente día sí que le costó levantarse, Levi para variar ya se había ido. Abrió un ojo y divisó una pequeña nota sobre la almohada. La tomó y se restregó los ojos con el puño para poder leer.

"_Buen día Ackerman. Suerte hoy contándoles al comandante y a tus amiguitos sobre nuestro compromiso._

_Pd: lo haría yo… pero no quiero"_

-que!- dijo Mikasa sentándose de golpe- maldito enano embustero!- se miró la mano y vio al anillo en su dedo – me las vas a pagar Levi Ackerman- y se imaginó a Levi burlándose de ella en algún lugar.

Se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque no estuviera de servicio se negaba rotundamente a usar falda o algo por el estilo. Asique seguía usando su uniforme solo que pasaba del arnés y el equipo tridimensional. Lo que le restaba como 30 minutos al proceso de vestirse.

-muy bien- se dijo así misma- no puede ser tan difícil- entonces pensó en cómo se lo diría a eren, es decir, ella estaba con el sargento eso todos lo sabían hasta los civiles, es más todos dentro de las murallas esperaban la llegada del bebe "más fuerte de la humanidad". Pero ¿casarse?... qué vergüenza.

Salió de la pieza con paso decidido rumbo a la oficina de Erwin, rogando en su fuero más interno que no estuviera… o que al menos Hanji no estuviera con él. Golpeó tímidamente y escucho a Erwin invitándola a pasar.

De pronto, sintió que el anillo se hacía más pesado, habría jurado que por lo menos eran 10 kilos de puro metal. Que sostenía con fuerza para que no fuera resbalar de su dedo y estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Mikasa- dijo Erwin a modo de saludo- ¿sucede algo?

-querida!- se entrometió Hanji que para desgracia de Mikasa también estaba allí- cuéntanos… que necesitas-

Entonces sonó la puerta. Hanji se puso de pie para abrirla y de paso hiso un gesto a Mikasa para que tomara asiento.

-hola chicos- saludó Hanji- buen día señorita Hanji- respondió la inconfundible voz de Armin.

Mikasa enmudeció, su pesadilla hecha realidad todos en la misma oficina… y ella estaba ahí con una noticia que darles a todos ellos. Rápidamente se sentó sobre la mano que tenía en anillo. Y fingió naturalidad al saludar a sus amigos.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó nerviosa

-el comandante nos mandó a llamar- respondió Eren- ¿tu como estas?

-bien gracias- respondió ella dando un rápido vistazo a Erwin.

-bien… Mikasa tenías algo que decirnos?- preguntó el comandante.

-yo… em- dijo Mikasa inventando rápidamente una historia en su cabeza, hiso un rápido comentario sobre querer volver a entrenar aunque más suave, a lo que todos respondieron con un rotundo – NO- entonces Mikasa alzo la mano para protestar y todos pudieron ver el brillo en su dedo. El ambiente fue atravesado por un silencio repentino y Mikasa bajo la mano tan rápido como la había levantado.

-Mikasa!- grito Hanji abalanzándose sobre ella- déjame ver tu mano. Mikasa no respondió ni se movió en absoluto.

-Mikasa- habló eren, ella lo miró en silencio. Y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa intenso.

Hanji tiró de la mano de Mikasa y logró ver nuevamente el anillo brillando a la luz del sol. Era pequeño y delgado, pero infinitamente hermoso. Eso fue suficiente para que todos se dieran por enterados y Hanji no dejara de joder a Mikasa en el resto del día.

...

* * *

-Mikasa! Por última vez- gritó Rivaille sacando a Mikasa de sus recuerdos. Levi se ponía especialmente neurótico cuando tenían control con Hanji, quien no hacía más que molestarlo y encolerizarlo aún más.

-ya voy!- gritó Mikasa devuelta y se apresuró a llegar junto a su prometido lo más rápido que pudo. Le tomó la mano ignorando su cara de reproche y lo beso en la mejilla.

-te amo- dijo la pelinegra- debo estar loca… pero es así.

* * *

**que taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! bien antes de que me reclamen ya les dije que todo será color de rosa :) no más sufrimiento .. o eso creo muaaaajajaa ( risa malvada) bien bien, estoy algo inspirada y con tiempo ( que es lo más importante) asique espero subir pronto el proximo cap ok ok ? o ttalves use ese tiempo escribiendo un pequeño fic arminxeren ya se habrán dado cuenta q los amo? jajaja bueno cuentenme si les gustó el Levi romantico jajaja en este cap no hubo eren y Armin ya que bueno... se estan robando la pelicula y ya tubieron una pequeña discución el cap antrerior no queria hacharle más leña al fuego, en fin muchso besossssss y cariños adioooooooooooos :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola hola! queridos... por fin traigo otro cap... la verdad lo tenía escrito pero no tube tiempo de revisarlo... ya saben con todo los trabajos y exámenes de fin de año estamos todos colapsados y tragediosos jajajaj en fin los dejo con el cap que sigue siendo todo muy muy tierno jaja o eso creo, nos leemos abajo ...ah! este capitulo se llama: El sol.**

* * *

El sol. El maldito sol la estaba volviendo loca. De por si Mikasa ya tenía calor todo el santo día y ahora el sol. Bendita la hora en que a su hijo se le ocurrió venir a nacer en pleno verano. Bueno aún no nacía pero ya estaba muy próximo a hacerlo.

La pelinegra se re movió inquieta en la cama. Se quitó la sabanas de encima con una patada y se pasó las manos por el cuello y el pecho para quitarse el sudor de encima. Levi despertó con el alboroto y se sentó de golpe. –¿Qué?- preguntó entre preocupado y molesto.

-el sol- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido- y tu hijo que no me deja dormir.

Levi se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, ya iban varias semanas desde que había comenzado el verano y Mikasa se ponía cada vez más insoportable. Se paseaba toda la noche de aquí para allá en busca de no sé qué jodida cosa que se le ocurría. Y apenas salía el sol se ponía a reclamar y joder porque tenía calor.

El sargento se mojó la cara y respiró profundo. Debía ser paciente. Aunque ser paciente no fuera para nada su mejor cualidad. DEBÍA serlo, ya quedaba poco. Además entendía a Mikasa hasta cierto punto o más bien intentaba ser lo más empático posible con ella pues era testigo de la enorme panza que debía cargar con ella día a día y había sido víctima de la serie de patadas que su hijo le propinaba a Mikasa desde el interior de su estómago. Siendo sincero él, no podría soportarlo.

Llenó un vaso de agua y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cama, dispuesto a dárselo a su mujer. Pero esta lo recibió con una terrible cara de pocos amigos sumado a una serie de quejas frente a lo que Rivaille no pudo contener su rabia y volteó todo el contenido del vaso sobre su prometida.

Ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca sorprendida. Rivaille se preparó para recibir la paliza y el sermón de su vida pero no llegó.

La pelinegra se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y suspiró sonoramente relajada.

-gracias, lo necesitaba- dijo.

Definitivamente Levi no entendía a las mujeres y mucho menos a las embarazadas. Desde los cambios de animo a los antojos de cosas totalmente ilógicas a altas horas de la madrugada. Totalmente incomprensible. Pero ya todo estaba a punto de acabar.

-estas loca- dijo Levi antes de marcharse a su ducha matutina.

-y tu enano- respondió Mikasa.

Rivaille ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas, esas que le daban justo en la estatura. Donde más le dolía. Se limitó a reír disimuladamente y abrir la llave de la regadera. Se enjabonó el cuerpo con parsimonia y cuando estaba apunto de enjuagarse escucho a Mikasa.

-Levi!- el grito estaba cargado de un acento que hasta a él le pareció doloroso.

De un salto salió de la ducha y apenas alcanzó a tomar una toalla para llegar hasta donde Mikasa. Ella estaba sentada en el borde la cama, con una mano apoyada en el colchón y la otra en la parte inferior del vientre. Su cara estaba totalmente compungida por el dolor.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos para ver a Levi desnudo con el cuerpo enjabonado y la toalla colgando del hombro. Esbozó una leve sonrisa que se deshizo al instante cuando otra puntada arremetió contra su bajo vientre.

Gritó de nuevo con más fuerza que antes y al abrir los ojos pude ver a Levi con la ropa puesta en un tiempo record saliendo de la habitación. Luego lo escucho gritar una serie de improperios y órdenes a algún pobre soldado que pasaba por afuera.

-traigan a la inútil de la cuatro ojos y si en el camino te encuentras al imbécil de Jeager o Arlert los traes también ¿entendiste? – el pobre chiquillo respondió con un sí señor y Mikasa lo escucho alejarse lo más rápido que podía- y rápido!- termino de decir Levi para luego volver tan rápido junto a ella que no le dio tiempo ni de pestañear.

-¿cómo sigues?- preguntó. Mikasa apretó los ojos aguatando la siguiente contracción y luego respiró como Hanji le había enseñado

-todo bien por aquí- respondió. Aunque todo su cuerpo dijese lo contrario. El sargento le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y salió a ver porque se tardaban tanto.

-cuatro ojos de mierda corre más rápido!- gritó

Hanji llegó corriendo acompañada de dos mujeres cargadas de toallas, mantas, contenedores, utensilios extraños y muchas otras cosas. Levi entró junto con ellas y tomó la mano de Mikasa nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

-Levi, ve a buscar a Historia- dijo Hanji. Extrañamente Levi se puso de pie obediente y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Pero un segundo antes de abrir la puerta se devolvió.

-por qué yo?- preguntó.

-porque tú no estás haciendo nada- respondió la castaña. Mientras acomodaba a Mikasa y alistaba las cosas. El parto iba a comenzar.

-cierto- dijo Levi y caminó hasta la puerta nuevamente, solo para detenerse y volver a donde había empezado- porque a historia?- preguntó.

-Enano por el amor de Dios solo ve y tráela!- respondió Hanji dándole una rápida mirada de reproche. Levi asintió y salió disparado de la habitación. Solo para volver dos segundos después arrastrando a la pobre rubia que venía cargada con un montón de cosas que Levi no pudo reconocer.

Historia se puso manos a la obra a la par con Hanji. Mikasa se quejaba de vez en cuando aunque a juzgar por la forma en que apretaba las sabanas y el sudor que corría por su frente, estaba sufriendo ¡y mucho!. La pelinegra inclinó la cabeza y pudo a ver a Levi recargado contra la pared mirándola fijamente con una expresión que variaba entre el asco, el nerviosismo y la ira.

-tranquilo- le dijo despacito pero modulando muy bien la palabra para que solo él pudiera entenderle. Rivaille la miró un segundo más y negó con la cabeza.

No era posible que ella estuviera así, allí con las piernas abiertas y cuatro mujeres hurgando en su interior, con dolores que claramente eran insoportables aunque se esforzara en no demostrarlo y encima se preocupara de la salud mental de él. O estaba loca… o era la mujer más valiente y hermosa del mundo.

Él apostaba por la segunda opción, aunque la primera tampoco estaba mal.

Caminó y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama, junto a ella –deja de preocuparte tanto- dijo con su tono de voz acostumbrado.

-muy bien Mikasa, ahora viene lo divertido!- dijo Hanji- tienes que pujar con todas tus fuerzas- la pelinegra la miró con el ceño fruncido, porque verdaderamente no veía lo divertido en medio de todo ese inmenso dolor que sentía. Levi negó lo con la cabeza.

-si quieres gritar, solo hazlo- le animó Historia- dicen que eso ayuda- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikasa miró a Levi como pidiendo permiso para gritar. El solo asintió aunque le pareció estúpido que le preguntara. Él no iba a dar a luz a un enorme bebe por un agujero pequeñísimo. Concedido el permiso del sargento, la futura madre dio el primer grito y Levi sintió las uñas de la pelinegra clavándose en la palma de su mano, y luego la sangre. Pero no se movió.

Gritar le ayudó, pero prefería sufrir en silencio, la verdad luego del grito había sentido mucha vergüenza. Si no es porque por el esfuerzo su cara estaba teñida de un color rojo intenso, sus mejillas se hubieran ruborizado de la vergüenza. No lo volvería a hacer a menos de que fuera una completa necesidad.

Pujó con todas sus fuerzas, respirando y siguiendo las instrucciones de Hanji. Levi se debatía interiormente entre salir corriendo o quedarse presenciar ese asqueroso pero a la vez hermoso acto de vida. Finalmente cuando escucho el agudo llanto del bebe, comprendió que realmente nunca tuvo la intención de largarse.

-es un niño- anunció Hanji aun sosteniéndolo en alto.

Mikasa y Levi se miraron, ambos con un nudo en la garganta. Hanji entregó él bebe a Historia para que lo envolviera en una manta y esta luego se lo entregó a Levi quien con un cuidado increíble lo tomo entre sus brazos para acunarlo y acercarlo al rostro de Mikasa. La mujer miró a su bebé con lágrimas en los ojos y antes de poder besarlo o acunarlo contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y gritó sin poder evitarlo, consiguiendo asustar al bebé, que comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Hanji!- gritó Levi nervioso. Intentando calmar al pequeño humano que se removía entre sus brazos.

-viene otro- dijo Historia sorprendida.

Levi miro a su mujer completamente fuera de sí. Que era eso de ¿viene otro?... O no…

-¡Mikasa no me jodas!- dijo Levi con la expresión más graciosa que ella creyó haber visto en su vida. Su hubiese sido otra la situación seguro se habría reído de él.

-vamos linda, solo un esfuerzo más- pidió Hanji al ver lo exhausta que estaba la pobre Mikasa.

Entonces escuchó el nuevo llanto. No tenían ningún tipo de experiencia con bebes pero ambos supieron desde un principio que era una niña. Tal vez fue por el cambio de tono en el llanto o porque simplemente lo sabían y siempre lo habían sabido en su interior.

Pusieron a la pequeña sobre el pecho de Mikasa y Levi acercó a su madre al pequeño barón.

Historia lloraba disimuladamente, siempre había sido sensible y la escena la llenaba de felicidad. Decidieron darles un poco de privacidad aunque primero debían terminar de limpiar y coser a Mikasa.

Afuera Erwin, Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie esperaban impacientes. Discutían y apostaban sobre el sexo del bebé, Connie, Jean y Eren pensaban que sería una niña mientras Armin y Sasha juraban a pies juntillas que sería un barón, Erwin los escuchaba en silencio aunque interiormente confiaba en el criterio de Armin más que en el de cualquiera. De pronto quedaron abruptamente en silencio cuando escucharon el llanto de un segundo bebé. Se miraron entre ellos y aguardaron el resto del tiempo sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.

Hanji salió de la pieza seguida de las dos mujeres, quienes iban cargas de paños, vendas, toallas, todo lleno de sangre. Eren se sintió nervioso.

Luego salió Historia. Todos la miraron expectantes. Ella cerró la puerta y se quedó estática ante la atenta mirada que todos le dedicaban.

-son dos- fue lo único que pudo decir. Nadie reaccionó.

-¿niña o niño?- preguntó Jean.

-pues una niña y un niño…- dijo ella

-¿entonces quién gana?- preguntó Connie y todos se voltearon a verlo con cara de enojo. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿podemos entrar?- preguntó Armin. Historia negó delicadamente con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa a su amigo.

-será mejor que le demos un poco de espacio- dijo tomando a Armin de la mano y llevándolo consigo y de paso pidiéndole que la ayudase a cargar algunas cosas. El la siguió en silencio. Eren apretó un poco los puños.

Dentro de la habitación se respiraba otro ambiente. Levi veía dormir a su mujer y sus dos hijos ya vestidos con sus pequeñísimas ropitas, que lejos de causarle ternura le causaban ganas de arreglarlos y enseñarles cómo se debía usar la ropa correctamente.

Besó la frente de Mikasa y al levantar el rostro pudo ver uno de los pequeños bultitos –el rosa- moverse tímidamente. Se acercó al bultito y vio a su pequeña hija mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Se sintió extrañamente nervioso y miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera viendo.

-hola- dijo en un susurro- ya no tienes sueño eh?- la pequeña siguió mirándole atenta mientras movia sus manitos. A Levi le pareció la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Estiró los brazos y la cogió. Caminó con ella despacio, meciéndola. La bebé comenzó a bostezar y pronto se quedó dormida, se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre y apoyó una de sus pequeñas manitos en el pecho del hombre. Él sonrió un segundo y luego la cubrió con la manta.

Mikasa despertó e instintivamente tanteó los bultitos con la mano, pero solo encontró uno. Abrió los ojos y de inmediato vio a Levi sentado en el sillón con el bultito faltante en brazos. Volvió la vista nuevamente a la cama y vio que su hijo dormía plácidamente, aun así lo cogió entre sus brazos.

-ellos necesitan un nombre- dijo Mikasa de pronto. Levi asintió.

-esto explica el tamaño de tu estomago- dijo él divertido. Mikasa sonrió y luego lo fulminó con la mirada.

-concéntrate por favor- le pidió seria.

-tsk… bien tienes alguna idea?- preguntó.

-mi madre solía decir que los bebes nacen sabiendo su nombre, solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar a que ellos mismos nos lo muestren… aunque si te soy sincera, no sé cómo lo sabremos- dijo Mikasa.

Levi bajó la vista para observar a su hija dormir. Y Mikasa hiso lo mismo con el bebé en sus brazos.

-Alice- dijo Levi de pronto sorprendiendo a Mikasa y a sí mismo. Con esa afirmación tan segura.

-es perfecto- respondió ella mirando al sargento. Y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo, pero ningún nombre vino a su cabeza.

Levi se acercó caminando con la niña en brazos y se sentó a un lado de Mikasa.

-tranquila, ya lo sabrás- dijo y ella asintió – eres valiente Ackerman- aseguró.

Mikasa lo miró en silencio- el soldado más valiente que he conocido- continuó el sargento.

-creo que Alice tiene hambre- dijo Mikasa mirando a su hija que comenzaba a moverse inquieta buscando con la boca algo para alimentarse.

-encárgate- respondió Levi dándole a Mikasa a la niña con un brazo mientras tomaba al pequeño con el otro.

Mikasa destapo a su pequeña un poco para que pudiera acomodarse mejor y luego descubrió uno de sus enormes senos llenos de leche. Levi miró disimuladamente y se sorprendió del tamaño que había alcanzado. Tal vez tendría tiempo de probarlos el mismo en algún momento… pero ahora Hanji lo había amenazado de muerte si se atrevía a tocar a Mikasa al menos en 40 días.

Caminó hasta la ventana para distraerse un poco. Y sintió como una tibia manito se apoyaba sobre la suya. Miró a su hijo dormir con el ceño fruncido y el finísimo pelo negro alborotado.

-Aarón- dijo pensando en voz alta. El bebé abrió los ojitos como si alguien le hubiese llamado. Levi reprimió una sonrisa y se dedicó a mirarlo en silencio. Le parecía curioso que ambos nombres hubiesen llegado a su cabeza sin explicación alguna, y que ambos comenzasen con la letra A. Nunca había sido muy creativo. Pero eso seguro no era producto de su nula imaginación. Sentía como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído. Y sin ninguna explicación lógica el repetía.

\- ¿que dijiste?- preguntó Mikasa. Él volteó en su dirección aunque sin levantar la vista del bebé que dormitaba nuevamente en sus brazos.

-creo que se llama Aarón- respondió sin pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba decir lo que estaba diciendo.

Mikasa enmudeció. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos como si de un mar se tratase.

-ahora qué?- preguntó Levi- si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo, fuiste tu la que salió con la historia de que ellos ya tenían un nombre y toda esa mierda- reclamó.

-Aarón es… perfecto- respondió Mikasa meneando la cabeza mientras dos lagrimas escurridizas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿entonces qué te pasa?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-es solo que- respondió Mikasa- Aarón era el nombre de mi padre.

Levi levantó la vista hacia su mujer sorprendido. No sabía si tener miedo o pasar de ello. Pero sin duda algo de escalofriante tenía la situación.

Al menos… sus hijos ya tenían nombre.

….

-Ellos son Aarón y Alice- dijo Mikasa presentado sus pequeños a sus amigos.

-hola- dijeron todos al unísono con la voz bajita. Sasha se acercó a ellos y Alice se afirmó con fuerza de uno de los dedos de la castaña.

-vaya Alice- dijo- eso sí que es tener fuerza- Todos rieron.

Eren fue el primero en cargar a Aarón. Pero solo se atrevió a hacerlo cuando Levi se hubo marchado de la habitación a hacer una pila de papeleo que tenía pendiente. La noche junto a los bebés había pasado relativamente tranquila ya que Aarón solo había despertado una vez a tomar leche. Era un bebe muy dormilón. Solo Alice había estado jugando en silencio con sus manitos y quejándose cuando tenía hambre.

Como Mikasa decía: eran una maravilla. Y todos pensaban igual.

La visita se llevó a cabo sin problemas, Aarón se dedicaba a dormir en los brazos de cualquier persona, por lo que todos tuvieron oportunidad de cargarlo. En cambio Alice se la paso riendo, con su boquita desdentada y babosa.

-creo que Alice es mi favorita- dijo Jean- es igual a ti Mikasa- añadió sin perder la oportunidad de agasajar a la pelinegra. No importaba cuanto tiempo, ni cuántos hijos tuviera ella, él siempre intentaría ganarse su corazón.

-Armin- dijo Mikasa- podrías llevar a Alice a la cuna?- el rubio asintió contento y cargo con cuidado a la bebé que ahora dormía. Caminó con ella hasta la cuna y tubo dificultades para poder correr las pequeñas cortinas que hacían de red anti mosquitos. Pero Historia llegó para socorrerlo en el momento exacto.

La rubia corrió las cortinas y Armin pudo dejar a la pequeña sobre el mullido colchón. Ambos se le quedaron viendo embelesados de su belleza.

Armin rememoró viejos tiempos, él no había conocido a Mikasa sino hasta más o menos los 8 años pero Alice era la viva copia de su madre, el pelo negro y lacio, los ojos grandes con las pestañas largas y crispadas. De pronto el rubio sintió como una mano enredaba sus dedos con los suyos. Era Historia. Él le sonrió y caminaron juntos devuelta al grupo.

Eren en tanto había observado toda la escena por el rabillo del ojo, estaba rojo de envidia y rabia. Si no fuese porque gracias al cielo los bebes dormían, habría montado un escándalo de proporciones.

-Mikasa, tus bebes son preciosos- dijo Sasha- tanto, que siento ganas de comerlos con un poco de condimento y limón- añadió relamiéndose los labios. Todos rieron, menos Jean que si la creía capaz de comerse a los hijos de Mikasa y el sargento.

-bien- dijo Jean, nervioso quería evitar otra confesión caníbal por parte de la chica patata- nos vamos, felicitaciones Mikasa- dicho esto tomó a Sasha y Connie por los brazos y los jaló fuera de la habitación.

La pelinegra suspiró sonoramente logrando que los tres invitados que aún no se marchaban ni mostraban indicios de querer hacerlo la miraran.

-es cansador- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no pretendía quejarse, solo afirmar una verdad absoluta.

Historia acudió a sentarse frente a la pelinegra en la cama, aun enganchada de la mano de Armin. Quien se removió nervioso bajo a fulminante mirada del castaño de ojos verdes.

-y el sargento?... es un buen padre?- preguntó historia inclinándose hacia Mikasa y apoyando sus codos en el colchón, acción para la cual tuvo que dejar la mano de Armin libre.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera contestar Eren hiso un gesto con la mano al chico rubio para que lo acompañase afuera. Armin asintió y disculpándose con las chicas salió de la habitación tras el castaño.

-entonces?- insistió historia- como es?

Mikasa sonrió un segundo.

-es… el mejor, como en todo lo que hace- hecho un rápido vistazo hacia la cuna y luego añadió- anoche durmió a un costado de la cuna, por si Alice necesitaba algo- Historia se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de ternura.

-sé que los ama a ambos por igual, pero con Alice tienen una conexión diferente- dijo- hasta siento un poco de celos- ambas rieron.

Afuera Eren y Armin estaban enfrascados en una discusión. La cual se dividía entre los gritos de Eren y las respuestas calmadas pero cortantes de Armin.

-no te creo que son solo amigos!- gritó Eren, refiriéndose a Historia y Armin.

-cree lo que quieras- respondió el rubio en voz baja, cabreado de la actitud inmadura del ojiverde.

-Armin yo…- dijo de pronto Eren bajando la cabeza- no soporto ver lo felices que se ven juntos-

El otro chico ladeó la cabeza para poder ver la expresión el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, seguro estaba muy triste. Él no tenía intención de hacerlo sentir mal, aunque se lo mereciera. Solo estaba intentado salir con el corazón ileso de esa relación extraña que llevaban.

Se acercó a él con cuidado y lo beso en la boca.

-vayan a besarse a otro lado- escucharon ambos y voltearon asustados a ver al sargento Rivaille- fuera- dijo y ambos chicos desaparecieron por el pasillo corriendo.

Levi meneó la cabeza y se masajeó la sien con los dedos. "mocosos" pensó.

Entró a la pieza y saludó a las dos mujeres- Ackerman… Reiss- dijo serio para pasar directamente en dirección a la pequeña cuna que compartían los bebes.

-¿Reiss te quedarás mucho tiempo?- preguntó volteando a ver a la rubia.

-no señor ya me iba- respondió ella poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de Mikasa con la mano.

La morena se puso de pie y caminó serenamente hasta posar ambas manos en los hombros del sargento que se encontraba hincado a un costado de la cuna, con los brazos apoyados en el borde velando en silencio el sueño de sus hijos.

Mikasa se inclinó un poco para abrazarlo y rosó levemente sus senos contra la espalda del mayor. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Levi al sentir los dos enormes montículos tibios contra su espalda.

-basta- ordenó. Pero como de costumbre la chica lo ignoró y quiso desafiarlo aún más introduciendo levemente su lengua en el oído del hombre- no podemos- le recordó él.

-lo sé- respondió ella- y pienso aprovecharme de la situación- Levi suspiró resignado. Y dándose una rápida vuelta atrapó a Mikasa por la cintura y la empujó a la cama.

Era verdad, no podían tener sexo. Pero si podían hacer otras cosas. De pronto un sonoro quejido proveniente de la cuna los detuvo. Levi se enderezó de golpe y desapareció de la vista de la pelinegra.

Ella resopló molesta mirando el techo. Se incorporó recargándose en sus codos y pudo divisar al sargento cargando a la pequeña en los brazos. Definitivamente ahora había otra mujer en la vida de Rivaille. Y no podía competir contra ella.

* * *

**ternura... solo eso puedo decir jajajaja les juro que me imaginé la cara de Levi cuando le avisaron que venia otro bebé jajaja pobre. pero ya ven que todo resultó bien, les aclaro porque Alice es tan central... es solo porque Aaron se la pasa durmiendo todo el día jajajaj inspirado en un primito pequeño que tengo y Alice inspirada en la inquieta personalidad de mi hermanita jajaja bien les dejo! espero que les gustara :) haganme saber que tal y como les gustaria que terminara la historia! besosss les amo adiooooooos ah! antes de que lo olvide... estoy escribiendo unos cortisimos sognfics por si quieres pasar a verlos :) son cortisimos jajaja y es con música un tanto relajante asiq no duden en pasar... bien ahora si nos leemos bye, mucho amor para todoos**


	15. Chapter 15

-¡papá!- saludó un joven de cabello negro con la mano en alto. El hombre aludido se apenas se volteó para observarlo e indicarle con una mano que se acercara, el muchacho obedeció y aceleró el paso de su caballo con un leve golpe de riendas.

-¿dónde está tu hermana?- preguntó el hombre apenas lo hubo alcanzado. Estaba acostumbrado a las frases cortantes de su padre, pero eso era suficiente, sabía que tras esa pregunta se escondía un saludo y una sincera satisfacción al verlo.

-con mamá- respondió de vuelta bajando del animal-decidieron pasearse un rato por la ciudad antes de volver- agregó acomodándose la mochila al hombro- ¿entrenamos?- preguntó ansioso.

-bien, pero cámbiate eso- le dijo el hombre señalando la ropa de colegio que traía el joven. Él asintió y se marchó jalando al caballo de las riendas en dirección al establo.

Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras veía a su hijo alejarse ahora en dirección a su habitación. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo… catorce años eran suficientes como para caer en la cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, y sus niños se convertían en adultos. Eso no le dolía tanto por el lado del Aaron… pero con Alice era otra cosa, muy diferente.

-listo- escuchó tras su espalda- empecemos- se volteó al sentir la mano de su hijo aferrándole el hombro con fuerza para derribarlo y lo detuvo por el antebrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-cuantas veces te he dicho… que no debes-

-atacar por lo espalda- terminaron de decir ambos al mismo tiempo- losé papá- se disculpó el adolescente.

El mayor le dedicó una mirada ladina a su hijo. Parecía cabizbajo, arrepentido, pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba listo nuevamente escondiendo todas sus emociones tras una inmutable máscara de frialdad. Levi pestañeó y arrugo el entrecejo. Ese mocoso se parecía demasiado a él, más de lo que hubiese querido.

La tés clara y las facciones marcadas y finas, el tamaño "moderado" de su cuerpo perfectamente proporcional con sus extremidades aunque ya podía anticipar que sería al menos un poco más alto que él, el cabello negro y lacio aunque lo llevaba largo esta la un poco más debajo de la nuca, atado en una pequeña coleta baja– al contrario de él que aun solía rapárselo en la parte posterior-, la mirada fría y vacía a la hora de pelear y si no fuera porque sus ojos eran grandes y negros como los de su madre se habría espantando y acusado a su esposa de clonación o algo por el estilo.

El muchacho relajo los hombros y bajo la guardia al ver a su padre ensimismado- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó curioso.

-ah?- contestó Levi- no… nada- respondió sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Esta vez fue él quien atacó, un golpe con la zurda y luego una patada mal intencionada con suficiente fuerza para doblegar a cualquiera, pero no a él. El joven aguantó y respondió cada uno de sus ataques. Era fuerte, muy fuerte. Y eso le llenaba de orgullo aunque jamás se lo hiciera saber, más que con una palmada en la espalda cuando terminaban de entrenar cada día.

De pronto sintió que algo impactó contra su rostro dejándolo aturdido, luego otro golpe en las piernas y lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo. Se enderezó de inmediato y vio al muchacho reír alegremente aun en posición de pelea.

-estas distraído pa- le reprochó en tono de burla- así te derrotaría hasta mi tío Eren- el sargento aun en el piso frunció el ceño. El muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada.

-mocoso irrespetuoso- soltó Levi cabreado.

El niño se encogió de hombros- ven- le invitó- te venceré nuevamente- Levi se puso de pie de un salto. Reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro. El mocoso era arrogante al igual que él, pero demasiado confiado.

-eso quisieras mocoso petulante- respondió. Le propinó un par de golpes que su hijo esquivo con dificultad. Pasó por su lado y enganchó uno de sus talones con el empeine del niño para hacerlo trastabillar oportunidad que aprovechó para propinarle un codazo en la espalda y hacerlo terminar con el rostro en la tierra – te fías demasiado de su fuerza- le comentó con los brazos cruzados y aire de superioridad desde arriba.

El muchacho se puso de pie de un salto y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse el rostro. Se movió rápido, pero no lo suficiente, el juego de pies de su padre siempre lo distraía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sintió acorralado entre los brazos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Se zafó del agarre con fuerza propinándole un codazo en la costillas a su padre que le valió un rodillazo en la pierna derecha y luego una patada en la espalda y otra vez al piso.

Hizo caso omiso del dolor punzante que la atravesó la cabeza producto del impacto contra el suelo y se puso de pie de golpe, para de inmediato lanzarse al ataque alternando puños y patadas hasta por fin poder dar con su objetivo. Uno de sus puñetazos dio justo en el estómago de Levi sacándolo de combate por unos segundos en que se lograba conseguir respirar con normalidad nuevamente. El menudo joven aprovecho para estrellar su rodilla contra la cabeza de su padre haciéndolo perder aún más el control sobre su cuerpo.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, resopló y se acercó a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. El adolescente no se doblegó ante la autoritaria figura de su padre y se enderezó hinchando el pecho. El sargento lo afirmó por el brazo y de un tirón lo lanzó por el aire causando que se estrellase contra la dura corteza de un árbol cercano. No importaba cuanta masa muscular consiguiera el joven Ackerman con sus duros y exigentes entrenamientos y acondicionamientos físicos, a la hora del combate su padre siempre conseguía elevarlo por el aire como si pesara lo mismo que cuando tenía cinco años.

-auch- le escuchó quejarse. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin voltear el rostro en su dirección y vio como brotaba un hilo de sangre desde la comisura del labio del menor. Se removió inquieto en su lugar y luego tragó duro.

-tu mamá va a matarme- soltó al tiempo que tomaba al niño por el brazo y lo arrastraba castillo adentro directo a la enfermería. Era una herida pequeña pero sangraba y la zona levemente amoratada bajo el ojo del menor no ayudaría en nada. Otra vez se había pasado.

-papá estoy bien- reclamó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos molesto- ya no me duele, sigamos con el entrenamiento- Levi negó con la cabeza intentado darse ánimos y pidiendo paciencia a todo lo que era divino. Pero sobre todo reprochándose internamente por ser tan brusco con su propio hijo.

Aaron era terco, igual a su madre, terco y pedante, que gran combinación.

-¡Enano!- ambos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de la científica que acababa de entrar en la habitación- otra vez lastimaste a mi sobrino, eres un idiota- le reprochó la mujer propinándole un leve empujón al pasar rápidamente por su lado para alcanzar al niño que esperaba sentado en la camilla con los pies colgando y los brazos apoyados a los lados del cuerpo con gesto aburrido.

-mi pequeño- dijo Hanji atrapado la cara del muchacho entre sus manos y revisándolo frenéticamente.

-no es nada- se defendió el niño encogiéndose de hombros- ¿cómo está Gabrielle?- preguntó en un lastimero intento por desviar la atención de su tía.

-¡ella está bien!- respondió alegre la castaña- pero eso ya lo sabes… vas todos los días con ella al colegio- agregó guiñando un ojo traviesamente. El niño se sonrojó y bajo el rostro para que su padre no pudiera notarlo.

Un año y medio después del nacimiento de los mellizos, había llegado al mundo la pequeña Gabrielle hija de Hanji y Erwin. Los tres niños pasaban todo el día juntos y como era de esperarse pronto Alice y Gabrielle se habían vuelto las mejores amigas. La niña por suerte -según Levi- no había heredado la personalidad de su madre, ya que en realidad, era una niña tranquila y muy inteligente. Con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una jovencita preciosa que con su largo cabello dorado, cortesía de su padre, y bonitos anteojos -cortesía de su madre-, se paseaba usando casi siempre vestido, por lo pasillos de la legión.

Mikasa llegó al castillo unas horas más tarde, cuando Hanji ya había acabado de curar por completo las magulladuras de su hijo. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente acompañada por su clon de catorce años que venía cargada con su mochila y algunas bolsas de compras. Al llegar a la altura de sus habitaciones Mikasa se inclinó para besar la frente de su pequeña y adentrarse en su pieza, pero la pequeña la esquivó- quiero saludar a papá- se excusó. Claro cómo pudo olvidar que Alice no haría nada antes de saludar a su querido "papi". Bufó y se hizo a un lado para permitir que su hija entrase primero a la pieza.

Aquel día en la mañana había discutido con Levi y sinceramente no tenía ganas de verlo y menos de soportar sus malas caras y comentarios groseros.

-mami- llamó la niña con la mano apoyada en la manija pero aun sin abrirla- no quiero que estés enojada con él- Mikasa la miro un segundo, eso casi sonaba como si la joven Ackerman estuviera triste porque sabía de la pelea. Pero no. Conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que en realidad lo que hacía era defender a su papá, como siempre.

Desde que nacieron los mellizos Alice y Levi habían tenían una relación especial, solo él la lograba calmarla en la noches difíciles, no importaba cuanto luchara ella por acunarla y tranquilizarla no lo lograba o solo lo hacía después de interminables y agotadoras horas intentándolo, pero bastaba con que Levi la tomara en sus brazos y susurrara un simple- ya estoy aquí mocosa- para que ella descansara como un angelito. Su primera palabra obviamente fue papá, pero lo que más le gustaba de esa relación era la forma en que ambos se sobreprotegían. Bastaba un pequeño quejido por parte de la niña para que Levi irrumpiera en la habitación con cara de asesino en serie buscando al culpable del "sufrimiento" de su niña, no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, todo lo abandonaba por correr a su rescate. Y lo mismo al revés, si alguien, ¡cualquier persona! osaba contradecir a Levi en algo, subestimarlo o siquiera murmurar algo en su contra, aparecía Alice hecha una furia para encarar a quien fuese.

"la defensora de causas perdidas" la llamaba Mikasa.

_En una ocasión un nuevo recluta que destacaba por ser, irreverente y muy fuerte. Se quejó de Levi a sus espaldas para luego insultarlo cuando se había alejado. Para mala suerte del soldado, Mikasa paseaba por ahí con sus dos hijos de tan solo 4 años, cuando de pronto y al escuchar el nombre de Levi y "maldito infeliz" en la misma oración, la pequeña Alice se soltó de su agarre y camino a todo lo que sus piecitos le deban con los puños apretados a los costados del cuerpo hasta alcázar al joven._

_Lo afirmó de su pantalón logrando hacer que se detuviera y saltó con ambos pies juntos sobre la bota del soldado propinándole un pisotón que de seguro le dolió algunos días- ¡MI PAPI NO ES ESO QUE TU DICES!- le gritó con sus vocecita aguda llena de rabia- "INSEPTO"- le sacó la lengua y sopló soltando saliva sobre el pantalón del joven._

_Mikasa no fue capaz de contener una risotada y se afirmó el estómago con ambas manos._

_-niña tonta- le respondió el soldado irritado levantado el pie adolorido. Entonces apareció Levi, nadie sabe de dónde, y le propinó el pobre chico una paliza de proporciones colosales. Cuando el recluta por fin no parecía poder ni respirar, el sargento se volteó tranquilo, tomó a su hija en brazos y se marchó caminando tranquilamente de allí._

Esos dos… estaban completamente locos el uno por el otro.

La mujer de cabello negro se pasó una mano por la cara, sonrió y finalmente se adentró en la habitación tras su ahora adolecente hija. Al entrar la joven corrió a los brazos de su padre y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, él la besó en la cabeza pero no desvió la mirada del rostro de Mikasa. La siguió observando todo el trayecto que recorrió hasta sentarse tranquilamente sobre la cama, mientras la niña le conversaba animosamente sobre su día y el respondía con oraciones cortas.

-iré a ver al estúpido de mi hermano- anunció la niña bajándose de las piernas de su padre y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Alice- le reprochó Mikasa por llamar estúpido a su hermano. La niña se disculpó y lanzó un beso al aire para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Ya estaban solos, justo lo que no quería. Y ahí estaba él con la vista fija sobre su rostro, estudiándola con ahínco. Y ella seguía enojada, casi furiosa pero sobre todo triste. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué de la discusión, pero estaba segura de que como siempre un nimio detalle había hecho estallar una enorme discusión, que los llevaba a otros viejos temas y Levi siempre terminaba hiriéndola de una u otra forma con sus duras palabras. Ella suspiró y apretó las rodillas contra su pecho apoyando ambos pies en el colchón.

No le gustaba pelear con él, aunque ese era su juego preferido, discutir y provocarse apropósito solo por el gusto de hacer rabiar al otro, pero era solo un juego. El problema era cuando el juego se terminaba convirtiendo en una discusión real. Estaba triste, tanto que se habría puesto a llorar de no ser porque eso significaría mostrarse débil frente a él y por ende perder la pelea.

Y ahí seguía Levi con la vista fija en su esposa, devanándose los sesos y reprochándose una mil veces el haberla herido así – de nuevo- definitivamente tenía ganado del título del soldado más imbécil de la humanidad, después de Eren claro. Sintió su corazón martilleándole la cabeza por la culpa hasta que por fin decidió tragarse todo su maldito orgullo y hacer algo al respecto.

-Mikasa- llamó. Ella siguió con la vista fija en el piso, él tomó aire con fuerza. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta hincarse frente a ella. Pero ella no cedió y siguió con los ojos fijos en el piso.- preciosa- le dijo inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado para poder observar sus bonitas facciones ahora ya más maduras.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas, no pensaba llorar por nada del mundo. Entonces paso algo que no se esperaba.

-lo siento- susurró Levi sorprendiendo a su esposa que abrió de inmediato los ojos para verle –soy un imbécil- agregó.

Ella soltó una suave risita y asintió despacio, viendo como el sargento fruncía ceño sin enojo.

-y enano- soltó al tiempo que baja los pies de la cama y los apoyaba a los costados de Levi.

-¿me perdonas entonces?- insistió inseguro. Ella se inclinó y lo rosó sus suaves labios contra los del sargento. Arrancándole un gruñido de deseo.

-es hora de ir a cenar- anunció ella. Lo besó de nuevo y se puso de pie, alcanzó a llegar hasta la puerta y cuando estaba punto de salir la voz del sargento la detuvo.

-Mikasa…- dijo el hombre y guardó silencio. Ella se volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada- antes de que lo veas tu misma, te aviso que el mocoso se golpeó la cara- soltó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo vio directamente- ¿con qué?- preguntó.

-con el piso- respondió él, serio. Ella bufo y soltó una sarta de maldiciones dirigidas a su esposo porque ella no tenía un pelo de tonta. Y entendía perfectamente que cierto sargento se había pasado con los golpes en el entrenamiento.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con la cara amoratada de su hijo. Él le sonrió de medio lado y ella respiró profundo conteniendo su ira.

Ya en la mesa, el escenario fue otro. En medio de la comida a la niña Ackerman se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de pedir permiso a sus padres para salir con sus amigas y amigos. Después de todo las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas, en esos años habían logrado recuperar la muralla maría, las expediciones eran cada vez más lejos y con menos bajas. Los niños podían hacer una vida relativamente normal, sin tomar encuentra el hecho de que vivían en la milicia y aun la humanidad estaba acorralada dentro de las murallas. Pero todo era relativamente pacífico.

-Olvídalo- le respondió el sargento- no irás-

-pero papá- reclamó la niña. Intentó con abrazos y besos, luego rogó y por ultimo su orgullo y testarudez pudieron más y optó por no volver a dirigirle la palabra a su padre en lo que restaba de cena.

Mikasa se sintió mal a ver a su pequeña triste, pero esa niña era más orgullosa que ella misma, solo podía comparar su orgullo al de Levi y eso era decir demasiado. Luego miró a su esposo, él se esforzaba por comer en silencio y parecer indiferente pero ella sabía que no había nada que le doliera más que pelear con su hija. Asique decidió intervenir.

-querida si puedes ir con tus amigas- declaró sonriendo. Su hija alzó el rostro con una preciosa sonrisa dibujada en él y luego miró a su padre.

-NO- dijo él, en ese momento Mikasa se acercó al sargento y le susurró algo al oído logrando que el hombre se relajara y la mirara intensamente a los ojos- está bien- dijo por fin- pero Aaron debe ir contigo- el aludido abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar cuando apareció la hija del comandante junto a él.

-hola- dijo la jovencita acomodando sus lentes- ¿estas lista Alice?- la otra joven miró a su hermano con un gesto suplicante. El niño miró a su amiga parada a unos metros de él y se quedó embobado un segundo. Miró a su hermana con una expresión que la joven claramente leyó como "¿ella también va?", asintió con la cabeza sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano guiñándole un ojo. Él se puso serio y luego se encogió de hombros.

-bien… iré- dijo resignado mirando a su hermana. Ella sonrió y se lanzó sobre su hermano y su padre y los abrazo y beso cariñosamente. Luego se despidió de su madre y salió corriendo arrastrando a su hermano con ella.

Terminada la cena a Levi le urgía retirarse a la habitación, pero Hanji lo retuvo como siempre conversando de cosas sin importancia. Mikasa se marchó y Levi la vio alejarse mientras la científica le hablaba afirmándolo por el brazo.

-si si claro- le respondió Levi. Y enfiló con rapidez tras su mujer. Una vez hubo llegado a la habitación cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-quiero mi recompensa- exigió soltándose el cravat del cuello con una mano. Mikasa se le acercó y paso sus manos por los pectorales del hombre, y luego tiro de la camisa para dejarla inutilizable en el piso. Él gruñó y la empujó a la cama con fuerza para luego posicionarse sobre ella. Se despojaron de sus ropas.

(…)

Mikasa despertó cuando un travieso rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas le dio justo en el rostro, se acomodó sobre el pecho masculino y provocó un quejido por parte de su esposo. La pelinegra se pasó una mano por la cara en un intento fallido por despabilar pero no fue eso lo que le despertó sino la falta de cierta circunferencia metálica en su dedo anular.

Suspiró… de nuevo lo había perdido, pero no se desesperó como tantas veces lo había hecho, pues estaba segura de haber llegado a la cama con el anillo bien puesto en el dedo, al igual que su ropa y sin embargo amanecía sin ella. Se quedó estática con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo del sargento y sonrió recordando el día que se casaron.

_Todo había comenzado con Levi en una misión fuera de las murallas, cuando los mellizos tenían apenas 6 meses_. _El día que volvía la tropa, la pelinegra ensilló su caballo y se largó a los límites de las murallas a esperar la llegada del grupo. Historia gustosamente se hiso cargo de cuidar a los mellizos en tanto ella volvía._

_Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada. Las puertas se abrieron y la gente que se agolpó en las calles para observar la entrada de la tropa obstaculizaba su paso y su vista por lo que decidió subir al tejado más cercano y ver desde allí. Se sentó en el punto más alto y se protegió los ojos del sol con una mano. Vio con el corazón literalmente martilleándole los oídos y el estómago hecho un nudo como entraban sus compañeros de equipo, Jean, Sasha, Connie… en ese orden, luego Hanji "que alivio que están bien", tras ellos un gran número de soldados de los cuales no conocía el nombre pero recordaba el rostro de la gran mayoría, y luego venía la carreta lamentablemente cargada de cuerpos de valientes soldados que habían perdido la vida luchando para liberar a la humanidad- Tragó duro y se puso de pie para buscar esos tres rostros que tanto anhelaba ver._

_Uno, dos, tres, soldados entraron y de pronto Armin- ¿ese era Armin?-un joven con el pelo rubio desordenado y largo hasta los hombros, la cara toda lastimada y un brazo vendando, dio un paso hacia adelante en el tejado para poder ver mejor.- Sí- era él, respiró profundo y estiró el cuello para ver quien más entraba, allí estaba su castaño favorito de ojos verdes, taimado como siempre montado en su caballo con la frente en alto, intentando llamar la atención del rubio a como diera lugar, probablemente habían discutido de nuevo. Fuera como fuese, el número de víctimas no era tan alto como se esperaba ni acostumbraba. Algo era algo._

_Ahora solo faltaba una persona para poder respirar tranquila del todo, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y nada… ¿nada? Apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que la presión de sus dientes contra el interior de su boca comenzó a doler. ¿Dónde estaba? Más le valía aparecer a ese imbécil, no podía haber muerto porque…. Porque… inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la fúnebre carreta con las bajas._

_-¿esperas a alguien?- esa voz la sobresalto, se volteó con la mano cerrada y lazó un ciego puñetazo en la dirección de donde vino la pregunta. Como podía ser tan imbécil. Levi atrapó su puño con una mano un tiró de él atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y la besó en silencio- enano idiota- le insultó entre besos._

_-vamos a casa- le respondió él, y con casa se refería al castillo de la legión, más precisamente su habitación. De inmediato decidieron que era hora de casarse por lo que no esperaron más y avisaron a la legión que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana._

_Llegado el día Mikasa se vestía con parsimonia dentro de la habitación, usaría un vestido, si… pero no uno blanco ni mucho menos pomposo, era simplemente un vestido. Se había negado a usar un vestido blanco y el sargento manifestó que no le traía con el más mínimo cuidado de que puto color sería el vestido._

_-es más si te quieres casar con pantalones y una camisa, me importa una mierda, solo quiero que llegues y me des el si-_ _había dicho él. Era algo bruto, pero estaba bien así. Eso era suficiente. _

_Estaba terminando de acomodar la liga en torno a su pierna desnuda. Hanji había insistido horrores en que la utilizara, era elasticada y llena de encajes. Nunca en su vida había usado algo parecido pero en realidad no le molestaba demasiado. Entonces la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Levi entrar rápidamente sin dirigirle la mirada._

_-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella sorprendida. Se suponía que él estaría vistiéndose en la oficina por un tradición matrimonial o una mierda como esa en la que para variar Hanji había insistido._

_-busco mi…- dijo Levi dejando la frase por la mitad cuando fijó la vista en Mikasa. Alzó las cejas –¿que se supone que es eso?- preguntó apuntando con un dedo la pierna de la mujer._

_-bueno…es…una liga- respondió ella- o eso creo- se encogió de hombros y bajo la vista hacia el objeto en cuestión._

_-¿y es para?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos con tono serio._

_-su supone que tú me lo saques en algún momento- respondió con tono inocente aun sin levantar la vista, omitió la parte de lanzarlo a los invitados porque sabía le Levi lo encontraría estúpido, en realidad, está a ella se le antojaba de mal gusto._

_-bien- dijo el sargento de pronto, ella levantó la vista y le vio soltar lo que tenía en las manos- lo haré ahora- anunció acercándose a ella como un lobo hambriento._

_No alcanzó a reaccionar para evitar que la cubriera de besos, porque una vez que eso ocurría ya no había vuelta atrás. Se estremeció viendo como Levi atrapaba la prenda entre sus dientes y comenzaba a deslizarla por su pierna con demasiada lentitud. Si buscaba sacarla de quicio, lo estaba consiguiendo con honores._

_Terminó moviendo la pierna para apurar el proceso y luego alzó a Levi tirando de sus brazos hasta dejarlo sobre ella en la cama. –Vamos a llegar tarde- dijo él con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro._

_-Hanji va a enloquecer- respondió ella dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso a su blanquecino cuello._

_Casi una hora le había costado encajarse el puto corsé y los accesorios para que Levi se demorara cinco segundos en quitárselos, rozando apropósito su piel con la punta de sus dedos desencadenando en ella una serie de involuntarias respuestas que por más que se esforzara en reprimir hacía saber a Levi que él era y sería siempre el dueño de sus suspiros._

_Una vez estuvo completamente desnuda sobre las sabanas recibiendo las caricias y atenciones que el sargento le brindaba con tanta dedicación y habilidad, tocando y presionando los puntos que la hacían enloquecer en ese cuerpo que conocía de memoria, decidió que de ningún modo se quedaría atrás. Empujó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo de espaldas en el colchón y se trepó sobre su pecho dándole la espalda, en un grácil movimiento de dedos y sin siquiera molestarse en quitarle el pantalón, bajó la cremallera y sacó de su prisión el erecto y palpitante miembro de su amante._

_Dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre la punta, logrando que el hombre gruñera. No solo por la excitación sino porque podía ensuciar su pulcro pantalón de tela. Se relamió los labios y tomó el hinchado órgano viril con una mano para comenzar de inmediato un constante subir y bajar, suave pero profundo recibiendo de inmediato gruñidos y quejidos rebosantes de placer como respuesta. Su propia excitación aumento a tal punto que el ritmo de su mano se volvió frenético e involuntariamente introdujo la punta del glande en su boca. _

_Levi arqueó la espalda producto del poderoso choque eléctrico que le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la presión de los labios de Mikasa sobre su miembro. Busco con desespero algo de donde afirmarse y dichosamente encontró los muslos de la fémina, paso las manos entre ellos y tiro del cuerpo de Mikasa hasta dejar la húmeda intimidad de la pelinegra sobre su rostro. De inmediato presa de la excitación cerró el espacio que lo separaba del conducto femenino y sin ningún preámbulo introdujo la lengua en él. Recibiendo como recompensa un sonoro gemido._

_Pero no se detuvieron ahí, ella pasó de lamer solo la punta a mover su cabeza metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca, ejerciendo una leve presión con los labios y ayudándose de su mano para atender los lugares a los cuales no podía acceder con la lengua. El por su parte se cansó de solo introducir la lengua hasta donde sus músculos bucales que permitían y se dedicó a en salivar juguetonamente desde el clítoris hasta el ano de la mujer, ejerciendo presión en tres puntos particulares que arrancaban placenteros suspiros a la pelinegra. Se entretuvo tanto en su jueguito que terminó por hacer que ella alcanzara el primer orgasmo en cosa de minutos, suceso que casi termina por provocar su propio clímax el cual aguató solo para prolongar la exquisita situación en la que se encontraban._

_En cuando Mikasa pudo volver a la realidad, se volteó aun con la entrepierna chorreando y literalmente se ensartó sobre la erección de su prometido. Oficialmente el pantalón de Levi estaba hecho un desastre, pero eso ya poco y nada importaba, sin mencionar que los invitados debían estar preguntándose qué pasaba y especulando al respecto._

_El sargento ni siquiera hiso el intento de sacarse los pantalones, ni la camisa aunque esta estuviera desabotonada hasta la mitad. Bien sabía que Mikasa adoraba que la follara con la ropa puesta, era una especie de fetiche que tenía la pelinegra, el cual cumplía gustoso cada vez que tenían oportunidad, y considerando que esa era la ropa con la que se iban a casar… debía de tener una carga emocional extra._

_Se enderezó cansado de tener que estar abajo y acomodó a la que a juzgar por la hora ya debía ser su mujer si todo hubiese salido según lo planeado. Dejándola a gastas sobre el colchón, logrando un libre acceso a su intimidad y trasero. Se introdujo en ella sin hacerla esperar. Humedeció uno de sus dedos con sus propios líquidos que se mezclaban para luego presionar levemente el clítoris de la mujer, ella se quejó entre incómoda y excitada. Aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas y de su mano, se inclinó hacia adelante para atrapar con su mano libre uno de los senos de la joven, dejando reposar todo su peso sobre el femenino cuerpo._

_Entonces la excitación pudo más que su control corporal y acabó soltando un sonoro quejido de placer, que nació en lo más profundo de su garganta. Con los ojos cerrados, soltado en incontrolables chorros su espeso líquido seminal. Sintió como el cuerpo de su mujer se estremecía y arqueaba al llegar ella misma al orgasmo, para luego dejarse caer juntos en la cama respirando erráticamente por la boca._

_-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Mikasa apenas reunió las fuerzas necesarias para poder hablar. Levi se volteó a duras penas sobre su propio cuerpo para poder ver el reloj sobre la mesa._

_-es tarde- respondió- pero aun llegamos si eso quieres- no hubo necesidad de decir más, se levantaron y con ayuda del otro se vistieron lo más rápido posible. Levi tuvo que cambiar su pantalón por razones obvias al igual que la camisa. _

_Corrieron y en cuestión de minutos entraron a paso rápido por el pasillo que daba hasta el improvisado aunque bonito altar, provocando la sorpresa y tranquilidad en los invitados. A mitad de camino se detuvieron a recoger a sus bebes de los brazos de sus amigos y caminaron cargándolos con ellos hasta el altar._

_La ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla, por obvias razones de tiempo, aunque eso no evitó que Levi hiciera un par de comentarios fuera de lugar. Pero todo salió relativamente bien. Se besaron luego de dar el sí, y ni siquiera se molestaron en aparecerse en su propia fiesta. En vez de eso se marcharon con sus dos pequeños a las afuera de la ciudad para celebrar en familiar intimidad que por fin estaban casados, aunque en realidad no hubiese mucha diferencia._

De eso ya más de una década. Mikasa suspiró y rio despacito, despertando a su esposo.

-creo que tengo tu anillo incrustado en la espalda- dijo entre enojado y dormido, provocando que Mikasa por fin soltara una carcajada de esas que esfumaban como por arte de magia su mal humor.

* * *

**Que tal?! esta vez nisiquiera me digné a dejar un comentario arriba jajajaja soy muy ruda... no lo puedo evitar jaja tengo pena porque ya acaba esto... necesitaba escribir la escena donde se casaban ya que era como cerrar un ciclo pero enrealidad como dije arriba estar o no casados no hacía mucha diferencia para ellos :) supongo q el siguiente será el ultimo cap! algo como un epílogo :) y no seguir alargando tanto esto :) ahí cerraré todo lo que quedo en el aire ( aunque no es mucho ) o eso creo si algo se me pasa haganme saber. porfin dije chao malditos ptos a los profesores de la universidad :) aunque sea solo hasta el prox año, todo descanso es muy bienvenido. Palabras no alcanzar para describir mi felicidad :D amo el sol ( aveces) jajaja pero en este momento lo amo ^^ Quiero a gradecer los reviews ya que siempre olvido hacerlo... de verdad me encantan, llenan mi corazon de amor :D (L) ya que no tengo nada más que hacer... me dedicare a escribir para poder publicar el final lo antes posible. **

**Queridos yo soy una vaga... pero hay muchas escritoras que de verdad se hacen un tiempo para poder escribir para los lectores y su placer :) ¿porqué digo esto? por que en face he leido muchiiiisiiiimos comentarios sobre que los visto suben hasta los cielos y los reviews son cada vez más escasos y cuando se trata de personas que escriben realmente bien y se buscan un espacio para hacerlo entre todas las demas cosas que hacen... se me hace muy terrible y a la vez desmotivante para la persona! insisto no es mi caso porque yo enrealidad llevo una vida bastante tranquila dejando de lado el periodo de los examenes pero en fin... solo queria ser popular y dar mi opinion jajajajja **

**Son maravillosos :D gracias por todo bye!**


	16. Las cosas que nunca te dije

**Antes de empezar les advierto que no sé si es un final feliz, yo creo que el final feliz fue en el cap anterior porque despues de eso vivieron felices mas o menos por siempre jajajaj este es un cap que ocurre muuuuuucho tiempo despues cuando como en todo, la vida llega a su fin :) pero es bonito, espero! jajaja solo quería ver como sería todo al final de los finales :) quedo ¿pasable? en fin, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Las cosas que nunca te dije**

Sentada así como estaba, con los pies colgado desde la rama más alta del ultimo árbol del espeso bosque que se elevaba imponente tras su espalda, con la vista fija en ese inmenso universo salado y azul que comenzaba varios kilómetros más adelante, se sentía agradecida de la difícil vida que le tocó vivir.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que la angustia le devorara el alma de nuevo- no esta vez- no se iba a quedar muda cuando recibiera la noticia oficialmente, ni iba a fingir tranquilidad como todos esperaban. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni tampoco quería. Cuando le llegaran con la información iba llorar, a patalear, a gritar hasta que la garganta se le resecara y partiera por dentro, iba a maldecir el mundo y la suerte hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Y ya no le importaba quien la viera, simplemente le daba igual.

-Ya no tengo que ser fuerte- se repitió en voz alta- no tengo porqué obligarme a serlo-

A la edad que tenía, pensaba que ya poco podía pedirle a este frágil momento que llamamos vida. Hace tiempo que su existencia era pura y feliz tranquilidad junto a su familia, una que otra expedición a las que asistía más por costumbre que por gusto. Aunque aún disfrutaba de rebanar el cuello a algún gigante que se le atravesara en el camino, aunque quedase cansada y con la respiración agitada. Aun se sentía bien.

Cuarenta y ocho años no es tanto, pero si suficiente- según ella- para saber que desde ahí para adelante ya pocas cosas podían cambiar. Pero ahí estaba, sentada como cuando tenía 19, con la única diferencia que ahora podía ver el mar, y estaba esperando una noticia que de seguro le destrozaría el alma.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que alguien viniese por ella? La espera era aburrida y frustrante pero no se movería, siempre podría mirar el horizonte hasta lo más lejos que sus ojos pudiesen divisar, esa parte del mar donde uno cree poder ver que la superficie terrestre por fin emprende su suave y perfecta curvatura. Sí, en eso se iba a entretener.

Le era difícil decir cuánto tiempo llevaba empeñada en esa difícil tarea. En algún momento se había puesto de pie sobre la rama para poder ver mejor y ahora por fin podía oír a alguien que se acercaba volando entre los árboles.

Por el tiempo en que demoraba el sonido de los cables de tención en dispararse contra algún tronco, pudo adivinar de quien se trataba. Solo conocía dos personas que gustaban de quedarse tanto tiempo suspendidos en el aire sin ningún soporte, y solo uno de ellos podía ser quien venía a su encuentro.

-¿mamá?- escuchó la voz grabe de su hijo llamarla desde abajo, ladeo la cabeza un poco para poder observarlo- ¿puedes bajar?- preguntó.

Ella meneo suavemente la cabeza para informarle que no lo haría, porque de que podía, si podía, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

El joven de abajo suspiró con dificultad. Era uno de esos suspiros entre cortados, esos que salen con mucho esfuerzo luego de llorar. Cuando te obligaste a detener el llanto pero sabes que la más mínima cosa lo puede desatar nuevamente. Porque dejaste de llorar, no de sentir.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados hasta que el esfuerzo le hiso ceder. Una madre sabía cuándo su pequeño había estado llorando, aunque intentase ocultarlo, aunque intentara parecer fuerte frente a ella.

Ahora tenía miedo, no iba a bajar porque si lo hacía ese joven fuerte, de cabello negro que la observaba desde allá abajo, se iba a largar a llorar sin poder articular palabra alguna, y entonces la realidad le golpearía la cara con tanta fuerza que seguramente le rompería la nariz, aunque fuese imposible. Pero dolería como si realmente la tuviese rota.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el joven luego de reunir fuerzas pero ni siquiera así pudo evitar que la voz se le quebraba en la última sílaba-¡por favor!- insistió. Pero no hubo respuesta.

-vi el humo negro- soltó la mujer- ¡lo vi!- gritó.

El silencio que vino luego de ese grito iracundo se vio perturbado por el explosivo llanto que nació desde las entrañas del joven pelinegro. Mikasa quitó la vista del joven y se aferró al tronco con ambas manos. Aunque todas las fibras de su cuerpo le dijeran que tenía que bajar y abrazarlo, no lo iba a hacer. No podía.

-Mikasa- llamó otra voz familiar. Ella suspiró resignada, otro mal indicio. Si Eren venía a hablar con ella no podía ser por nada bueno- baja por favor o tendré que subir por ti- de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-tío- habló el joven- yo… no puedo- Eren le dio un pequeño abrazo y le autorizó a que se marchara. Estaba seguro de que no lograría nada con esa inmensa tristeza, apenas le había entendido lo que intentó decir entre tanto sollozo.

-Mikasa Ackerman- gritó el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes para llamar a su hermana- baja ahora!- la pelinegra hecho un vistazo rápido hacia abajo pero no bajó. Era demasiado rudo para llamarla.

Eren nunca había tenido tacto para hablar con su hermana y rara vez tuvo una palabra amable para ella, es decir, para nada era la persona indicada para ese trabajo.

Resignado tomó una bocanada de aire para volver a gritar pero justo en ese momento sintió una mano envolver la suya. Armin le miró de medio lado y con una melancólica sonrisa le indicó que él se haría cargo desde ahora.

-¿se ve bien el mar desde allí?- preguntó mirando hacia arriba y protegiendo sus ojos del sol con ambas manos.

-es lindo- respondió Mikasa- como en tus libros- el rubio sonrió de medio lado.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo.

-lo sé- respondió ella- lo sé- repitió.

-¿bajas o prefieres que conversemos allá arriba?- lo pensó un momento y luego hiso una seña a su amigo para que subiera. El obedeció en silencio.

-tienes razón- dijo él una vez que llegó arriba- es lindo- agregó con la vista fija al frente en el infinito mar azul.

De pronto la mujer comenzó a llorar, Armin la miró por el rabillo del ojo y esperó a que le diera tiempo de hablar.

-siempre puso la vida de los demás sobre la suya- dijo Armin- tarde o temprano iba a suceder, todos lo sabíamos- agregó apoyando una mano en el hombro de Mikasa.

-y crees que el saber que pasaría hace que duela menos?- preguntó enojada.

-no- respondió el- por supuesto que no.

-entonces dilo- exigió ella- dilo ahora

-él murió- soltó Armin, hiso lo que ella pedía. Se lo dijo y por eso le iba a estar eternamente agradecida.

Se volteó para pedirle un abrazo pero él ya la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y los ojos vidriosos. Ahora le costaba respirar, Armin la rodeo con fuerza por la cintura y de un salto bajo del árbol cargándola con él.

Le habría dado las gracias de haber podido pero su llanto era tan potente que pocas ganas tenía de hablar.

-¿por qué?- se le escapó- por qué lo hiso, su único estúpido deber era cuidar su vida!, volver a mi lado todos los días- sollozó.

-salvó muchas vidas con lo que hiso- le excusó Armin

-pero no la de él- le increpó ella, luego respiró profundo y se tranquilizó un poco- lo siento.

Armin se encogió de hombros, nunca lo sintió como un comentario hacía él.

-¿quieres estar sola?- preguntó tranquilo, ella asintió.

Una vez estuvo sola sintió como por fin de una vez el mundo se le partía a pedazos, estaba segura de que sus dos hijos estaban bien, Armin se lo había dicho en algún momento. Al menos algo bueno había en todo eso.

Se tiró el suelo, y pataleo, se paró y pateó la piedras a su alrededor. Maldijo y gritó su nombre una y mil veces. Cuando reaccionó estaba hecha en ovillo en el suelo, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa llena de tierra. Sopló el pelo que le cubría el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, dejando una especie de barro en sus mejillas por la mescla entre las lágrimas y el polvo de su chaqueta.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin parar, tomando el aire por la nariz con fuerza, casi con ira y votándolo por la boca acompañado de gritos o quejidos por el esfuerzo.

Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba él. Él caminando, él saludándola, él besándola, él despertando, comiendo, riendo, él en el único día que lo había visto llorar, él enojado, él limpiando, él abrazando a sus hijos, mimando a Alice y entrenando con Aarón, él respirando, él viviendo…

Él diciéndole que la amaba – Te amo- gritó cuando sintió el agua llegarle a la rodillas, la olas chocando contra su cuerpo. Empujándola hacía atrás y luego absorbiéndola, votándola, ahogándola.

Cuando por fin se calmó saliendo el agua a gatas, arrastrándose y cargando sus botas llenas de agua y su ropa pesada por la arena. Se sentó en la orilla e imaginó que lo tenía ahí frente a ella, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té negro en la mano.

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije mi amor, tantas que no puedo elegir una para comenzar…

Me gustaría haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo a cada momento, lo feliz que me hacías, lo bien que hacías sentir. Lo fácil que me era sonreír a tu lado, olvidar lo mal que lo pasamos ambos alguna vez.

Cuando me conseguiste ese permiso para acompañar a Eren ¿lo recuerdas?

Le pareció ver sonreír al Levi frente a ella, ese que era producto de su imaginación.

Creo que ahí comenzó todo, o talvez fue mucho antes. De todos modos nunca te di las gracias por eso. ni por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Gracias por estos…. treinta años juntos, de peleas, bromas, abrazos, sexo, amor. Gracias por los dos hermosos niños que tuvimos juntos.

La verdad soy muy joven para quedarme viuda ¿no crees? eres un maldito por hacerme esto. Enano imbécil te amo.

Sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban y con los ojos cerrados jugo a imaginar por unos segundos que era Levi quien la abrazaba.

-mamá- llamó la voz de su hija- es peligroso estar aquí, vamos- ambas se pusieron de pie y corrieron devuelta a la protectora sombra de los árboles.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Mikasa a su hija, ella meneó la cabeza- princesa…- le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-tenemos que ir a ver a Aarón- dijo la joven. Mikasa asintió.

Comenzaron a avanzar a gran velocidad enganchando sus cables en los enormes troncos. Y comenzó a sentir miedo, poco a poco empezó a bajar la velocidad y quedarse atrás, hasta que se detuvo.

Tenía miedo de verlo, de ver la cara de Levi calcada con maestría en el rostro de su hijo, con los ojos rasgados y la boca apretada en una mueca. Iguales, demasiado iguales. Como el mismo Levi lo había dicho alguna vez, era su clon. Aarón tenía ahora la misma edad que Levi cuando ellos se conocieron 27, una maligna bendición.

Respiró profundo dos veces y recorrió el resto del camino a pie, hasta que lo vio ahí de pie, mandando a su tropa devuelta a las murallas, gritando las órdenes con tanta fuerza como alguna vez lo había hecho su padre.

-Mamá…- dijo cuando la vio aparecer. El aspecto de Mikasa era, por decir lo menos: terrible. Mojada, sucia, con ojeras y los ojos rojos- estas preciosa- la mujer sonrió y se aferró al cuerpo del joven sargento con todas sus fuerzas.

-volvamos a casa bebes- les dijo a sus hijos ya no tan pequeños. Cada uno tenía su familia, Aarón había unido su familia con la de Erwin y Hanji al casarse con su hija Gabrielle. Y Alice, se había enamorado de un cadete que entró a la milicia en la misma generación que ellos. Tenían problemas, al igual que todos pero era felices.

Levi se había encargado de espantar a cada pobre muchacho que intentaba acercarse a su hija, y este era el único que había soportado cada uno de los escarmientos, golpizas y amenazas sin lloriquear y así se había ganado de la aprobación del que en su tiempo era el teniente Levi.

Habían sido felices y aun lo eran… y lo serían. Porque como Mikasa diría un tiempo después ya era vieja para pasar lo que le quedaba de vida triste. En esa realidad no existía una esperanza de vida demasiado alta pero ese no era un detalle que le atormentara, ella estaba volcada a aprovechar y disfrutar la vida junto a su numerosa familia, y sobre todo con sus nietos.

Cada cierto tiempo tenía una pequeña cita con el clon del que era y había sido el hombre de su vida. Aarón se vestía de punta en blanco ayudado por Gabrielle y acudía a la casa en la cual había crecido. Tocaba la puerta y esperaba paciente a que su madre bajara a su encuentro. Cenaban y paseaban el resto de la noche, recordando y riendo. De vez en cuando Alice se les unía.

Con el pasar del tiempo se le declaró el alzhéimer producto según los doctores de la dura vida que le había tocado, tenía problemas tal como un veterano de guerra los tiene en la vejes. Se olvidó de todo, a veces hasta de sus hijos, aunque eso era muy rara vez.

Pero a petición de Alice y Gabrielle y la disposición propia, Aarón seguía asistiendo a su cita mensual.

Ese día en particular tocó la puerta y esperó inquieto, estaba nervioso y ansioso por ver a Mikasa. Golpeó por segunda vez y la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba ella enfundada en un vestido color piel, que aun sin importar los años le quedaba realmente bien.

-esta preciosa señorita Ackerman- dijo, Mikasa que había estado viendo el piso hasta ese momento levantó la vista y sus ojos dejaron ver una tremenda emoción.

-Levi- dijo- mi amor, volviste por mí- Aarón dio un paso atrás y tomó una bocanada de aire, alguna vez ya le había pasado que Mikasa lo confundiera con su padre, pero esta vez había algo distinto. De un momento a otro decidió darle a su madre amada una última cita con su papá.

-¿vamos a ir o te vas a quedar ahí parada?- preguntó con el típico tono sarcástico de su padre, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-enano gruñón- soltó la mujer- nunca vas a cambiar- dijo golpeándolo en el brazo para luego juntar sus manos.

Así se pasaron la velada, hablando sobre ellos. Sobre Levi y Mikasa del pasado, esos jóvenes soldados, los más fuertes de la humanidad, ese lugar que ahora ocupaban sus hijos.

Cuando la noche ya estaba bien entrada, y la fue a dejar a la casa, Mikasa lo besó en la mejilla.

-gracias por regalarme esta última noche Aarón- le dijo- te amo bebé.

Esa fue la última noche que la vio, el siguiente día Aarón partió en una misión y al volver le comunicaron la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre.

Algunas historias terminan tan mal como empiezan pero esta –pensó Alice- cuando volvía caminando al cuartel con su hijo menos en brazos, había empezado tan bien como terminó. No le cabía ninguna duda de lo muy felices que había sido sus padres juntos y de la hermosa infancia que les habían dado.

Suspiró y bajó a su hijo para que pudiera caminar- mami princesa- dijo el bebé. Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo beso en la frente.

-vamos Levi, papá nos espera- le respondió.

_**...Fin...**_

* * *

**¿Y?... yo lloré un poquito en una parte jajajajaj pero yo soy llorona ya lo saben, se me hiso lindo y como no estoy muy amiga de dejar todo asi como fueron felices por siempre... quería escribir la otra parte es que no cuentas los cuentos de disney :D Les mando muchos besosssss, estoy feliz y no tan feliz de que termine esta historia, fue mi primer fic :O y por lo tanto siempre será especial jajaja aunque lo lea en alguna otra ocasion y diga dios miooooo que es esto. Hay algunos cap que me encantan y otros en los que nosé en que estaba pensado. les mando infinitos besos a todos, cariños infinitos. los amo amo amo!y recuerden que estoy ecribiendo un nuevo fic "todo lo solido se desvanece en el aire" tambien de estos dos pero contado por mi nueva socia Petra :) jajajaj esta recientemente actualizado y seré mas constante que en este. Gracias por todo y por todos los reviews que respondí y los que no podía porque eran anonimos, todos me ayudaron siempre :) besossss y amor.**


End file.
